


It Is As Much The End, As Is The Ride

by deathcomealive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Compliant up to SW Adventures 2020 Annual #2 (Not Included), Galactic Civil War walk-through, I present to you: Some very self-indulgent stuff, M/M, So no Glimmer, Zeb needs a big hug and so much comfort, post Zero Hour, sowry, whump zeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathcomealive/pseuds/deathcomealive
Summary: When Fulcrum has a chance to escape execution, he makes sure to see his task to the end.A look at the day-to-day life and major events during the galactic civil war, walking through loss, wonder, disaster, love and tons of sparring.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 59
Kudos: 99





	1. Yavin IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first work in years -being my first star wars fic-, so please bear with me with any grammatical errors, please enjoy!
> 
> The title is from an Angels and Airwaves song called The Disease

The mornings in Yavin IV were never cool, neither were they warm; they were always _hot_... Hot and humid.

Kallus always woke up feeling the dread of humidity creeping into his skin, in a form of light sweat. He got off his bunk and headed straight for the communal refresher, a few rebels gave him judging looks, but it doesn't bother him anymore, well, at least not as much as it used to. Things did get a bit better after coming back from Lothal and now, all he can hope for is that, after each mission, each battle, things get better, get easier, and that they are closer to bringing down the Empire.

He wanted a chance to finish what Fulcrum started.

Kallus got settled into his new position, he and Garazeb were able to hang out a few times, usually while playing sabbacc with a group of recruits, most of them either from Phoenix Squadron or friends of Wedge. It was not long before Kallus didn’t feel as misplaced anymore.

One of Kallus’s co-workers had been designated to follow him and show him around; his name was Cassian: Brute over a hard shell, but barely convincing due to his stature, especially when put beside Kallus. Though the hard exterior was soon broken into when they found out about each other’s Fulcrum identities.

Wedge himself also had been a great friend to him; as soon as he was induced as a Captain, Wedge, Hobbie and several other young recruits, all Imperial defectors, came to seek out his advice and offer support. One afternoon, Kallus overheard Wedge telling Hera and Garazeb that if an ISB agent, of all people, defected and helped others defect as well, then there was hope for the Alliance to continue growing.

There was hope for the Empire to crumble from the inside out.

He did not mean to overhear but had been too distracted looking into his datapad when he walked into the conversation. Garazeb noticed Kallus’s confusion and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, suggesting they should get some food. Kallus remembers, because it had been the first time, he truly felt like Zeb was opening to him.

Later that same night, just before curfew, Kallus sat the lasat down and apologized for his past while holding back his tears; apologized for not turning away when he should have, years before they even met, apologized for the things he _should have_ apologized for in Bahryn, about Lasan, about the hurt he participated in.

Garazeb did not give him an answer then, not even a huff or a breath; and Kallus understood, even if it broke him when the lasat turned away, clearly holding back the tears in his eyes as well. The next morning, when Kallus walked out of his cabin at base, he was immediately engulfed in purple fur, it did not take long for the human to return the hug.

“You don’t have to forgive me, Garazeb.” Kallus told him, before the lasat could say anything. “There’s nothing I can say, that will make okay the suffering I caused you.” He said thinking about his over-night reflection on what had happened the previous evening. “I just wanted you to know, that I truly _am_ sorry.”

“I know.” The lasat said, voice muffled into the embrace. “I also wanted you to know I appreciate, what you told me last night, it means a lot, Kal.”

Kallus pulled away, a small smile tugging on his lips. “ _Kal_?” He almost frowned, but was rather amused instead. “Is that a nickname?”

“You don’t like it?”

“Actually,” Kallus sighed. “I don't hate it.”

“I’ll keep calling you Kal then.” The other man smiled, now proud at himself. “As long as you stop with that Garazeb poodoo. I thought we had stablished on Zeb when I left Bahryn.”

Kallus smiled fondly at the memory, when Zeb innocently told Kallus his name, like Kallus did not already had read files and files over him.

“Alright then… _Zeb_ ” Kallus smiled, placing both hands flat on Zeb’s chest armor, but before he realized the intimacy of the gesture, Zeb had already pulled his wrists away and started dragging him into mess hall for breakfast.

After that, the battle of Lothal came and went, they had seen losses, but the two jedi seemed to be a heavier burden on the specters, as well as the loss of a brother to Rex. They decided to stay on Lothal as a group for a couple of weeks after the battle, waiting for the empire to strike back their win.

While still on Lothal, he woke up in the middle of the night, eyes steady as he observed the bottom of the bunk on top of his own inside the Ghost, the whole quarter bland and dark, unpersonal, unlived. As much as the ship was on ground and quiet, a snore could still be heard from above, Kallus got up and peered, seeing Rex peacefully sleeping, his jaw slack as the noises that distracted the ex-Imperial came out from him.

Kallus made his way into the hallway and quietly walked towards the cockpit, knowing there was still work to be done, and he would take advantage of his lack of tiredness and the absolute quietude of the ship. However, he was more than surprised to see the twi’lek pilot on her seat, staring ahead to the twin moons, shining in the dark sky.

She noticed his presence, he apologized and quickly turned around, but she was fast to stop him, inviting him in instead. Kallus reluctantly made his way inside, noticing she had been crying when gesturing for him to take the seat by her side.

Kallus had never seen her without her headpiece on, and now he could see the roots of her green lekku growing out of her head. She noticed his curious look and ran a hand on her head, almost as if she felt naked, before pulling the blanket around her shoulders tighter on herself, recoiling, apprehensive, shy, worried. He didn’t see any reason for her not to feel those things, just a couple weeks prior she had lost the love of her life as he sacrificed himself to save her and their family, and the boy she had raised as her own disappeared in the name of his land and the rebellion.

He noticed she was trying not to show that weakness, but he knew her better than that at that point.

Kallus tried to smile warmly as he sat across from her, he had already given her his condolences, but this was the first time he had seen her cry “Is there anything you want to talk about?” Kallus asked carefully, he wanted to use the term _vent_ , but he wasn’t sure if he could use such colloquial word with Hera, not only was she a superior to him but also he wasn’t sure if she considered him a friend yet. 

He did consider her one though. He knew that much about the two of them.

Hera sighed, another tear escaping. “I’ve been really sick lately.” She almost whispered. “I’m scared I might be pregnant.”

Kallus’s eyes grew wide, that was a hell of an unexpected turn. He frowned at her and opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly interrupted him.

“I know hybrid children aren’t impossible to be conceived.” She said, knowing it was the thing that was immediately ringing in his head. “I’ve met half twi’lek half human kids before, we knew it was a risk and Kanan and I did take precautions. I can only take a test when we go back to base.”

“Hera...” Kallus breathed out heavily. “It’s not a bad thing!”

Hera laughed, in spite of everything. “I know.” She looked up and cleaned the tear that was about to drop. “I never wanted to raise a child during the war... Nobody wants that... I sure do know because my mom didn’t want that for me either.”

Kallus reached out, he did not think about wanting to hold her hand as she _vented,_ but here he was, doing exactly that.

“I know it’s a different war now... but...” She sighed, looking down at his hands, observing his scars; returning his gesture. She didn’t ask questions, and he let her analyze them patiently, caringly. “Part of me fights so my children can have a better galaxy... I do not want to bring a child into terror and oppression, especially when we are the ones in the front lines.”

“There are other moms around base, you’re not alone in this.” Kallus tried to offer her, she looked up and smiled sadly. “Also... You will always have us...” 

“I know” She smiled, for real this time, and reached up a hand to grab his chin in an affectionate gesture before pulling back altogether, slumping back into the chair, relieved, almost as if she couldn’t believe she had just told someone about that. “You came here to work, I’m sorry, if this is what you got instead.”

“Not a problem, Hera.” Kallus held himself from calling her Captain, knowing she hated that.

“I was here working too, and I feel like we do need to talk” She grabbed her -now cold- caf, taking a sip from it “It’s been an entire two weeks since we drove the Empire away from Lothal, if they’re going to strike back, when do you that’s going to be?”

Kallus scratched the back of his head, feeling his ever growing hair on his fingertips, it was always a nice sensation. “I have no idea.” He said honestly. “They should have brought reinforcements by now, I know we want them to give up on Lothal altogether, but I highly doubt they would have let us go by in here as long as we have.”

“That’s reassuring.” Hera smiled at him. “I’m scared they might be waiting for us to relax before moving in.”

“It’s a possibility.” Kallus told her earnestly. “Though with Thrawn gone, it’s unlikely.”

“Do you think you can get intel on that?”

“I would have to go back to the base to do so...” Kallus stated. “Cassian will probably be able to help me with that.”

Hera smiled sadly. “You think they’ll let you do it? For us? For Lothal?”

“You know I always have my ways.”

“It would be shame to see you go, you have been a great asset to us... A great friend as well…”

Kallus smiled, he had caused so much pain to her crew and family in the past, hunting them down for the Empire, for years, and yet she found it appropriate to call him a friend.

A friend, of all things.

He liked it. A lot.

“I’ll talk to base in the morning, and request a pickup.”

Hera opened her mouth to tell him something, but then she quickly put a hand on top of her lips, her eyes wide in what seemed to be anguish.

“Is everything okay?” Kallus quickly asked, panicking, but as soon as he was able to do something about it, she was running down the hall and going into the refresher, closing the door shut behind herself “Hera, do you need help?” Kallus asked nervously as he heard her barf from the outside, he flinched with each heaving.

“I’ll be fine, just... Can you get the med kit from the cockpit?”

Kallus nodded to himself. “Sure thing.” He said before moving down the corridors of the ship, easily making his way into the cockpit. He reached for the place he knew where the medkit was and looked out to see the sun was starting to rise, just a peak of light shining through, both moons still shining in the sky.

Kallus smiled, loving these little moments of beauty the universe was able to give him. Things he was never going to be able to see from a Star Destroyer.

He decided it was time to start his day anyway, and since he knew he was not going to sleep now, he thought as he made his way back to the refresher. Hera was quick to open the door to take the kit from him, shutting it again without another word.

Kallus did want to take a shower before making breakfast, he quickly planned in his head to go get fresh fruit for Hera. Kallus got his towel from Kanan’s old quarters, that now he and Rex shared, quickly enough to not wake the clone up. Kallus went out to see that the hangar door of the Ghost was open, he found it odd but did not think much about it as he started making his way to Ezra's signal tower, which was now their usual docking spot since the battle. He went up and used the refresher there, drying himself as he allowed himself to look around the interior space. 

It’s rather calming now, to think he used to come here to send out his Fulcrum transmissions, that he used to sulk in this tower for hours to no end, thinking and grinding over his decisions, over all the things he had done, that he regretted.

Kallus walked outside to try and see that beautiful early sun he had been looking at before. It was already halfway out, he smiled as he wrapped the towel around his shoulders and leaned into the rails, feeling the nice breeze on his face. 

Suddenly a loud rumble came from his side, Kallus frowned; thankfully he had brought a blaster with him. He dropped his towel and was quick to pull the weapon out, watching for his surroundings, looking for the unusual source. He started making his way around the ledge of the tower, before making a full turn and seeing a giant purple lasat _trying_ to hide himself behind a crate. 

Kallus felt a wash of relief wash through him as he put the blaster back on the holster. “You know I could have shot you, right?” He laughed, but Zeb does not budge nor answer him. Kallus grows worried. “Zeb?” 

No answer again, prompting Kallus to walk up ahead and peak behind the crate, seeing Zeb sitting on the floor, his hands up covering his face, shaken. Kallus immediately leaned down and placed a hand on his knee, trying to get closer.

“Zeb?” He asked more carefully now. “It’s me, I... I would never shoot you, okay?”

_Not anymore._

“I was joking, you just scared me, big guy.” He offered again, but Zeb still did not answer. Kallus moved his thumb, caressing his kneecap. “Zeb?” He asked one more time. Zeb shook, and the human only then noticed the lasat was crying. “Shit, Zeb, don’t cry, please.”

Kallus cursed himself, it probably was not the best of ideas to tell someone to just _stop crying_.

“It wasn’t you.” Zeb said, still not bringing his hands down. “I’ve been here for hours, it’s just... I miss the kid, Kal. I miss Kanan.”

Kallus was not close to Ezra or Kanan to feel what the specters were feeling, but he tried to relate, he _tried_ so hard. But this was Zeb, and to him, Zeb would never be _just_ another specter. Zeb was the tip point of his defection; Zeb was the one he hurt the most... Zeb was there when everything changed.

Zeb was _why_ everything changed.

 _You are also the reason Zeb is with the rebellion, you took his home away from him -_ His mind is quick to remember 

“I’m sorry.” Kallus whispered. “Is there anything I can do? At least right now?”

Zeb brought down his hands, placing one on his lap while he used the other to wipe his eyes, even though the short fur on his face is already matted from the tears. “Can you stay?” He asked, quietly almost. Kallus froze up inside, he had never been one to comfort people, especially two in such a short period of time.

He might have used his daily credit on Hera; but this was _Zeb_. 

“Sure thing.” Kallus smiled reassuringly and sat down by his side, leaning his back against the crate as well. He and Zeb probably had not had such an intimate time just the two of them since the night of Kallus’s apology, or Bahryn.

Zeb immediately curled up into Kallus, taking him by surprise and placing his head on the human’s lap. Kallus did not know what to do at first, though he eventually placed a hand on Zeb’s armor-less shoulder, running his ungloved fingers in circles on Zeb’s fur, which got responded with a purr. 

Kallus was taken aback and pulled his hand away, afraid he had done something wrong, but Zeb quickly turned back to him. “Why did you stop?”

“I- I…” Kallus stuttered. “I don’t know.”

“That felt nice.” Zeb rumbled low with his voice. “Keep going.” 

Kallus nodded before Zeb turned away again, Kallus placed his hand back on his shoulder and continued with the caresses. Eventually Zeb went back to weeping, quietly, as if he were ashamed to cry in front of Kallus. The human placed his other hand on top of Zeb’s head, scratching him there, occasionally moving to his ear, to which Zeb always seemed to ease under. 

_“Shhh”_ Kallus whispered, looking down. “It’s okay, I’m here, I’m not leaving, let it all out.” 

Zeb shifted and opened Kallus's legs to sit between them, now placing his head snugly on Kallus's stomach, wrapping both arms around his middle as he continued to cry, and Kallus just held him, afraid to hurt, afraid to see him break.

Eventually the tears ceased, and Kallus thought Zeb had fallen asleep, but the lasat sat up again after a period of silence. “Thank you, Kal” Zeb smiled, looking at Kallus, his green eyes shifting between his face and a random spot on the floor. “I didn’t want to seem weak in front of the girls.” He admitted. “They’ve been through enough too, perhaps even worse.”

“I know.” Kallus smiled sadly. “You don’t have to put up a tough façade, you know that, right?”

“What do you mean facade?!?” Zeb made a low growl, earning an earnest laugh from Kallus.

“You know what I meant.” Kallus continued to smile as he reached up and caressed Zeb’s chin, right under his beard, to which the lasat tried to hide a purr from. “I was _thinking_ ” Kallus continued, pulling his hand back, still somewhat taken aback by Zeb’s purring. “We haven’t really spent time together just the two of us since I defected.”

“Yeah, cause the idiot kid was always in the way.” Zeb tried to joke, but Kallus didn’t laugh. “Things are just... Hectic in the rebellion.”

“I have noticed.” Kallus smiled now. “But we are not with the rebellion right now, and you need both a friend and some way to let out your frustration... I was thinking we could try to practice some sparring, what do you say?”

Zeb’s ears immediately shot up in excitement, though he coughed, trying to hide it. Kallus squint his eyes, trying to decipher what his expressions meant underneath the man’s tough exterior.

The ISB training was harsh and unforgiving, it trained its members to read the finest of expressions, but Zeb, Kallus realized, was a tough one to break into. They did not exactly teach him how to read every single alien expression in the galaxy, especially the ones that did not resemble humans all that much. Kallus had started noticing Zeb’s ears were a whole new subtle form of communication for him to learn, much like Hera’s lekku.

“That sounds fun.” Zeb smiled, his left ear twitching, Kallus noted.

“Well, hope you don’t get too used to it though, I’m actually leaving tomorrow.”

“Why?” Zeb frowned.

“There isn’t much I can’t do here anymore.” Kallus explained. “They need me more at Yavin right now, also I can help you better from there.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Zeb scratched the back of his head, avoiding Kallus’s gaze, making the human wonder if he had been upset about the decision.

“Did you even rest?” Kallus wondered, noticing a gruff on Zeb’s voice.

“I did, for a while, woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep.”

“Do you want to go to bed now?”

“Not really, I’m hungry actually.”

“We can go into town and get some breakfast to bring back to the ship.” Kallus suggested as he got up, wiping both fingerless-gloved hands on his pants before extending one of them to Zeb, offering to help him up. “What do you think?”

Zeb smiled. “Sounds good to me” He said as he took Kallus’s hand, accepting the help to stand on his feet.

They went to the market, prepared breakfast, and after a quick nap on Zeb’s part, they sparred before lunch, where Zeb made him promise they would have an opportunity to do that again, much to Kallus’s surprise and contentment.

He had been back at Yavin by the next evening. His work had been good to him: he had spent time helping other defectors settle, organizing data, searching for intel. A whole two months went by before the Ghost arrived back on base.

Once the ship landed, a ceremony had been organized in secret to promote Hera to General, and as soon as the celebratory party was over, the first thing Zeb did was bring up their sparring sessions, to which Kallus agreed upon for the next morning.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Cassian asked Kallus as they met for a cigarette later that night, behind the main temple. The other Fulcrum’s accent thick as usual; even with a heavy accent himself, Kallus’s could be easily identified as snobby upper lever Coruscanti, he still found it odd he could not place a finger on what planet Cassian was from. As an Imperial, it should have bothered him, but as a rebel, it hardly mattered.

“What?” Kallus asked with the cigarette stuck between his lips as he lit it up. Smoking was not a habit of his, but he liked to keep Cassian company and have himself get busy in the meantime. “What isn’t a good idea?” Kallus raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly where Cassian was going, and yet challenging the smaller human to voice it out anyways.

“Sparring, with Zeb?” Cassian raised an eyebrow. Kallus sighed, Cassian knew about their long history, about Lasan, Lothal, Bahryn, Atollon and everything in between. Not exactly because Kallus told him, but because Cassian had been the one Draven assigned to have Kallus’s situation straightened out, and the Fulcrum also took the opportunity to hear Zeb’s side of the story also.

“You should not bring classified matters into our private conversations.” Kallus teased him “Garazeb was the one who asked, I’m not going to say no!”

“Because you feel guilty? Or because you actually want to?”

Kallus does not look at Andor when he shakes his head. “Yes, believe it or not, I want to train with someone who I once swore to kill. Is that what you want to hear?”

Cassian grinned.

“ _What?_ ” Kallus barked.

“You’re digging yourself into a hole, I don’t think you’re going to be able to climb out of, when the time comes.”

“What does that mean?”

Cassian put out his cigarette and shrugged as he turned to the ex-Imperial, purposefully -and succeeding- in annoying him. “One day, you’ll know.”

Andor left and yelled out a goodnight once he was a few feet away. Kallus gruffed annoyed and after another one last cigarette, to compensate his stress, he headed back to his cabin. The next thing he knows, he feels a furry finger on the bridge of his nose.

 _“Kal.”_ He hears in a whisper. “ _Kal, wake up._ ”

“What th- Zeb?!?”

_“It’s 0500.″_

_“Oh no, I forgot to set off my alarm.”_ Kallus said quickly. _“I’m so sorry.”_

Kallus quickly came down from his bunk and grabbed a new set of clothes. _“Come.”_ He turned to Zeb, gesturing him to follow him out of the cabin. 

“You smell horrible!” Zeb continued to whisper once they were out. “Is that spice?”

Kallus frowned as they started to walk. “ _Tobacco_ , did you ever smell spice? They’re nothing alike, spice doesn’t rub off as strongly.”

“Your smell is worst than mine right now.” Zeb grunted with a huff, earning a smile from the ex-Imperial. “Look, Kal.” Zeb then came to a full stop, making Kallus turn around to pay attention to whatever it was he had to say. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, okay? It was fun on Lothal, I was hoping you’d want to do it again, but it’s okay if you do-”

“ _Zeb,_ ” Kallus interrupted him, grabbing Zeb’s wrist, bringing the lasat’s focus to him again. “We _are_ doing this and if it were you who forgot to wake up, I would do the same.”

“Heh,” Zeb laughed nervously. “I’m not quite sure it would be that easy to wake me up.”

Kallus smirked. “I’d find a way.” before turning away and walking into the refresher, changing into a set of workout pants, he left the shirt the same as he had worn the previous cycle, it was about to get dirty anyway... 

It was still dark outside as they made their way through the thick jungle, only a few sunrays showing out their way. Kallus had already searched the area on his spare time to find a nice practicing space. He led the way until the two of them had reached a set of ruins, the space available to them was around the full size of the Ghost, some of its walls still up, some debris and green life around, as if it had been taken over and consumed by the jungle. 

Zeb’s eyes wandered around astonished, it looked beautiful, and spacious enough for their training. “How did you find this?” 

“I have my ways.” Kallus smiled as he held out his training bo, one of his hands behind his back. Never had he missed so much the bo-rifle he had to run away without when he escaped his certain death as a traitor in the hands of the Empire. Zeb put out his bo as well, crossing with Kallus as they prepared to fight, their eyes staring deep into each other, Zeb pursed his lips and gave Kallus a small nod.

Kallus went ahead and quickly blocked off Zeb’s first attack, immediately heading below as Zeb changed the angle of his weapon. Kallus used his position to shove Zeb away, the two of them gaining momentum to cross attack each other in full force.

“Have you been training without me?” Zeb asked with a light chuckle before going upwards for a new attack, Kallus blocked him once again, shoving the lasat away with a foot to his chest.

“You just haven’t uncovered all of my tricks,” Kallus spun his bo and Zeb mimicked him before heading towards the human, who moved backwards and away from his blow. “We haven’t fought enough for that.”

Zeb smirked before striking another sideways blow, to which Kallus met with perfectly, Zeb went again for the same move and Kallus ducked while blocking his next one, placing the two men incredibly close to each other.

“Are you saying we ought to make this a routine?” Zeb asked and Kallus shook his head, giving his friend another smirk right back.

“We might as well train for the match I owe you, right?”

“Touché.” Zeb smiled before being blocked by the human, sending them into another quick and loud clash of weapons.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Another three months had gone by when Kallus found himself sitting down at his desk, studying his datapad, looking at archives, a holoprojector displaying a map in front of him. “Alexsandr?” He heard someone call out his first name, coming from a thick, heavy voice. Kallus looked up and saw Draven by the door, staring at him. “Come into the meeting room, please.”

Kallus observed the space around him to see his colleagues who were staring immediately go back to their assignments, pretending what just happened was not completely odd. He got up and started making his way to the room, where only Draven and Bail Organa stood. Kallus had met Bail through holograms, but never in person. 

“Your majesty, may I present you Captain Kallus.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, sir.” Kallus nodded politely after Draven introduced him.

“It’s my pleasure, Captain.” Bail said before turning to the General, giving him a nod, signaling him he wanted to talk to Kallus in private.

“Excuse me.” Draven said before turning around and leaving Kallus behind with Bail’s imposing, _important_ presence. 

“I want to start by giving you my congratulations, Captain.” Bail started walking around the table, trying to get closer to Kallus. “Your work as Fulcrum was very impressive, it still is...”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I need your help, Captain.” Bail continued. “My daughter is a member of the Imperial Senate, representing Alderaan. I fear she is in danger; I need someone to guide her in her next trip, someone with both intelligence and military training, and I want it to be you.”

Kallus frowned. “I’m sorry, sir, may I ask why? And what this mission entails?”

Bail raised his chin and looked at the younger man. “You’re one to ask questions, huh?”

“That’s how I left the empire, sir” Kallus told him, confident. “I don’t work with anything other than complete transparency.”

Bail smiled and nodded. “You’re right.” The viceroy turned on the hologram, showing several of the maps Kallus had been working on in the past few weeks. “I observed your work, Captain. I know you’re looking into the omitted Imperial maps and I know that, with the right tools, you can retrieve these maps yourself.”

Kallus’s eyes widened; Organa was not wrong. Kallus knew exactly how to find them if he were still an Agent.

“We need those maps, Captain. We also need to know what the Empire considers vital information... Yavin is a nice home, but it probably won’t stay like this forever, much like Atollon didn’t.”

Kallus analyzed the maps, he knew them like the back of his hand at that point, almost carved into his brain. General Draven and Dodonna were both scouring for new planets and moons they could stablish a new base on, and Kallus was the link between them, reading the maps and trying to understand their history and data. He did not want to fall into one of Thrawn’s traps again, even if no one in the known galaxy had any idea of where the chiss was.

“What is your plan, sir?” Kallus continued, shaking his creeping thoughts away. 

“The princess has access to Imperial files in a limited capacity, if we bring you into Coruscant, with her guidance, will you be able to use your intel to retrieve those maps?” 

“Yes, sir, although... I’m not exactly welcome in Coruscant.” Kallus stated with a dry laugh. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the Empire had a bounty on my head.”

“With the proper disguise, it won’t be a problem.” Organa turned off the hologram and placed both hands behind his back, turning to Kallus. “Draven has already cleared you for the job.”

“Of course, sir, when do we start?” Kallus nodded, placing both hands behind his back as well and pushing himself off the table he had been leaning into.

“Tomorrow morning you leave for Alderaan, where my daughter will meet with you and take you to Coruscant.”

“Sounds perfect, sir.”

“Draven will give you the memo he and I prepared for you. I will await your return with great excitement, Captain.” Bail gave him a smile and a small nod before Kallus exited the room and made his way to the hangar where the Ghost had been stationed. Zeb, Rex and two recruits were doing pushups near the cargo ramp. Kallus leaned into the hull of a smaller, nearby ship and crossed his arms over his chest, observing patiently, waiting for them to be over. 

Zeb and Rex were both shirtless, Kallus noticed as he pulled a water flask from the top of a crate near him where they placed their work out supplies. He took a swig and sighed pleasantly with the refreshing sensation the cool water gave him.

Rex finished the counting and all of them stood up, the two recruits looking absolutely _wrecked_. “Is everything okay, shinies?” Rex asked with a laugh placing both hands on his hips 

The two recruits, a human girl and a blue nautolan boy, stared at each other, completely out of breath. “I told you not to ask help from a _clone trooper_ and a _lasat._ ” the girl said, shoving the boy playfully. 

Zeb did not pay any attention to them as he jogged up to meet with Kallus, who handed him the cold flask without a word. “Throw in an ex-ISB to see what you’re really up against, huh?” He joked with a shove at Kallus’s shoulder, to which the human laughed before Zeb took a long gulp from the flask, emptying it out in one swig. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you still be working?”

Kallus shifted his position, putting the pressure of his weight on his good leg. “I’m heading out for a mission tomorrow, I guess we won’t be able to spar for a while.”

“Where are you going?” Zeb asked, his ears shooting up in curiosity.

“Alderaan, then Coruscant.” Kallus shrugged. “It’s an intel thing.”

“Coruscant, heh?” Zeb smirked, grabbing another flask. “Will you need a disguise? Will it be hilarious?”

Kallus gave him an incredulous look. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Very much.”


	2. Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably specify [THIS](https://deathcomealive.tumblr.com/post/629300494078197760) is the Alderaanian Security, so yeah...

Large plainfields, beautifully decorated gardens that reached out for what seemed to be miles and miles, large mountains covered in snow at the distance.

That was all Kallus could see from the cockpit of the Tantive IV, where he had been invited by the pilots to come watch the take-off, as a suggestion from the viceroy himself. The pilot smiled as he stared out, dumbstruck at the view. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked, proudly.

Kallus seemed to shift off from a daydream, he nodded, his throat drying, like he was a child caught in the act. “Very beautiful indeed, Lieutenant.”

“You see that lake over there?” The co-pilot now used her flat palm to point at a body of water, not far from where they were flying over. Kallus craned his neck to take a better look. “That’s a meteor landing site, all the water comes from the underground water table underneath…” She explained. “That lake is sacred to us, it tells a story of beauty and thrive that came from destruction.”

The lake was beautiful, at its borders, citizens stood, some seemingly just stopping on their walk through the gardens, others looked like they were praying. Kallus swallowed dryly, but whatever thoughts ran through his mind were interrupted by the distinct sound of opening doors, showcasing a guardsman coming in to bring food and refreshments for the pilots. Kallus excused himself and headed to the refresher.

Once inside and locked away, Kallus looked at himself in the mirror: on his head, a stupid helmet shaped like a weird pointy oval, framing his -now- completely even beard, meticulously dyed to a light brown shade, seemingly more ginger and rosey rather than his natural light blonde, his mutton chops now long gone. His hair was still the same length, loose strings stubbornly falling off the helmet and onto his face, which now was the same shade of warm as his beard. He looked stupid, unrecognizable. 

Kallus sighed heavily, much to his distress, as he felt the jump to hyperspace.

He probably had not seen his face this clearly since his early days in the Republic Intelligence Academy, a child; and even then, he could barely grow a full face when he headed into Imperial grounds.

The Tantive IV was Princess Leia’s personal diplomatic ship, a Correllian vessel made for Alderaanian Diplomacy. He had met the princess before embarking: her white long-sleeved dress and hair in two perfect buns, as she gave him the impression to be much more mature her age played her out to be. Kallus saw himself surprised at the sight; she was younger than he imagined.

Alderaan was relatively close to Coruscant, so the ride was not long. He did not get to a see a proper sight of the capitol before being taken to the princess’s apartment, where he and other Alderaanian Security present had their own quarters, standing as protection for the princess.

“You’re the captain from Yavin, right?” One of the guards asked him once the princess retreated herself back to her quarters. Kallus nodded. “I’m Lieutenant Linh, I will be the one escorting you through our security proceedings.”

Kallus frowned, Organa had mentioned something about a shadow on Yavin, but it was not brought up again in their last briefings. The woman did not look older than twenty-five, and by the looks of how she portrayed herself near the princess, it seemed like she was quite familiar with the crown.

She extended her hand for a shake, he hesitated for a second, but reached out anyways. “I’m Captain Kallus. Looking forward to work with Alderaan.”

Linh showed him their routine and around the apartment, getting him into the loop to act as a regular Alderaanian Security officer. Bail had not specified when the plan was going to be sent into action, but Linh had asked him to be patient, so he was.

After three cycles, Kallus found himself not being able to fall asleep. It was weirdly silent in the outside; every night, he would always pay attention to any abnormalities, knowing he could identify and act faster than the Alderaanian Security. Kallus soon found himself standing, making his way towards the balcony doors attached to the room, looking out to the polluted coruscanti night sky; the thick, greasy wind blowing through his hair. He sighed before reaching out and pulling the lighter and pack of cigarettes he grabbed before leaving the room.

Kallus grew worried when he heard footsteps behind him, turning around to see the princess walking up to him, wrapping her sleeping robes tighter around herself “Mind if I borrow one?” She wondered.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, your highness?” Kallus stood up straight and hid his pack and lighter back in his pants, the princess shooed him off with a dismissive hand.

“It’s none of your business, Captain.” She leaned her head, eyeing him patiently.

“Yes, ma’am.”

She gestured for him to hand her over the cigarette, almost demanding it, though not in a condescending way. He gave her one and helped her light it up, before doing the same for himself. Leia leaned over the balcony rails and started inhaling the smoke like she had done it a thousand times over.

“How are you finding Coruscant, Captain?” She looked over at him, taking a drag and inviting him to come closer. “Ever been to our _fine,_ ” Leia took a deep breath; Kallus could hear the sarcasm in her tone as she let out the thick cloud of dark smoke “Capital?” 

“Coruscant is my home planet, your highness.” He told her, stiffening his back. “Haven’t been here in over five years, however.”

“Five years, huh?” The princess asked, giving him a sideways glance. “I’m assuming you don’t keep in touch with your family then.”

Kallus nodded. “You are right, I do not.”

“We are going to stay here for a few days… We have plenty of time to try and go see your relatives... If you want, of course.”

Kallus took a long drag, bumping the ashes off the balcony right after. “Would not be safe, or advisable. My family would react to seeing me the same way a lot of other high-level Coruscantis react to their offspring joining the rebellion.” 

“Do you even have news from them?” Leia asked and Kallus shook his head, his lips pursed tightly together, he did not want her to know, this was a topic he would rather not talk about. 

“Not really, no.” Kallus shook his head. “I highly doubt they’re even worried.”

He thinks back to his family. His parents were both widowed when they met, trying their hands at marriage again. He had older siblings on both sides, neither did not care much for him, but he was much too young when their parents split and remarried other people, had more children.

Stuck in the middle, he made part of no family, he was the offspring of partnerships his parents would rather pretend had never existed in the eyes of the high class coruscantis. He grew up with scraps and leftovers in a family of posh and glamour.

In his early teens, his father found out about his first boyfriend: the rushed kisses between classes and the runaways to the mid-levels, trying to act tough. In high-level Coruscanti fashion, his father made threats and sure his life was a living hell.

Making his way up to the Intelligece Academy of the Republic was a bold attempt to escape from his family. The teenage frustration and the want to never come back home drove him to high grades, inviting him into the Imperial Academy when the Empire was established. He was a good student, graduated top of his class, an ISB agent at an early age, quickly rising through the ranks.

The further away he was, the better for him; the higher he was, the more he hoped his parents would see how better he had been. But anytime he went home, it was all about the new children, about his dashing older brothers and their gorgeous wives, their new families, his younger siblings. He was only a mild inconvenience they had to put up with whenever he came by for more than just a day. 

The Empire helped him shove away the last of them out of his life, helped him make himself independent. Until Bahryn, when Kallus realized it was all a bunch of bantha fodder. 

But even if Kallus saw how independent he was not, it did not mean that his family would be ready to welcome him with open arms, now more than ever. They might not have praised him for his career choices, but they would _hate_ him if they knew he was a traitor to their precious Empire. 

Kallus secretly hoped they thought he was dead, and he hated himself to even care about what they knew. 

“You have sibilings?” The princess’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Kallus nodded. “Don’t necessarily get along with them, though.”

“I’m an only child, you know?” She continued. “Sometimes it feels lonely, feels like there is a part of me missing.” She placed a tight fist carefully on her chest, her eyes cast down as she observed the lower levels: nice restaurants and the top of other buildings in view, a very nice one for Coruscant. Way better than the one his family had growing up. “I love my parents and they always made sure I didn’t grow alone, my mother had several students of the court under her wing, but I feel a presence, like a part of me is somewhere out there.” Kallus did not understand, but he still nodded politely, it was a valid feeling to have. “Have you ever been to the lower levels of Coruscant?” She asked suddenly, Kallus nodded.

Kallus had been down those levels a few times. During the academy days he and a few friends would sneak into bars and try to get someone to take them home or go into the 'fresher with them for a few minutes. He smiled at a memory or two, besides everything, he has good ones back from those days...

Most of those friends died on Onderon, and he holds those memories dear to his heart. Hoping they’d be somewhere with the force, watching him, proud of what he’d done, even if it meant betraying what they fought for when they were alive, he hoped they _understood_. 

He remembers one friend in particular: Tohvé. He and Kallus had been close for most of their time studying together. Tohvé would sometimes sneak into his bunk at night, his dark brown locks always leaving behind loose hairs in his pillows. Other nights, they would briefly talk in the bars before some older man or lady always took him home. Different night, a different rich person.

Tohvé used to tell him that he was the only constant. _Alex_ , he would call the now-rebel. It always tugged in his heart, it always hurt him, when he thought of the boy. It was his first heartbreak, and it _hurt_ , then and even now, to some kriffed up extent.

In the academy, Tohvé had been his complete opposite. While Kallus was stern and dedicated, Tohvé was unfocused and challenging, always questioning everything and everyone, always being reprimanded for _something_. Kallus had heard he had died in combat on his first year with the Imperial Navy. Now, knowing what he knows, Kallus wonders if the Empire had executed him, could he have run away, instead? Much like Kallus himself did? 

He would probably never know the answer. 

“A few times, your majesty.” He answers her. “Had some rowdy friends in the Academy.”

“I have been a few times as well.” Leia tells him. “Growing up on Alderaan, it can be alienating to what the galaxy truly is like…” She leans into the rails again, pulling in her last long drag before putting out the stub against the durasteel. The princess then stands up straighter and sighs before turning to him again “We should go retrieve the files tomorrow as soon as we arrive on the Senate, then by next morning we will all leave together.”

Kallus nodded. “Understood.”

“Goodnight, Captain.” Leia smiled tiredly before heading back to her quarters. “Also, please call me Leia.”

“Yes, yo-“ Kallus stopped himself and relaxed. “Leia.”

She smiled before turning away. “Get some sleep, please.”

“Will do.” Kallus took his time to finish off his last cigarette before heading back to bed.

The next morning, the princess headed to the Senate for an early meeting with other peers, Kallus and Linh followed her as per their duty, always close by. Though Kallus did not think that walking into the coruscanti senate for the first time since he was a kid, would affect him as hard as it did.

Their steps were loud through the momentarily empty hallways, remembering him of school trip when he was only nine, running around these hallways with a small backpack carrying his lunch attached to him. Scared of holding hands with a boy he so dearly liked but he was sure saw him as just a friend, as they ran away from their classmates, thinking they were so adventurous, so reckless.

He recalls being in his early teens, following his father’s pompous posture as he led his middle child inside the main gathering, calling him his “assistant” every time they ran into somebody important.

The princess walked out of her meeting with Linh and Kallus both guarding her, walking ahead, chin up, with purpose. This time the hallways were fuller, he knew a larger meeting was about to start, that was when the princess grabbed his arm for attention

“Captain, is everything ready? We are doing this right now.” The princess asked him in a whisper. Kallus looked over to Linh, who was standing opposite him behind the princess.

“Yes, ma’am.” He said in character.

“Follow me, captain.”

Kallus did not say anything as he followed her orders, stepping in right behind her, both hands behind his back. The princess stopped to talk to few other senators as she made her way around, Kallus noticed there might be a meeting soon enough, they are surrounded by other people. He had studied the strategy over and over again, all he needed was for Leia to say when, and that was it.

He did not voice his concerns though, he had other things in mind: being in the Imperial senate meant he was being watched; there were _definitely_ holos of him being recorded right now. Nothing is stopping the Empire from executing him and ambushing the Princess, the weapon in his holster feels ten times heavier with that realization. 

Leia eventually walked into an empty corridor, then another, and then entered a dark room that looked like security quarters, it resembled too much a Star Destroyer and something funny rumbled inside Kallus, and not in a good way.

“Get to work.” The princess told him sternly, three control panels were right in front of them, Leia went straight to one and started doing what she was there for. Kallus had to recollect his thoughts before going to another one. “I already cleared you,” She told him. “Just stole the code from one of the senators we just ran into, impressive, huh?” The princess laughed. 

Kallus tried to hide his worries from the princess as he plugged the chip inside the panel. The princess continued to work, Kallus did not know on what, but he only had a few more seconds to finish extracting the maps. Looking at the panel, searching for what he was looking, he quickly found the files. 

Something else sparkled at the corner of his eye. _Ichassam_. The name rang a loud bell on his mind. 

“Are you done, Captain?” Leia asked. “I just scrambled the holos, we need to leave.”

Kallus copied that file as well waiting two more seconds before pulling out the card. 

“We can go.” He quickly turns to her as they leave the room. As if they were never there. 

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Later in the evening, the princess sat in her apartment’s living room, looking over the details of their trip back to Alderaan as presented by Linh.

“Your majesty,” The other Alderaanian security guard came forward, interrupting Linh. “You father is requesting your presence in a coded holocall.”

Kallus immediately saw a shift in Leia’s expression, her eyes became worried, her expression faltered, even if she clearly tried to hide it; he assumed it wasn’t common for her father to do that, she was clearly in slight distress.

“Leia, my love, how are you?” Bail answered patiently, sweetly. Leia and Linh exchanged a look, a relieved one.

“Is everything okay, father?” She asked worriedly.

“You have nothing to worry about, love.” Bail continued. “I am on my way back to Alderaan, and I came to assign you a task, if you’re available to, of course…”

Leia seemed to ease with her heavy sigh. “You scared me for a minute, dad! What is it, that you need me to do?”

Bail smiled, Kallus could she how proud he was of her. “Admiral Raddus will meet with you in Coruscant in a few hours, he left Yavin at around the same time I did, he will take you to Tatooine.”

“Tatooine?” Leia frowned, exchanging a quick look with Linh, who mirrored her expression.

“Yes, you will look for General Kenobi; Obi-Wan, his name is. He served me during the Clone War, and I need you and Admiral Raddus to bring him to Alderaan. He is a good friend of our family and will come without much resistance, let him bring whatever and whoever else he wants or needs to, understood?”

Leia nodded. “Yes, dad.”

“Is Captain Kallus there?”

“Right here, your majesty.” Kallus nodded, and Leia reprogrammed the call so he would show up as well, gesturing for him to walk closer.

“After the Tantive IV leaves, you and Linh will stay back with the files and safely bring them back to the rebel base. Linh already knows the escape procedure.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bail nodded at Kallus and dismissed him, though the Viceroy continued, now looking at his daughter. “I love you, Leia, don’t ever forget that.”

The princess smiled back warmly at her father. “Yes, dad. I love you too.”

The call ended, a heavy silence settling, Linh and Leia exchanged another look, but the princess did not say anything. She got up and turned off the holotable completely, taking a second to herself before looking at the other two people in the room.

“I will head back to my quarters now.” She said. “We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.”

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

After making sure the princess was safe aboard the Tantive IV, Kallus walked through the lower hallways of the Imperial senate, his feet unconsciously mimicking the Lieutenant’s footsteps. Linh escorted him back to the apartment, so they could retrieve their things and take time before leaving.

By nightfall, they took a horizontal elevator, in casual clothing, to find a non-consular ship parked in an already established location: A small, unidentified correlian vessel with two quarters and a refresher. Linh and Kallus both made their way into the cockpit before Linh started it up. Kallus, now relieved, took the time to check if everything was fine with the files, subconsciously eyeing the one he had stolen aside from the maps. 

As Linh made their way out into the atmosphere, Kallus started racketing his brain, trying to find the little information he still had about Ichassam in his memory. The name was not familiar, but there was a time, shortly after Bahryn, that Kallus went to search for the things he never wanted to know, when looking at his own files and the data on himself, that name would constantly come up.

The Ichassam Resource, it was what it was called. Kallus remembers the name was usually -not always- associated with the fall of Lasan, and any subsequent acts and missions that came afterwards. He never understood what it was, or what it meant. He had tried looking into it, when he was still in the Empire, but it was never something he managed to do, and _now_ it was here, easily fallen into his lap, staring back at him.

He wonders if h-

“Oh _no._ ” Linh suddenly states, breaking him out of his thoughts as she grabs a pair of headphones from above her head, pressing one side into her ear attentively. “Major, please report.” She said into a speaker on the panel. Kallus perked up, a bad feeling running through his body.

“What happened?” He asked quickly, but she put up a finger to shut him up, listening to the transmission. She listened attentively and then brought down the headphone, blinking ahead of her a few times before turning to him. 

“There is a battle above Scarif breaking out.” She told him. “We can’t go back to the rebel base.”

“What do you mean?” Kallus panicked. “Is the base safe?” 

“I have no idea, I picked that off a non-rebel transmission! I can’t contact them from this ship.” Linh started panicking as well.

“Try talking to Alderaan.” Kallus suggested, she nodded and started going through the panel.

A signal quickly picked up. “This is Lieutenant Linh, I would like a status update on the fleet’s commands.” She said quickly.

“This is Lieutenant Honn, talking from Alderaan’s Security Offices. Viceroy Organa has suggested your return to Alderaan, Lieutenant.”

Linh and Kallus both looked at each other. “Organa was already on his way back to Alderaan. I do not like the sound of this.” Kallus shakes his head.

“I don’t either.” 

“Ask them about the nature of the attack.”

“Lieutenant.” Linh asked as she pressed the comm button again. “I found an anomaly in the in-flux of hyperlanes, is it an attack? What is the nature?”

“Yes, Lieutenant, rebel forces invaded Scarif, the Alliance has sent reinforcements.” The crackly voice answered.

Linh and Kallus shared a look between one another. “Thank you.” She answered for the last time before turning off. 

“Scarif is the base of Imperial information, an invasion on Scarif would not be taken lightly.” Kallus shook his head. “You realize that we have stolen Imperial information with us _right now_? We can’t risk going to Alderaan, the princess just aided us, if the Empire knows what we did, they’d know Alderaan is involved, we could jeopardize the crown _and_ our data.”

“Isn’t this data vital though? Wouldn’t the Alliance need the information we have? We got it in case something like this happened.”

“We already have backup forces, the information we have right now was for long term planning, if Yavin needs to be evacuated, we already have several places to run to if we need to scatter our forces.” Kallus scratched the back of his head nervously as he paced uselessly around the small cockpit. “Which I think that is unlikely from the Alliance to do anyways.”

“What do you suggest then?” Linh asked. “You’re the captain, I’m not going to argue against your decision.”

“Organa _suggested_ we return, he didn’t _request_ it.” Kallus told her, a hand scratching his beard, feeling how weirdly even the hairs were. “We have to stay afloat until the battle is over, this ship isn’t fit for battle if we run into a trap, plus, we need to safe-keep the data.”

“We don’t know how long it’ll last; we might not have enough fuel to just stay afloat and sit it out.”

“I wouldn’t advise to stay around Coruscant either.” Kallus shook his head. “We should go somewhere.”

“May I suggest a place?” Linh thought deeply before offering, Kallus sighed with a reluctant nod before gesturing for her to place coordinates. 


	3. Nar Shaddaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: This chapter deals with Sentient Trafficking (or Human Trafficking for us, earthlings), the Archive warnings aren't exactly perfect so I'm dropping it here. You can skip this one if you feel uncomfortable with it (It does have a happy ending!)**
> 
> This chapter is quite short since it's the split from the last one, please enjoy!

_knock knock_

Kallus sighed, it had not been long since he had been awake, but the ship was in hyperspace, so he decided to jump straight into work, sitting on the galley, alone. “Come in!” Kallus yelled over his shoulder, not taking his eyes from his datapad.

A slush of doors opening could be heard from behind him. “We’re dropping off hyperspace in fifteen minutes.”

Kallus did not look back but nodded anyways. Waiting to hear the doors closing, he grew weary when feeling someone’s presence behind him instead. He quickly turned off the datapad.

“You don’t trust me.” He could hear the smirk on Linh’s voice, somewhere between pretending she was not upset and curiosity. The ex-Imperial turned around and stared at her with arms crossed over her chest defiantly. “What were you doing?”

“Rebellion matters.” He snapped, not meaning to sound rude, but he knows that is what he came across as.

“Hm, didn’t look like it.” Linh moved to sit down across from him before pointing at the datapad on his hands. “Also that is Alderaanian property.”

Kallus gave her a stare, growing impatient at where she was going with it. Her palm stretched out in front of him, gesturing for him to hand over the device, he rolled his eyes, but complied. Linh opened the datapad but did not have to scroll long before finding something that got a reaction out of her.

The color drained from her tanned face, and Kallus quickly grew worried “What?” He asked her when she quickly put the datapad down.

“Where did you get that Ichassam file?!” She frowned and looked at him up and down.

“At the senate, I stole it with the maps!” Kallus explained, raising both hands in an innocent gesture. “Do you know what that is?”

Linh nodded, shyly, apprehensive almost, but not looking at him.

“You’re an Imp! You should know!”

Kallus’s eyes quickly grew dark, he got up and placed both hands on the table he had been previously using. “I am _not_ an Imp!” He yelled. “I saw that name over and over inside the Empire and even with a high rank I never found out what it was! You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, but at least don’t insult me like we are not in a tough position right now, Lieutenant.”

Kallus huffed before starting to make his way out the galley.

“It’s a smuggler’s guild.” She voiced out, loud, though hesitant, right before he exited through the doors. Kallus stopped, placing a hand on the doorway, though not turning to face her. “It is a smuggler’s guild of Imperial trust… They do the Empire’s dirty work when it comes to weapons and slaves.”

Kallus slowly turned around, now looking at Linh curled up into herself, small, as she sat on the chair, looking at him as she watched for a reaction. “How do you know that?”

“Because I was _in_ it,” She said, getting his full attention. “As a slave.”

Kallus sighed, now fully facing her. “Linh, I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

“It’s okay,” Linh got up, pacing around the room. “That was so long ago, there’s no way you could’ve known…” She walked up to him and did not cross looks as she made her way through him to get back to the cockpit.

Once she was close enough to the door, Kallus reached up to her. “I want in.”

Linh stopped and turned to him, her hair flowing with her movements. “You what?”

“I want to know more about it.” He continued, not making an effort to get her attention again. “As a rebel, who has a chance to fight against the Empire.”

A small smile tugged on the corner of her lips. “Then you’re really going to like where we’re going.” She said before walking back into the cockpit, the door slid shut behind herself, leaving Kallus back with a frown on his face.

He followed her into the cockpit right when the final hyperspace signal started to chirp. Linh sat at the pilot’s seat and Kallus took the place by her side as she started making her way down to the orbit ahead of them.

“Where are we?” He frowned.

Linh gave him a weak smile, bracing herself for his reaction. “…Nar Shaddaa…”

Not disappointing her, Kallus’s eyes grew wide. “ _Nar Shaddaa_?!?” He yelled. “Are you _insane_?! You brought us to _smuggler’s moon_?!?”

“It’s our best bet if we want to hid-“

“Hide?!?” Kallus asked incredulous. “You want to _hide_ on Hutt territory?!? It’s not like we’re even close to Alderaan!”

“We’re not in Hutta Town, so calm down, will you?” Linh continued. “Alderaan is in the inner rim, we couldn’t stay there! Also, I can get you ahead on Ichassam here!”

Kallus sighed with heavy concern, but reluctantly accepted the offer. “You wiped the ship’s information, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” Linh rolled her eyes, continuing their descent. Once they found a place to park, they sat silently for a while, letting the heavy density of the air between them cool down.

“This is where I managed to escape to before I was taken to Alderaan, I know this town like the back of my hand.” Linh explained to Kallus. “That’s why I brought us here, I trust my gut. The plan was to just stay low, but I’m going to take you somewhere.”

“Where?” Kallus frowned.

“A bar, it’s where most dealings happen around here, small scale though. Remember this isn’t Hutta Town, do not get your hopes up."

“And what am I supposed to do with this information?” Kallus crossed his arms over his chest, earning a smirk back from the girl.

“You’re a spy, you’ll know what to do.”

Kallus sighed heavily, but was intelligently aware that she was not wrong. “Any other tips?”

“Don’t even think about even placing your hand near your blaster, it’s going to make everyone uncomfortable and target us, don’t touch it unless it’s _absolutely_ necessary.”

“I’m ex-ISB, I can handle myself.” Kallus scoffed with a playful tone as they both stumbled out the ship, Linh smiled at him while she led the way. They walked out of the ship and into the seedy streets near the hangar bay; people stuck around, some begging for money, some leaning with their large coats against walls, others having semi-quiet sex on corners.

The bar she took him to was _incredibly_ shady, it had all sorts of aliens, species he had never seen before nor could identify, and very few humans. Kallus and Linh both sat down at the bar, they ordered mild drinks and nursed them as Lihn tried to get random, seemingly useless information from the bartender, who wasn’t making much a budge, probably because they weren’t familiar faces, but they weren’t there for that. 

Kallus’s eyes ran around the room, against Linh’s request, but she did not seem to notice. He was as discreet as his training had made him to be, but he could not pry his eyes from the wall near the booths: Blueprints, guides and projects of weapons, several types. The bartender quickly noticed.

“See anything you like?” The Rodian with a translator circling his forehead asked Kallus with an interested gaze. He could see, from the corner of his eye, Linh staring at him, her gaze loaded with warnings.

Kallus casually pointed at the wall, showing a large frame in the top right corner that had caught his attention. “The bo-rifle.”

“Ah, yes.” The bartender laughed. “A delicacy! You’re a man of taste, I see.” He laughed, Kallus felt a burn in his chest but he stopped it from showing on his face, choosing to take a hard gulp from his drink, wishing he had been drinking something stronger. “Those are rare, not a lot come by, it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity when they show up around here.”

 _I know_ , Kallus wanted to answer, but refrained himself by continuing to analyze the frame: An AB-75, much like Zeb’s, with durasteel handles and yellow eletroends. Kallus sighed and turned back to the counter, where the bartender still eyed him curiously.

“Are you looking for one?”

Kallus frowned, but shook his head, prompting the bartender to leave, the two humans watched him heading out to serve someone else. Linh grabbed Kallus’s arm with a firm grip. “I need to go to the 'fresher, I’ll check for updates as well and should be back in a few minutes.” Kallus nodded before she left, he went back to his drink, noticing he was almost finished, a very mild buzz on his head. He sighed heavily, worried about the battle and everything that was going on. He wanted to drink more but knew he could jeopardize everything if he gave in to his feelings. 

He hated himself for giving reason to the ISB voice in his mind. 

A man sat on his side, on Linh’s old spot. It was a human, seemingly; he had a gloomy tone to him, wore all black and had a nasty scar going from his chin to his neck, in the direction of the back of his head. How would anyone survive that, Kallus does not want to know. The man also had pointy ears that were a bright, glowing blue, fading into his white human-colored skin with large splotches on his cheeks. 

He tried to ignore the man, but he quickly called the bartender and asked for Kallus’s cup to be refilled. The ex-Imperial tensed up, he didn’t let it show though, he accepted the drink but made the mental note to not consume it; he didn’t know this guy and he could might as well be trying to drug him, or something worse… 

“Heard ye talk about the bo-rifle,” The man raised an eyebrow, looking Kallus up and down. “Looks like I did the right business with you.”

Kallus had no idea of what the guy was talking about.

“The shipment is ready,” The man continued, now pulling himself closer with a whisper. “Show me the credits and I’ll give you the location.”

He turned around in his barstool and faced the man, trying to regather his confidence and play into his plot. The thought of possibly a bo-rifle falling into the wrong hands made him sick to his stomach. Even if he knew that by doing so, he is putting himself more at risk. “Why the rush?” Kallus asked playfully, a smirk on his face. 

The man also turned to face him, Kallus noticed he had another scar, this one going across his cheek, horizontally flowing right underneath his eye, about the size of a human thumb; it made him think of the Ezra. 

“No reason.” The man shrugged.

Kallus gritted his teeth, making sure to still have the smirk on his lips. “Alright,” He said, putting his drink down as casually as he could under such circumstances. “I’m not giving you anything, until you show me what we’re dealing with. I need to see the product.” He pressed further.

“It is _exactly_ what you requested,” The man licked his lips before whispering. _“A strong female sentient.”_ He told Kallus. “Hard to find, let me tell you.”

For once, the ISB training were to save his life as a rebel; if it were any other situation, he would have already pulled out his blaster and shot this guy square in the chest. _He is a slave trader_ , he thought to himself, letting it sink in. He is trying to sell me a living _being_. 

“I need to see it,” Kallus pressed on further. “You have my word that I won’t try and budge the price, but I’m not giving you anything until you show me you have something to give me as well.”

“I won’t hand you anything until you show me the damn credits.” The man got closer, gritting his teeth in an act of rage, Kallus felt the barrel of a blaster poking his ribs. He swallowed dryly and pursed his lips, looking at the man dead in the eyes, a dull blue, dead. “Is this a joke to you, because it isn’t to me.” 

“I don’t have them with me, _you idiot._ ” Kallus hissed, almost whispering, looking around quickly trying to not move his head. “That would be too suspicious.”

The man eyed him down, he pulled back his weapon and Kallus could almost sigh of relief. “Alright,” He told Kallus as he put his blaster back on its holster. “We will walk to the shipment, I’ll show you what we’re dealing with, then we’re heading to your ship and getting the credits, do you understand?”

Kallus saluted him in an almost mocking gesture. “Yes, sir!” He told the man before he grabbed Kallus and pulled him down from the barstool. 

The man placed his hand on Kallus’s leg and pulled out his blaster, Kallus did not fight it. “Don’t try anything funny.” The man told him sternly as he started to guide out the rebel towards the street.

“Would never.” Kallus rolled his eyes as they both moved outside, onto the docks, a line of several ships of all levels of decay were parked.

It took several minutes until the frequency and quantity of ships started to lower, a small ship stood between a couple others, no apparent movement around. Kallus knew the risk he was taking, but he was not going to back out now, he just hoped he had not put this victim in jeopardy as well.

The man finally brought them both to a stop in front of the ship and started bringing its ramp down.

“This is not what I asked for.” Kallus heard the cocking of a laser gun, making both him and the man turn quickly. Another human around Kallus’s same age and build stood before them, a baby blue cape adorning his shoulders. 

“Who are you?” The man asked, confused, pulling out the blaster he had previously taken away from Kallus as he released the grip on the ex-Imperial’s arm, pointing one blaster to each of them now. 

“I’m the man who ordered the shipment!” The human spat. “This was _not_ what I asked for” he added, now gesturing to Kallus.

 _Shit_ , Kallus cursed in his head when he realized he had just been outed and ambushed. 

His blood froze.

“Who _are_ you?” The man who had dragged him there asked with a bark, shaking his weapon in Kallus’s direction, but also not dropping the other one.

Kallus looked at the other human, then back at the man with the blue ears. He tried to calculate his movements to kick the man in the face and take his blaster, taking them both down. It would be tricky when there was two of them, this could be a set up after all, a very good on-

_Thud_

The smuggler turned to his client, seeing him with his hands up, uselessly as Linh had landed right behind him, grabbing him into a chokehold with one arm and immobilizing his hand on the trigger with the other. While the alien noticed the man struggling for air, it gave Kallus the fraction of a second it took for the ex-Imperial to kick one of his blasters out of his grip. Kallus hissed loudly from using his bad leg.

The blaster slid off the platform, falling off its edge to somewhere unreachable. The smuggler aimed at Kallus with his own blaster, but the captain was already knocking his face from underneath his chin, making him lose the target when Kallus took a grip of the wrist that held the weapon.

The alien was quick to use his position to twist Kallus’s arm and pull the human’s back onto his chest, earning instead a hard hit from his shoulder on his adam’s apple.

From the corner of his eye, Kallus saw that Linh had already knocked out the client with asphyxiation, his body now limp on the floor. She pulled his blaster and fired at the smuggler, but nothing came out, the weapon empty.

Even with the hit, the man fighting Kallus managed to throw him to the ground. Kallus now used his good foot to try and knock out the blaster again, but the other man’s free hand held onto his boot before he did so, though he wasn’t agile enough to see Linh placing her hand over the blaster, holding his fingers while she kicked his ribs, forcing the man to fall to the ground.

Kallus watched dumbstruck as the Alderaanian placed a hard boot over the man’s ribcage, aiming the blaster at him. The smuggler tried to fight, but before he could do anything, the woman had already dug a laser blast between his eyes.

Linh’s ragged breathing was loud, piercing, as she watched the man, almost waiting for him to come back, ready for when his lifeless eyes would flicker at her, but they never did. After some time, she dropped the blaster and wrapped both arms around her middle.

“Will you be fine?” Kallus asked catiously, knowing she was far from it. She did not even move. “Linh, look at me!”

Her eyes now focused on him, she blinked before nodding. “I came back, and you weren’t there, I knew something had to be wrong.”

Kallus let out a shaken, frustrated sigh. “Yeah, you just almost scared me to death.” He leaned down and picked up the weapon she had just dropped. “Were you followed?” Linh shook her head, but still did not look at him.

“Didn’t know what you wanted to do with them, I only overheard the conversation.”

“You did good,” He told her. “The logistics of taking them as prisoners right now would be a nightmare in itself.”

“We should move, he might wake up soon.” She said gesturing with her head to the man passed out on the floor. Kallus noticed her shake, knowing, he walked up to him and shot him blank on the chest.

“Come quick,” He tells her as he moves to head inside the vessel. “We should watch for foes anyway. I’ll clear the ship, you take the refugee, sound good?”

Lihn nodded, he took the lead and entered cautiously with Linh at his feet, giving her the signal to come in. There were three doors, Kallus went for two of them, the first being the cockpit, the second a refresher, both clear. Kallus’s heart raced as she told him to open the third door, he could almost _hear_ the lump on her throat, afraid.

He complied, his hand cold as he reached for the pad, the doors opening with a swift movement, but heavy noise.

Kallus brought up his blaster and pointed it into a being in the quarter, his eye faltered, his heart skipped a beat, he became out of breath and blinked a few times as he brought down his weapon, making sure his vision wasn’t deceiving him.

The girl in front of him shook desperately, not understanding what was going on, her hands and feet bound to a pipe attached to the ship’s wall. Her wrists and ankles bald from the fighting and the friction. She looked to be in her late teens, tears in her eyes soaking the light fur on her face as she shook with fear, a large gash on one of her hands.

Kallus could now feel Linh’s presence over his shoulder. “Is that...?” 

“It is,” Kallus nodded, his eyes pooling with tears, his voice stuffed. “It’s a Lasat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Zeb doesn't show up in this one, things are HEATED over at Yavin so he's quite busy, but I promise he's going to be here for the next chapter and every single one of them after this lol


	4. Alderaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZEB ZEB ZEB ZEB

The lasat girl limped as Linh helped her get to their ship, Kallus walked right behind them, with their last blaster -that was not even _theirs_ \- ready to go if they were ambushed again.

Once in hyperspace, Kallus offered her the quarters he had slept on the previous cycle, but the girl refused, shaking her head nervously. Kallus offered her the other room, but she would not get in either. Instead, the girl sat down the galley, unannouncedly. Kallus took it as her way to tell him to leave.

“We’re making three jumps, does that sound good?” Linh raises an eyebrow as Kallus went back into the cockpit, but she does not turn to him. Kallus nods as he moves to sit at the co-pilot seat, it does not take long for a doubtful frown to grow on his face.

“Where did you set us to?”

“Alderaan,” Linh shrugged. “ _Of course._ ”

Kallus got up. “You can’t take us to Alderaan! We have to take the girl back to Yavin!”

“For what?” Linh frowned, growing defensive. “Alderaan has a great refugee system! We will take care of her!”

“Look,” He continued, gesturing broadly with his hands. “She’s not the last lasat alive! We have one at Yavin, she’ll feel safer there!”

“Safer?!” Linh scoffed. “How do you even know if Yavin still stands? There was a battle over Scarif with Rebellion forces! Yavin might as well be a bunch of ruins by now!”

Kallus bit the inside of his cheek, he knew she was right, but his gut told him he could not take the lasat anywhere, without talking to Garazeb first.

“I _am_ the captain here, lieutenant!”

“Not of _this_ ship!”

Kallus and Linh now were fiercely staring at each other, silently daring the other to uphold the next argument. “Here’s what we are going to do,” Kallus started, if he could not pull rank with her before -something he, honestly, rarely did anymore-, he would at least assert himself physically. His posture stiffened with hands behind his back “We are getting to Alderaan, and you are leaving with the data. As soon as you are out, I am taking this ship, _and_ the girl, to Yavin. Understood?”

Kallus could see the rage in her black eyes, observing his stance with disgust.

“At least let me bring a translator into the ship, before you leave.” She said. “If she wants to stay on Alderaan, she will. If she wants to go to Yavin, she will. Simple.”

Kallus dropped his hands and nodded. “Alright then.”

Linh’s expression eased as she watched him leave.

After ten hours of travelling, the ship stated sending warnings and chirps that they were about to drop off their last jump. Linh and Kallus both had already changed into the Alderaanian Security uniforms, ready to present themselves as a friendly vessel. Though when the time came, nothing but radio static came through.

“What’s going on?” Kallus frowned. “Where’s Alderaan?”

“The coordinates are right, but there is nothing here.” Linh stated as she ran through the control panels trying to decipher what was going on.

“That’s impossible!”

Linh gestured at the board. “Look for yourself”

Kallus analyzed everything as well and nothing really did not seem to be out of ordinary. When his attention went back to Linh, her skin was flushed, her breathing starting to quicken. “I’m scared.” She whispered, and Kallus reached out a hand to her shoulder.

“We have to go to Yavin, _now!_ ” Kallus told her, Linh seemed to take a while to comprehend his message, but was nodding soon enough. “Take the Hydian Way, enough of hiding now, might as well take the large lane.”

“Are you sure?” Linh asked, still skeptical.

“Yeah,” Kallus nodded. “Just be ready to jump in hyperspace again if something goes wrong, when we get to base, is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Linh quickly set the course trip again and sat back as the dark blue lines shone in front of them. After a _long_ moment of silence, Linh spoke again "I'll be honest, captain, I didn't think there were any lasats left."

"A few, Lieutenant." He looked away obviously ashamed of himself. "Only a few."

Silence fell between them again, Kallus got up and moved quickly out of the cockpit before making his way into the galley where the girl was munching on one of the ration bars Linh had previous left out for her. Kallus frowned when he noticed she was clinging onto the shirt he had been wearing before: a dark blue, almost black, short-sleeved shirt, tight in her grip between her claws, wet spots from tears all over it. It made him stop and absorb the scene.

Kallus didn't notice Linh walk into right behind him, leaning closer to the table as she tried -yet again- to speak basic with her.

“She will not understand you if you keep trying that.” Kallus offered.

“You have any better ideas?” Linh looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. Kallus sighed tiredly before he stepping ahead, carefully looking down at the girl. “Okorre.” He said, pointing at his own chest, to the insignia on his vest. “Okorre Alex.”

She gulped dryly, but Kallus noticed her gaze easing over him, it made her clung tighter to his clothing. It had been a piece he had brought from Yavin, he usually wore it after sparring, it made sense for Zeb’s scent to rub off onto it. “ _Eri._ ” He nodded, before pointing at the shirt now. “Okorre Orrelios.”

Her ears spiked up, much like Zeb’s when Kallus teased him with something nice or a surprise, it warmed Kallus inside as he was able to identify her expressions. Kallus gestured to the table in the middle of the galley, where Linh took it as an sign to open up the map of the galaxy for them.

“Yavin.” He told her as he pointed to the planet in front of them, stablishing eye-contact with the lasat. “Okorre Orrelios,” He repeated. “Honor Guard.”

Her ears continued to flicker, harder than before, and Kallus knew he had been able to give her a comforting message.

“It worked!” Linh smiled, the girl briefly looked at the lieutenant, confusion back to her expression, but Kallus knew it was only because of the basic she spoke. “Please don’t fancy yourself a miracle worker from now on.” She smirked as she leaned back into the table, turning off the holo.

“Don’t worry, Lieutenant.” Kallus whispered, coming down from his high. “Don’t worry.”

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

The landing at Yavin was safe, but Kallus didn’t waste time before running out into the tarmac, where several rebels and pilots were running around with either extreme excitement or sadness. It was numbing, to hear the noises and movement when his head spun, trying to find himself among the crowd.

Eventually, he noticed a green twi-lek hugging a few pilots not too far away. “Hera!” Kallus exclaimed before quickly pulling her, as she was hugging one of the other pilots at a reachable distance.

“ _Kal_!” She smiled brightly at his sight, taking him in by surprise as she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, but soon pulled away and grabbed both her arms to give her a better look. She didn’t look hurt, which made him easy a little. “Where were you?!? We were worried sick!”

“What happened? We heard about the battle; did it only finish now?” 

“Buddy, there were _two_ battles.” She laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “A ton of stuff happened while you were away,” She said, giving him a slap in the arm. “Zeb and I were terrified you had gone to Alderaan or had been taken by the Empire with her.”

“Is she okay?” Kallus asked desperately.

“She’s around here somewhere,” Hera told him. “She’s fine, unfortunately Bail didn’t survive.”

“Bail’s gone?!?” Kallus asked, almost not believing his words. Hera nodded sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You should look for Zeb though, he’s had a tough couple of days not knowing what happened to you.” Hera told him, and Kallus nodded.

“You know I will.” Kallus smiled sadly. “We catch up later?”

“Yeah, of course, stud.” She winked at him before going off to eagerly talk with another pilot. Kallus started walking around once again in an attempt to find the big lasat should not be much trouble, but he couldn't seem to find him. 

“Kal?” He suddenly heard his name followed by a _roar_ from behind him. “ _Kal!_ You’re alive!”

Kallus turned around in a sudden movement, he didn’t think twice before starting to run for the lasat as soon as he saw him. Zeb ran as well but stopped when he noticed Kallus was about to jump on him, wrapping both arms and both legs around the lasat’s body, clinging to him. 

In the lasat’s arms, Kallus realized he had never _run_ to meet someone before.

“Where _were_ you?!? Are you okay???” Zeb asked desperately, breaking Kallus out of his thoughts as he scratched the back of the human’s head. Kallus tried to enjoy the embrace as he clung tighter around the furred neck; a gesture he had longed for, way before he even left for Alderaan. Kallus trembled, and it prompted Zeb to only hug him tighter. “It’s okay, mate.” He whispered, but Kallus could hear a faint laughter in his voice. “I’ve got you, alright?”

Kallus nodded fiercely against the fur. “Are _you_ okay?” He then asked, his voice muffled by Zeb’s shoulder. “I heard about the battles.”

“Not a scratch.” Zeb laughed again and shook his head. Kallus smiled and sighed before untangling his feet resting at the base of the lasat’s spine, bringing himself down from the hug, but not stepping back as Zeb eyed him from head to toe. “What happened to you?” Zeb asked quickly. “ _Where_ is your beard?! What is that hat??? Are you-“ Zeb stopped and clumsily unfastened the helmet from Kallus’s head and letting it fall with a loud clunk to the duracrete of the tarmac landing field. “You let them dye your _hair_?!?” Zeb was astounded, not believing what he was seeing.

“It was part of the disguise!” Kallus tried to protest, but he could not help the laugh onto his voice, amused by Zeb’s despair.

“ _Karabast_ , what are you even wearing?” Zeb huffed, Kallus opened his arms slightly and looked down at his clothes again. “Is that Aleraanian security?”

Kallus nodded.

“I’m going to miss your beard.”

“Beard and hair grow back, Garazeb” Kallus laughed, having Zeb join him as the lasat pulled him in for another hug. “Actually,” Kallus said as they hugged again, normally, this time. “I have a surprise for you.” Kallus told him quietly. “I was on Nar Sha- Zeb?” Kallus stopped when he noticed that Zeb was looking ahead of them.

His eyes were glassy and larger than ever, looking at a fixated point in the distance, over the human’s shoulder. Kallus followed his gaze and saw the lasat girl from the ship now standing several feet ahead.

Kallus smiled back at Zeb when he noticed what was going on. “She came with me.” Kallus told him.

“I- How?! How did you find her?” Zeb asked incredulous.

“She was being trafficked.”

Zeb let go of Kallus and started walking towards the girl, who just stood with Kallus's shirt still on her grip, her eyes flooded with tears as she watched the two of them. When Zeb was close enough, she dropped the cloth mindlessly and ran up to give him a big hug, sobbing against his yellow battlesuit. 

Kallus had to fight his own emotion when he noticed Zeb was crying as well. 

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

When things started to get calmer, around sunset, Kallus was called into a meeting with the Generals, including Draven, Dodonna and Hera. Mon Mothman thanked him for bringing the files, since they had lost hope, thinking he had taken them to Alderaan instead. Kallus also learned about the loss of Rogue One and the disaster in Alderaan, making a mental note to check on Linh once they were done.

“A list of the planets we’ve selected here tonight will go into analysis, for the time being we’ll scatter our forces until we find a new location.” General Dodonna told everyone as they approached the end of the meeting. “I will announce an evacuation tomorrow morning after the award ceremony, let people have their fun and relief for the time being. Meeting dismissed.” 

The few people who were still around started scattering, Kallus and Hera both started walking together back to the Ghost. “I am to assume the Ghost is leaving as soon as possible?” Kallus turned to her, who nodded, a hand in her stomach. 

“Are you coming with us?” She asked, Kallus gave her a sad smile before shaking his head.

“General Dodonna required me to stay behind and guard base until everyone is evacuated, then I will follow him to whatever new base he heads off to.” Kallus explained. “He tells me I brought the files in, I should oversee the new bases to the end”

“Don’t worry, we’re only leaving tomorrow, there’s plenty of time for us to hang out until then.” She told him, a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll need Zeb’s help getting the Ghost ready and we know he’s busy tonight, I don’t want to take that away from them.”

Kallus sighed. “You think he’s coming out to celebrate?”

“I don’t think so.” Hera shook her head, her lips in a sad smile. “I let him give Sabine’s quarters to the girl, let her have some privacy.” 

Kallus nodded, Hera was very overprotective when it came to Sabine’s personal space, though this situation probably was not much different from the time Hera herself first took Sabine in. “Is she staying with the crew?” Kallus asked.

“I have no idea,” Hera told him. “You should ask Zeb; he’ll do what’s best for her.”

“Of course.”

“So... You want to find Rex and go party or are we just going to stand here?”

Kallus smirked at his friend, sticking out his elbow for her. “My lady?” 

“My lord” She told him playfully before she snaked her arm around his and they both headed out to the gathering and music.

The two rebels went back to the Ghost where they met with Rex, joining the larger party, after only an hour both Hera and Rex deemed themselves tired and retreated to the ship. Kallus continued through the party, watching it grow wilder and wilder as the hours went by.

Recruits, pilots, and all sorts of other rebels were still going into the cabinets, opening drinks, and eating food like there was no tomorrow, probably because there truly was not, if they were all to be evacuated, after all.

One of the newer recruits walked up to him and handed him a drink. Kallus did not hesitate in picking it up, noticing how the straps of his brown overalls hung loosely around his waist. The pilot winked at Kallus and ruffled his own short hair with a lip bite before walking away. 

Kallus really had to laugh, taking his first sip as he watched the young man walk away. He had not been flirted with that hard in years.

His eyes continued to scan around the hall as he took a large gulp of the drink. It took him a while to find Zeb, sitting in a corner, slumped against the wall, an almost empty drink on the floor, his large finger circling the cup’s rim, deep in thought. Kallus sighed in relief before walking up to the lasat, something warm pooling in his stomach, prompting him to take a large gulp of his drink. He placed himself in front of his friend and Zeb looked up, giving Kallus a bright, goofy smile. “Hey there, Kal!” He said with a smile and a bit of a slur to his voice.

“You are drunk.” Kallus smiled back, appreciating how happy Zeb was to see him, making the warm inside him now go through his entire body. Zeb pat the floor by his side, inviting Kallus to sit, which the human compliantly did. “I wanted to come check on you… Are you okay?”

“I guess,” Zeb shrugged. “Did you really come here just to ask me that?”

Kallus smirked. “Would that be a problem?”

“Not at all.” Zeb smiled very big again, leaning into Kallus. Taking another sip of his drink, Kallus rested his head on Zeb’s shoulder without a second thought “Are _you_ okay?” Zeb then asked carefully “I know it’s been a while, but I heard about Cassian… Did they tell you about him?”

“Yes,” Kallus nodded, taking another sip and staring down at the barrel of the bottle as he brought it down to rest between his thighs. “I’m going to miss him.” Zeb looked down at him, leaning his cheek on Kallus’s hair, trying to comfort Kallus the best he could, the best Kallus would let him. “I didn’t think I’d survive being Fulcrum, he didn’t either. Yet this is how he died, doesn’t stop me from following him in tomorrow.”

A long period of silence sat between them before Kallus raised his bottle, gesturing towards Zeb. “For Cassian!” He shouted and raised the large drink before downing a large gulp, drying the excess off his lips with the back of his gloved hand. “For Rogue One, Alderaan, Jedha and Red Squadron!” He then added again before handing the bottle over to Zeb.

“Hear, hear!” The other captain imitated the gesture and went back to nursing his own bottle. “By the way, did they tell you about Saw?”

Kallus snapped his head to Zeb, effectively pulling away from the lasat. “What about Saw?!”

“That he died… On Jedha.” Zeb explained as Kallus continued to look at him, searching for a hint of a lie on the lasat’s face, but he knew Zeb would never lie to him. "Apparently the partisans are still around, but Saw's whole team likely was in Jedha."

“Besides you, Cassian was likely the only one who knew about what happened in Onderon.” Kallus shook his head and wrapped both arms around his middle, shrinking as if protecting himself. Zeb saw his concern and wrapped an arm of his own around Kallus’s shoulders. “I don’t think his death is affecting me the way you think it does… The effect I thought it would have for so long…”

Zeb pulled him closer in a half-hug, still holding on to his cup with his free hand. Kallus felt a conflict inside himself between letting Zeb hold him and push him away. Kallus was well aware his trauma didn’t atone for the bad things he had done; his mind was not ever to allow him to receive comfort, especially about Saw’s Mercenaries, especially _from_ Zeb.

“And that’s how I know yer a true rebel now.” Zeb smiled, trying to offer some compassion to his friend.

Kallus raised his bottle again. “For Saw.”

Zeb clinked his own against Kallus’s, before they fell into a comfortable silence again, Zeb’s arm still comfortably weighing on his shoulders.

“How is she?” Kallus broke the silence after a few minutes “The lasat girl, is- Is she okay?”

“Still pretty shaken, went to bed early.” Zeb nodded. “I think that sleeping on the quarters of another teenage girl is helping her a lot. She’s glad to be safe for once.” Zeb told him and Kallus nodded, taking another sip from his drink. “She told me you tried to speak Lasana with her… Seems like some of my speech rubbed off on you, eh?” Zeb chuckled, one of those laughs where his whole body laughs with him, prompting a smile from Kallus.

“She clung to my clothing the entire way from Alderaan. Seems like your speech wasn’t the only thing you rubbed off on me.” Kallus laughed as well, the atmosphere light between them as Zeb continued his own. A cadet passed by with a large jar of ale, pouring some carefully for each of them “What is her name? Is she staying with us?”

“Safyhan.” Zeb sighed, their laughter now dying down. “And I don’t think she is.”

“Where is she going then?” Kallus frowned.

“Kal” Zeb started, tapping his hand on Kallus’s arm, trying to get the human’s undivided attention. “I have a safe place for her. I can’t tell you where I’m taking her, but you just have to trust me, alright?”

Kallus nodded. “If you need any sort of help, Zeb, please don’t be hesitant to ask… You might not think so, but I care a great deal about this.”

Zeb smiled sadly. “I know you do.”

Kallus looked down ashamed, closing his eyes tightly. He unconsciously found his fingerless glove snaking its way into Zeb’s hand resting on his arm, who looked down startled at the contact, though Kallus did not notice it.

“I’m just worried about the two of you.”

“You need to trust me like I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t though,” Kallus shook his head. “You _don’t_ _have_ to.”

“Perhaps not,” Zeb shrugged. “But I do.”

Kallus opened his eyes and looked at Zeb, who quickly ran a thumb on his cheek, as if cleaning an imaginary tear, that he was holding on so tight to not shed. 

“Come on,” Zeb started as he got up; Kallus followed suit. “Let’s go get more drinks.” 

They both reached the place where the drinks were being displayed haphazardly, Zeb grabbed a bottle and started urging Kallus outside where several other people were hanging out and dancing to loud music. Wedge, one of the heroes of the night and former apprentice to Hera was being lifted in a celebratory gesture by some of the other pilots. Kallus wondered how he felt being one of two who came down from the battle.

The two friends eventually settled down, leaning their backs against the hull of an X-wing, passing the drink between each other, Zeb always taking more time when nursing the bottle. 

“I didn’t even ask you about the meeting!” Zeb exclaimed at one point. “How was it?”

Kallus shrugged. “Decent. We’re evacuating tomorrow after the ceremony.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Zeb chuckled “I just wished we could have one last early morning sparring before leaving.”

“Well,” Kallus started, handing back to Zeb an almost empty bottle. “What says we can’t today?”

“Kal, we’re drunk as kriff.” Zeb laughed before downing the last sip in one go, Kallus’s eyes focused on his lips around the neck. “We’re going to get hurt.”

“Come on!” Kallus whined, positioning himself in front of Zeb, raising his hands and moving them in a practiced motion in front of the lasat. “We can brawl instead.”

“That’s a terrible idea.” Zeb laughed.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid I’ll actually beat you this time…”

Zeb growled. “Let’s go!” He said before using his foot to shove Kallus so he could get himself in ready position. The two men started going playfully onto each other, as best as they could in their current drunken state.

A few of the other rebels still partying around them stopped to watch, cheering them on as their friendly brawl became a competition between Zeb’s power and Kallus’s agility. How well could Zeb hold Kallus down before the slightly smaller human was able to escape his hold.

It became serious after Kallus’s first win, but they were already tied at three each when Kallus managed to jump on Zeb’s back, locking both his feet together in the lasat’s stomach before taking his ear into between his blunt teeth, making Zeb hiss and try to shake him off in annoyance.

“Not my ears, Kallus!” Zeb yelled out and Kallus laughed in his drunken haze before Zeb finally managed to shake him off, seeing the human fall flat in his ass on the grassy ground with a roaring laughter. “That was a low blow!” Zeb gruffed, but Kallus could only continue laughing.

“But I _won_!”

Zeb rolled his eyes, but eventually smiled and shook his head, reaching a hand for Kallus to take. Kallus tried to get up several times but fell again and again. “You’re in no shape to brawl anymore.” Zeb leaned down, wrapping an arm under Kallus’s knees and the other behind his back, Kallus seemed to tense up for a moment, but Zeb was drunk enough to not notice it. “Up you come!”

In no time at all, Kallus had both his arms wrapped around Zeb’s neck as the lasat carried him away, back towards the tarmac. Kallus tiredly rested his head on Zeb’s shoulder, his forehead resting on a furry neck.

“You seem comfortable.” Zeb chuckled.

“Yes,” He nodded, rubbing his face on the fur. “I really like it when you carry me.”

Zeb seemed to tense up for a bit before tightening his grip on Kallus. “That’s the drink talking.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true.” He heard Kallus’s voice, very faint now, almost asleep. “Can you take me to my cabin, instead of the Ghost?”

“Why?” Zeb frowned, trying to recalculate his trajectory to the new destination. “You’re not coming with us tomorrow?”

Kallus tried to shake his head. “Dodonna asked me to stay and oversee the evacuation. I’m heading to work under him in a new base when we’re done.”

“Kal, that’s _crazy._ ” Zeb stopped on his tracks, objectifying his friend’s choices. “You _can’t_ sink in with Yavin, you have to come with us.”

“Zeb,” Kallus called him, already half asleep. “ _Someone_ has to do it. Why can’t it be me?”

Zeb sighed, almost as if it took him strength to do so. 

As they reached the cabin, Kallus was already asleep, his face perfectly fit in the crook of Zeb’s neck, arms wrapped around with his fingers digging into the fur; it broke Zeb’s heart. He tried not to wake one of his already asleep roommates with his grunt to place Kallus on the top bunk, being as careful as he could, cradling the human’s head to touch the pillow comfortably. Kallus shifted a little in his sleep as Zeb reached out for the blanket to wrap him up.

Kallus did not shift anymore, did not move, he had fallen fast asleep on Zeb’s arms, leaving him bare.

The Ghost had already left when Kallus looked for them the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, lots of A New Hope and Rogue One references sprawled throughout this chapter. 
> 
> I really want to thank [Anath_Tsurugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/) for letting me use their Lasana in this chapter!
> 
> Translations:  
> Okorre - Captain  
> Eri - Yes


	5. Reamma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I don't know what I'm doing anymore.
> 
> The idea for Reamma to be a base comes from Marvel's Star Wars (2015) #25 and the Age of Resistance comics. Yes, I'm a big nerd for all things canon comics...
> 
> Can yall guess where Zeb was during that time *wink face*

Reamma was very different from Yavin IV, especially when it came to the humidity. 

This new planet was arid, comfortable, Kallus had never felt more at peace with the climate as he was in Reamma. He could now casually wear his jacket everywhere and it would not make him want to die. 

The only problem was the coldness; not from the overcast skies or the dark nights, but from loneliness. 

The number of rebels stationed on Reamma was _considerably_ lower compared to Yavin, there were no roaring sabbacc crews or late-night hangouts. The people were older here, not many young pilots running around wreaking havoc – This base itself more focused on strategy and intelligence, rather than manpower, they had the basics to withstand an Imperial attack, but not much else.

Kallus was not under Draven’s command anymore, but instead now he worked under General Dodonna after helping retrieve the maps for the new bases. General Dodonna was off planet now, he and General Ackbar set to a meeting somewhere he had not bothered to remember. 

It had been a little over two months since the end of the evacuation of Yavin and he had not heard from the Ghost since then, but knew that they were fine because of a few loose transmissions. 

_It is too risky to get in contact_ , Kallus tried to remember. _They probably do not even know where you are..._

He had been using his nights to work on a personal project, linked to the files he had uncovered from Coruscant. Every night, he did his personal research, went to bed, woke up, did some brief work out, went to his shift, had lunch. And once his day was over, he poured over his data all over again, trying to cross info and find leads and set up a plan. 

By the time everyone else started packing their things and go off to do whatever they did after the astromechs were set to turn off power, Kallus still hung around, grabbing his datapad as he went for the large holotable at the center.

His reflection glared in the transparisteel surface; his hair had not seen a pair of scissors since the Empire, the dye job he got on Alderaan still slightly darkening the ends of his strands, but mostly washed out. It had been about a week since his beard had been last trimmed, back to the grown mutton chops. He had also noticed how thin he had been since Yavin, remembering Hera’s voice in the back of his head, telling him to _eat_ , that the Empire never fed him well.

Kallus sighed, going to dinner should not _hurt_. 

Kallus decided to take the plunge, grabbing his datapad and turning around, looking at the floor as he started making his way out of the intelligence offices. The moment he lifts his head, he sees a figure standing by the door. 

Zeb is looking at him, his green eyes huge, looking in Kallus’s direction. 

_“Hey,”_ Zeb smiled and shyly waved a hand at his friend. “General Dodonna said you’d be here.”

Kallus’s jaw drops, he has not seen Zeb in almost three months, not knowing where he was or even if he was fine, and now, he has materialized in front of Kallus, waving, smiling.

“Zeb!”

The lasat seemed to unfreeze at Kallus’s voice and marched up to Kallus’s direction, pulling the smaller man into his arms. Kallus had to take a moment to realize what is going on before returning the hug, his gloveless fingers tugging on Zeb’s battlesuit, fingertips feeling the soft fur under the fabric and he is reassured that he _isn’t_ dreaming. 

“Where were you going?” Zeb chuckled, still holding onto him.

“Nowhere,” Kallus lied. “Where were you?!? I had no info on you this entire time.”

“We just came back from Lucrehulk Prime, we stopped here to drop General Dodonna on our way to Lothal.” Zeb pulled and still held on to Kallus’s arms, keeping him at arm’s length. “Hera asked me to bring you to come have dinner at the Ghost, want to come?”

Kallus smiled before nodding. “Of course.”

Zeb lead them back to the hangar where the Ghost was parked, its ramp rolled down. They both went inside towatds the galley to see Rex, Hera and General Dodonna sitting around the table, all sorts of delicious food set out. Kallus felt his mouth starting to water, that was no regular Alliance cantina food. 

“Kal!” Hera smiled when she saw the ex-agent, her belly twice the size it was the last he saw her. She _waddled_ up to him for a hug. 

“I missed you guys.” Kallus smiled before Hera pulled away.

“There’s enough food to go around, suit yourself and _don’t_ be shy.” She told him sternly. “This is all from Lothal.”

“Captain.” Kallus smiled at Rex.

“Captain.” Rex returned the gesture.

“General.” Kallus now turned to Dodonna, who waved a hand.

“Just sit down, young man, eat something decent for once.”

Kallus pulled out a chair and sat by Rex’s side, who smiled at him before passing a bowl of meiloroom jelly. 

“So,” General Dondonna started again as soon as everyone was sat down. “Is the whole crew going to Lothal?” 

“I am actually heading off to do some work on Orto Plutonia, sir.” Rex explained, stiffening his back. “I thought I could give a helping hand with the fleet while giving Hera some privacy.”

“I told you, you don’t have to, Rex.” Hera laughed. “I’ll be fine, and we could actually use the extra security on Lothal.”

“You will have a Mandalorian, a Lasat and an ex-ISB with you.” Rex chuckled. “I think you’ll be fine that department. Plus, it’ll be some good time to catch up with Wolffe.”

“Wait, is the ex-ISB supposed to be me?” Kallus frowned, pointing at his own chest. 

“I didn’t clear him to travel off-world.” General Dodonna quickly added. 

“I’m sorry, it was my mistake, sir.” Rex said. “I thought we were here to pick him up.” 

“We are here because General Dodonna needed a ride; we didn’t know Kallus was here until we landed.” Hera explained. “Kallus? Do you _want_ to come to Lothal?” She asked and Kallus perked up, his look changing between Hera and Dodonna.

“I- I have a lot of work to do here...” Kallus tried to explain. “I can’t just leave.”

“Captain, you can go.” General Dodonna piped in, his mouth full of food. “I have assignments that can be done off-world, you just have to promise me to actually do them.”

Kallus’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you sure?”

“Of course!”

Zeb nudged him on the ribs with his elbow. “Looks like you aren’t getting rid of us so soon, eh?” 

Kallus smiled; he really hoped he would not. 

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Kallus woke up the next morning on his bunk down at the base, where his three roommates slept peacefully, he was turned up to the wall as he yawned and stretched his arms before turning on the bed. His first instinct was to scream when he saw someone in front of him, kneeling by his bed, though a large hand was abruptly placed over his mouth. 

_“Humtabed!”_ Kallus grunted, the furry hand came down as Zeb held down a laugh. “What are you doing?” He whispered as he sat up to have a better look at his friend.

“I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t sleep again.” Zeb told him, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to spar?” 

Kallus’s eyes immediately went large. _“Kriffing yeah!”_

“Good!” Zeb smiled. “Take your time, I’ll be waiting outside.” The lasat told him before getting up in incredible stealth and heading out the room, giving Kallus one last smile before closing the door behind himself. 

Kallus got up and made sure none of his roommates had woken up, before going through his stuff and changing into something more appropriate for the physical activity. He headed outside and saw Zeb holding both their training bos, which Kallus sighed happily to.

“You were the one who took them? I went back to our spot on Yavin and couldn’t find them!” Kallus explained as he reaches for his own.

“Not like you were going to spar with anyone else,” Zeb shrugged. “They were safer with me on the Ghost anyway.”

“Come, I know a place.” Kallus smiled as he gestured for Zeb to follow him.

It was an empty landing field for the larger ships, the ground was made of smooth stone, so Kallus decided to not even put on shoes before he left his quarters, knowing these grounds were going to be easier on his feet rather than the actual ruins. There was a building nearby and Zeb worried about the noise, but Kallus insisted no one would be inside for another few hours. 

Kallus turned to see Zeb in his starting position, an action unspoken between them at that point, so done and over-played but never enough.

“Long time, no see, Captain.” Kallus smiled, mirroring him.

“Our meeting has been long awaited, Captain.” Zeb smirked back, before kicking his bo in an up positing, giving Kallus the leverage to do the attacking moves. After Zeb’s first block, Kallus went for his feet, to which the lasat jumped in time. 

Zeb went into attack once more, pushing Kallus away with a touch of his feet on the human’s chest. Kallus turned and tried to do the same movement with his good leg, but Zeb blocked, going in with his bad leg, Zeb let himself be kicked backwards to give in more space between them. 

Kallus sighed, out of breath, a thin layer of sweat already forming on his grey shirt, his hair soaked, the strands falling over his eyes - he was aware he had needed a haircut for some time now, but also it had been a while since he’d done this.

This thing where his body sweats more than it should, where his hair flows wild and falls on his face, where he becomes one with the battle and the setting. This thing he longs for every morning, and that he missed very much.

“Impressive.” He told Zeb before going for another up attack. 

Zeb blocked him. Kallus went low, block. Low, block. Mid, block. Low, block. High, block. 

“I should probably tell you,” Zeb panted as they continued their practiced routine. “Hera and I have a surprised planned for you on our trip to Lothal.”

“A surprise!?” Kallus tried to laugh but was interrupted by one of his own grunts. “Hope it’s not a self-help book as a joke-” Grunt. “ _again_ ”

“That-” Zeb huffed out, a smirk on his lips. “ _Wasn’t_ a joke.”

Kallus rolled his eyes, using the conversation to lift his good leg and place it on Zeb’s bo, bringing it down and knocking if off the lasat’s hands.

He made an attack on his left and Zeb blocked it with his own palm, Kallus went for his other side and Zeb repeated his movement, this time holding onto the end of the bo and twisting it, making Kallus turn to gain leverage again. 

Kallus now had both hands holding onto one of the ends the bo like he’d hold onto a rail, the point of the other end of the bo rested on the middle of Zeb’s chest, his large hand still wrapped around it. Kallus had never found himself in this position before, and as much as he knew what he was doing, his movements were limited to what he could gather from Imperial training and what he managed to learn on his own. His weapon and combat styles were unique, there were not many people he could train with, much less learn from. Zeb had been his best teacher to this day. 

He looked up at the lasat’s large green eyes, out of breath, ready for the next move as he calculated it in his head, though Zeb was quicker. He stepped to the side and pulled in the bo under his arm, the inertia lunging Kallus towards him, Zeb used his free hand to wrap his arm around Kallus’s middle and his opposite foot to throw him in. 

Kallus fell to the ground but was immobilized by Zeb’s hold onto him as the bo fell with a loud clunk to the ground. The arm that was not around his waist was now over his chest, holding him down in a victorious gesture. 

Zeb smirked down at Kallus; it was rare for their combats to end with both on the floor, but they had never before landed on top of each other. Kallus’s breath was labored, trying to regain himself after the fight, his eyes still looking around Zeb’s features. 

“Looks like I win this one.” 

Kallus mirrored his smirk. “Doesn’t say anything about the next one.” He told his friend with a shake of his head.

Zeb chuckled at the statement, but his smirk soon faltered to a simple appreciating smile. “I missed you, you bastard.” He whispered. Kallus felt something warm in his stomach and brought his head up, lifting his neck off the ground.

“Well, you didn’t get in contact!” Kallus answered, but tried to play it lightly to not hurt his friend. 

“I didn’t know where you were!” 

“I didn’t know where you were either!” 

“Wel, fair enough.” Zeb sighed, climbing off the top of Kallus and sitting on his heels, letting the human sit up as well. “Didn’t make me miss you any less though.”

Kallus smiled. “I missed you too, you fool lasat.” 

Zeb chuckled, getting to his feet again as he took time to pick up their bos from where they haphazardly fell on the ground. “You up for another round?”

Kallus nodded before he followed Zeb, taking his bo and placing himself in starting position, shoving his feelings away to the back of his mind.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Kallus is surprised to see a new addition to the main ladder of the Ghost when Zeb walks him in, he looked at Kallus’s face as he tried to read the man’s expressions and utter confusion.

“What is that?” Kallus frowned as he looked at the durasteel platform at the bottom of the ladder

“That-” Zeb smiled proudly. “Is a platform for Hera to get to the cockpit.”

“Ah?” Kallus nodded, walking closer to inspect it: a set of eight wheels and two small beams holding onto the handles of the ladder.

“I still always keep an eye out for her though.” Zeb added casually. “Rex and Sabine built it just after we left Yavin.”

It did not take long for Hera to come waddling up the ramp, Zeb helped her to the platform and made sure to hold her steady in case she fell on her way up.

“So," She started, turning to Kallus when he took the co-pilots seat by her side. “Did Zeb tell you about the surprise?”

“He did mentioned it.” Kallus nodded, hearing Zeb giggling in anticipation right behind him.

“Alright then,” Hera answered as she turned to type coordinates into the computer. “Should be a few hours until we get there.”

It seemed to take far less than that: Hera and Zeb made sure to keep the location a secret as to avoid suspicion from the ex-Imperial. “Are you ready?” Zeb asked, his hand just a few inches away from pressing the pad on the wall that would open the door of the Ghost. Kallus ran both hands through his loose hair and sighed.

“Sure.” He told Zeb and the lasat opened the door, much to Kallus’s surprise and appalment when he saw piles and piles of trash and junk right in front of him. “What in the kriff, Zeb!” The man yelled as he brought the neckline of his shirt over his face to try and mask the horrible scent filling his nostrils, uselessly. “ _What_ in the seven galaxies is this?!?”

“This...” Zeb stepped in front of him and gestured with open arms towards the landslide of garbage ahead of them, as if he was incredibly proud of it “This is an Imperial garbage dump!”

Kallus still looked confused.

“I got the coordinates of where a certain weapon drop during the time you joined us was made.” Zeb told him and Kallus’s eyes go wide, his hand dropping the shirt from his face. “General Dodonna was the one who suggested we do this.”

“What?” Kallus almost whispered. “You mean...?”

“Your bo-rifle might be here? _Yes_ ” 

Kallus walked up to Zeb again, looking down as he patiently placed his gloved hands flat on top of Zeb’s chest, patting out his jumpsuit as he seemed to get his own thoughts straighten out. 

“Is that what you want?” Kallus wondered, without looking up.

“Why wouldn’t it be? You earned it…”

Kallus looked up, seeing his friend smile reassuringly at him, which prompted a small smile of his own. 

“Zeb, you know this is a small chance, right?” Kallus blinked a few times. “Your math could be wrong, we could have bad intel, they might have kept the bo anyways, someone might have taken it already, I-”

“I’d say twenty percent.” Zeb interrupted him, scratching the back of his own head. “Twenty percent chance it _is_ here, and if it is not... Then we move on and call this a field trip...”

Kallus blinked up at him again.

“I really want to properly spar with you again one day, I want us to go into battles together, I have wanted that since Lothal.” Zeb now reached for the human’s wrist, pulling them away from his chest in an effort to make the human pay attention to him. “Don’t tell me we wouldn’t make a badass fighting duo with two bo-rifles.” Zeb fantasized, placing the image on Kallus’s head. 

“You mean you’ve wanted this since you jumped out from a platform onto Rukh when I yelled out for you not to and you almost died electrocuted anyways?” Kallus raised an eyebrow tentatively and Zeb rolled his eyes.

“It sounds stupid when you say it like that, and I wasn’t hurt and got that stupid oaf off your back.”

“It’s going to be okay when you show me where you think it is.”

Zeb smiled and pulled away, heading down the ramp as Kallus followed him into what seemed to be a pathway into the mess. The lasat used his wrist holo and locators to find the place where he had been tipped off. “So...” Zeb scratched the back of his head, showing Kallus a patch of garbage of around a couple square feet wide. 

Not far away a few droids were compressing the trash and piling them into blocks, Kallus assumed those patches of garbage were separated to go into that. 

“Is this safe?” Kallus wondered. “Isn’t the empire going to ambush us here?”

“General Dodonna said it was very peaceful, Imperials don’t come here for nothing.”

“Well...” He started taking off his gloves and putting them in his pocket. “Better start working then.” 

Kallus and Zeb both started going through the debris around them, following in the subsequent spaces as well, as it would not hurt to keep on looking. Several types of weapons had been found, most of them damaged or just shells, having been scrapped. He started thinking how if they did find his bo-rifle, that it probably would be in parts or without its mods, the thought did not settle well with him. 

After two full hours of just rummaging through trash, Kallus started feeling himself getting tired. The sun had been harsh on him and he had chosen not to take his jacket off in fear it would burn his skin; Zeb took notice of his tiredness and started making his way closer to him. 

“We don’t have to keep looking if you want to go back...” Zeb told him 

“Yeah,” Kallus sighed as he got up as well. “It’s probably for the best.”

Zeb looked around himself for a while, trying to climb off the mess. That was when Kallus saw a luminous spot among the junk, his heart immediately started racing as he quickly made his way up to it, the suspicions being confirmed once he touched the dying light: It was their meteorite. 

Kallus pulled it out from the pile of trash and ran his calloused fingers through its surface; it was a wonder it was even still shining at all. He heard Zeb catch up to him and felt the lasat loom over his back to see what was on his hands. 

“Is that?” Kallus could hear the frown on Zeb’s voice before he turned around, his eyes now pooling with tears as he felt a knot growing on his throat. Kallus blinked a few times before nodding, his lips now holding back a sob. “Kal...” Zeb whispered to him, rubbing a hand on Kallus’s arm, trying to comfort him. “Don’t cry, it’s okay.”

“This was the only thing I had for over a year.” Kallus told him with a slight shake of his head. “It was the only thing reminding me Bahryn wasn’t a fever dream besides the annoying pain on my leg. This was my reminder of hope when I had no reason to believe in it.”

Zeb’s expressions softened and he pulled the human into a hug, placing the meteorite between them, Zeb let his hand rest on top of Kallus’s holding it, letting the emotions flow through them.

“Zeb,” Kallus pulled away, shaking his head. “I don’t think I want my bo-rifle back.”

The lasat frowned, he opened his mouth in utter confusion, trying to read the expression on the human’s face, but Kallus was sure, unchanging.

“Why?” He voiced out, disappointment obvious in his tone, it hurt something inside Kallus as he reached up a hand to his own face, wiping a tear away with the sleeve of his jacket.

“You might say I have earned it, but it still doesn’t mean I should’ve used it to cause harm, which I did.” He explained, ending in almost a whisper. “I understand that, whatever I did as an Imperial, is not what the Honor Guard stood for…”

Kallus took a few seconds to dare to look at Zeb again, surprised at the look of sorrow on his friend’s face, of pity, almost, his ears drooped down and back on his head. If the subject were not so heavy, Kallus would have probably noted it as simply adoration.

“Kal, the Boosahn Keeraw isn’t something that is taken lightly. It is not about winning; it is about fighting honorably and fairly! About respecting your enemy… And _hell_ , if is not honorable, to earn an enemy’s respect, like you did my brother’s, like you earned mine!” Zeb walked up to him, placing a hand on Kallus’s shoulder. “Isn’t that what _we_ are all about? Is that not what brought the two of us together, in the first place?”

Kallus sighed and another tear slipped into his cheek while pressing his eyes closed, turning away from Zeb and his words. The lasat still took his hand off his shoulder and reached out for the tear, wiping it away with his furry thumb. Kallus trembled slightly under the touch as Zeb grabbed his chin and forced the human to look at him again.

“I didn’t honor the weapon, Zeb.”

“The best way you can honor the weapon isn’t by laying it down, but to fight by my side and not let it _die_!” Kallus could start to hear the tremble on Zeb’s voice, as _if_ he was holding his emotions back as well. “Don’t let the Honor Guard die… _Please_ , Kal, let us have this… Help me save what little bit of Lasan the galaxy still has.”

Kallus could not hold back anymore when he saw Zeb’s lip tremble at the end; he pulled away and reached out to hug Zeb again, placing the meteorite between them once more. He used his free hand to knead into Zeb’s jumpsuit as the lasat wrapped both arms around him.

He broke down and let himself sob.

This karking man, unmaking him more and more, cycle after cycle, year after year.

He loved Garazeb Orrelios.

He had for a long time.

Kallus’s sobs eventually ceased as he came to clarity, Zeb was raking his claws through his loose hair, brushing it back and petting his friend’s head as he started to calm down. Kallus pulled away and looked at Zeb, who also seemed to be more collected now.

“Just… Think about that, will you?” He asked Kallus and the human nodded, collecting himself before looking at Zeb again. “Come on,” The lasat smiled when their gazes met. “Let’s go home and find a place to put this on the Ghost, what do you say?”

Kallus smiled. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I would really appreciate some feedback on the story and my writing this week... I've been having some trouble getting words out and still trying to understand the ins and outs of writing this pairing, criticism is very welcome!!!!


	6. Lothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know that, in theory, in canon, Jacen is born before the Battle of Yavin, but also, I didn't realize that until after I had written this and tried really hard to rearrange the story (worthlessly). Also don't ask me about the ins and outs of Hera using the tower... I already thought too hard thinking about a solution for the Ghost lol
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Sabine had been shifting crates around in the cargo hold of the Ghost while Zeb helped Hera come down from the platform by the ladder. Sabine smiled as she reached out to give Hera a warm hug, as best as she could, given Hera’s size by then. “So that was a quick trip, huh?” The mandalorian smirked, before pulling away and looking at Zeb “Saw that you brought your husband…”

“Shut up, loth-rat!” Zeb barked, only making the girl’s smirk grow wider as she cheekily bit her bottom lip.

“Stop bugging your brother, Sabine.” Hera said as she pulled her best mom voice to defend Zeb.

“Yeah!” The lasat called out over her.

“They’re just boyfriends.” Hera added quickly.

“HERA!” Zeb screamed as Hera and Sabine cackled at each other. Before Zeb had a chance to say anything else, Hera quickly started making her way off the ship, waddling down the ramp where Kallus was sorting crates outside, oblivious to the conversation happening far from him. 

The Ghost was parked right by bottom of Ezra’s communications tower, Kallus eyed it up as Hera approached him. “Will you and Sabine be fine all alone up there?”

“Yeah, we have been, we will be.” Hera sighed before leaning into one of the crates. “You and Zeb better take care of my ship.”

Kallus frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The two of you will sleep down here at the ship, silly.” Hera laughed.

“All alone?” Kallus raised an eyebrow; Hera now turned her head to him with a smirk.

“Why? Is there a problem?” She asked playfully. “Are you afraid?”

“And what would I be afraid of?” Kallus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms before looking back at her.

Hera now gave him an endearing look, like she was proud of him “I’m happy you’re here right now, you and I have grown close these past few months. I want you to know I really appreciate you being here, Kal.”

Kallus’s eyes shifted to give her a better look, he knew she could perfectly see the surprise in his expression. She smiled, he had been letting himself looser and looser the closer he grew with her crew: an earnest expression out of a man who had been raised in a brainwashing estate to not show any emotion? Kallus had grown so much, and she appreciated it.

He smiled brightly, no one had ever talked to him like that. “I appreciate you wanting me to be here.”

“That’s good to hear.” She squeezed his arm reassuringly as Sabine came out from the ship and took her away, both girls heading up the tower. 

Kallus placed his hands on the crate he had been leaning into and lifted himself up to sit on it, he tightened his fingerless gloves around his hand and sighed as he stared off into the distance. A family of loth-cats played not too far in the dry, tall yellow grass. He smiled sadly, it reminded him of when he used to come to this exact same tower to send his fulcrum transmissions. 

“You hungry?” He heard a heavy voice calling from behind him, turning around, he saw Zeb coming down the ramp of the Ghost with two Jogan fruits in each hand. Kallus now smiled brightly, nodding and reaching out for one of the pieces, which Zeb handed him without question as he sat down on a crate by Kallus’s side.

They ate in silence, a comfortable lack of effort, Kallus noted in his mind. _It is okay to not have anything going on sometimes_. 

“Zeb?” He broke the silence anyway as he called out to his friend, whose ears shoot up in an excited movement.

“Yeah?” Zeb answered, even with his mouth full.

“You- You think you can teach me some moves? Sometime…” Kallus wondered, looking down at his half-eaten fruit “Can we actually train moves instead of just... Sparring?”

Zeb’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Of course! I- I used to teach all the time, I don’t see why I couldn’t teach you... Even if you already have a very good grasp on almost everything.”

Kallus pursed his lips together as he looked up again. “If we’re going to keep the Honor Guard alive, you need to teach again, and I’d be honored to be your first student.”

Zeb smiled, brightly. “That means you’re going to think about getting a new bo-rifle?”

“We’ll see.” Kallus shrugged, leaving it up in the air. “You should know I’m not exactly knowledgeable, not exactly many Imps carried a bo weapon. I was basically self-taught… We’ll see now I’ll actually have the best teacher in the entire galaxy.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Zeb smiled as he started licking the last of the Jogan out of his fingers, Kallus’s was only halfway eaten. “I’m not making it easy.”

“Wasn’t expecting you to.” Kallus gave him a cheeky grin before they fell into their comfortable silence again, watching the twin moons rise in the Lothalian night.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Most of Kallus’s days on Lothal consisted in waking up early for a sparring session with Zeb, heading into town to get breakfast, much like he did on his Imperial days, when that was the best part of his routine. Once arriving back the Ghost, helping Zeb cook everything for the day, continuing to work on his projects while Zeb spends the day up in the tower. And as it started to get dark, Zeb would come down so they had dinner together before going into their own quarters. It was not much different from base, but now he had Zeb and no coworkers or superiors to bug him. 

One morning Zeb and Kallus were training as the sun started to rise, their usual routine. Zeb paced ahead in front of him, observing his moves and the way Kallus executed his exercises. 

“You’re too stiff, try to relax a little.” Zeb told him as he placed himself in front of the human. Kallus did raspberries, closed his eyes, and shook his head and arms with tiny jumps on his own two feet. Zeb laughed at the silliness that was so uncharacteristic of his friend. “Remember to focus.”

Kallus nodded and went back to his exercises; he was especially hungry that morning and could not wait for them to be done and go get breakfast, already excited by the prospect of walking into the busy and life-filled market, much differently from when the Empire still occupied the world. That should be the last set before their final match and that is a nice, calming thought.

“Stop!” Zeb shouted at him, military style, having Kallus freeze mid-position: one end of the bo rested on his shoulder, while his hand guided the other end forward, a ready position to strike down. “You’re still stiff.”

“Am _not_!” Kallus tried to argue, Zeb quickly hushed him. Kallus looked down regretfully, his lips pursing together as Zeb moved out from his line of vision. He cursed himself for wanting to argue but his thoughts were cut short as he felt Zeb calmly placing himself behind his back, locking their bodies together. 

Kallus’s breath got stuck in his throat as Zeb put his hand on top of Kallus’s on the most far end of the wooden bo. Zeb coaxed the human’s grip to relax, he chuckled lightly with a breath behind Kallus’s ear. “Nice, that’s it” He almost whispered as he felt the muscles relaxing under his touch. Kallus wanted to turn and look at him but Zeb leaned in further instead, resting their bearded cheeks together. “Now, use your mind to concentrate, think with your whole body, not just your arm.”

Kallus did not move as he felt Zeb’s other hand wrapping around his waist, he almost let himself go, to fall into the embrace, he closed his eyes and tried to relax under the grip. Kallus took a deep breath and, with one sudden movement, strained his muscles, opened his eyes and lunged forward, making a jump and a turn: the remaining part of the routine, and ends in his final pose. 

Kallus got up again and took a deep, shaky breath, the two of them looked at each other. Kallus’s eyes moved though, and he frowned when he saw a silhouetted figure in the distance, near sets of rocks far from them. Zeb’s eyes followed his as he turned around, and they could both see the loth-wolf staring at them, head raised high, looking over them.

Kallus had seen a few of them hanging around the Ghost and the tower, watching, keeping guard. Usually in packs, they would come in the nights and circle their perimeter, one in particular, would always look at Zeb and almost give a nod before leaving.

The ex-Imperial knew the specters had a sort of connection with the loth-wolves, though he quite didn’t understand it, he trusted Zeb to see no harm after they aided the young jedi in the battle of Lothal. There was more to it though, something regarding the new baby, most likely, but Kallus knew, it wasn’t his place to ask questions.

The wolf watched them as the two men looked at it, after about a full minute, the creature turned and left, losing their sight as it headed between the tall, thin mountains again.

Kallus walked up to Zeb and watched his expression, he always seemed sad after seeing the loth-wolves, and Kallus always tried his best to keep him company when so. “Is it okay if we leave the match for tomorrow?” Zeb asked, in a whisper, curling into himself, almost. Insecure.

Kallus frowned, he looked disappointed for a second, but nodded. “Sure thing, bud.” Zeb turned to the human, but did not say anything else, or look at him, while patting Kallus on the shoulder before heading for the Ghost.

When Kallus went to look for Zeb so they could go to the market together, the lasat was nowhere to be seen.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Kallus remembered, then, why Zeb never let Sabine drive the speeder as she raced into town, recklessly, while both his hands gripped tightly on the bar ahead of him, knuckles strained white.

“Sabine!” He yelled out to her, but she probably did not even hear him over the loud engine as she roared alongside it.

She slowed down once they got close to the market in Capital City. Kallus breathed out heavily, dropping his helmet to the floor with a clunk as he stumbled off the speeder and regained his composure. Sabine smirked knowingly “Rebel life too exciting for you?” The young woman turned around, making sure to secure her speeder and their helmets before they headed into the open-air rows of stalls.

Kallus huffed loudly before following her.

“Didn’t Zeb say anything before leaving?” Sabine wondered and Kallus pursed his lips together before shaking his head. “He will go off and wander from time to time when we’re here, he should be back by nightfall.” The girl assured Kallus as she noticed him growing nervous at the questions about Zeb.

Kallus rubbed impatiently on his arm. “I think I might have made him upset during training.”

“Did you say or do something that would make him upset?” Sabine turned to him, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Kallus shook his head.

“Not something that I know of, at least…” He shrugged shyly and Sabine smirked before continued her way. "I wouldn't purposefully say something to hurt him..."

“Ketsu is arriving in a couple of weeks.” The mandalorian girl started as they approached their favorite meiloroom jelly stand, accessing the produces of the day while the Ithorian girl behind the booth finished another sale. “I just hope this baby is born by then, I want to be able to both let Hera rest and have some time for her and I. This limbo time while we sit, and wait is bugging me…” Sabine vented, her shoulders slumping as she held one of the jars in her hands. “Seeing tons of babysitting in my future…”

Sabine’s hair was a bright shade of greenish-blue now, she had orange locks the last time Kallus had seen her, but her hand on her hips and the hair-color didn’t change the way she expressed her tongue-in-cheek look, when she awaited for him to make a comment, planning on how to corner him to say what she wanted him to. Kallus sighed.

“What is it now, Miss Wren?”

“Are you okay with Ketsu coming over?” She asked, Kallus frowned.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know,” The mandalorian girl shrugged. “Imps aren’t necessarily known for being very accepting of same-sex couples.”

“I’m not an Imp.” Kallus made sure to say as he reached for his jacket’s pockets for credits as the girl behind the booth approached them. He thanked her as Sabine put the jar inside her cloth bag and they started walking again. “Thus, I promise you, that should not be a concern of yours.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow, stopping him in their pathway. “Why?”

“Because it seems like it is something you and I have in common." Kallus sighed, giving her a pointed look before turning and continuing to walk. Sabine’s eyes went wide, and she ran up the few steps he had already took to catch up with him.

“Is that so?” Sabine said, more excitedly now, making Kallus smirk and shake his own head. “Always?”

Kallus scoffed. “If you mean to ask if I knew before I joined the academy, yes. If you must know, I’ve been aware of my sexuality since I was a child.”

“That was never a problem during my time in the academy… At least I don’t remember it being…” Sabine said, much quieter now, catching his attention and concern.

“The thing inside the Empire, is that homosexuality is increasingly frowned up the further you go up the ranks. The emperor expects high ranking officials to provide children to loyally serve the Empire. They don’t care about a weekend romp as long as you are loyal and so are your children.” Kallus explained, taking a deep breath “I had already accepted that early in my career, never raised many hopes for relationships, or any, to be perfectly honest.”

Sabine fell silent, Kallus noticed her calculating look as she processed his words.

“That must’ve been really sad.” She said, but Kallus shrugged anyways.

“It didn’t really bother me, not like there were anyone I fancied inside our ranks.” Kallus explains to the young mandalorian girl.

“Did things change for you? When you joined us?”

Kallus frowned, grabbing a Jogan fruit from a vendor as they approached a new booth. Had things changed? It had been a rough couple of weeks since Kallus had pinned down what he felt for Zeb, things were still hazy in his head. There would be no way Zeb would _ever_ feel for him the same way Kallus did. He had dug his own grave many years ago.

“Not really,” Kallus shook his head, placing the fruit back in its place. “I’m too old for that.” He told Sabine, who only gave him a pointed, knowing look. “And it’s not like I’m _looking_ , if something happens, it happens… I just don’t want to make someone think I’m a committable man, because I don’t think I can pull that off…”

“Why not?” Sabine frowned.

“I have never been attached to someone, is all.”

“But- Why are you here, then? If not because you think anything other than complete disregard for us?”

Kallus frowned and looked down at her, knowing she was right. The specters were an attachment of his, whether he acknowledged it or not.

“Perhaps… You’re being too harsh on yourself, captain.” Sabine said, giving him a small, but warm smile before moving down to the next booth.

Kallus took a deep breath before following her.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

The lack of Rex’s snore was like music to Kallus’s ears, but even then, it took a while for him to fall asleep. He had gone to see Hera before retreating to bed and he told her how Zeb still hadn’t returned, she encouraged him to wait some more, though it didn’t ease Kallus to think Zeb could be anywhere, perhaps needing help.

“He knows what he’s doing,” Hera assured Kallus, pulling him into an awkward side-hug. “It’s not uncommon for Zeb to need some time of his own when we’re here…” She explained and Kallus nodded, understanding.

The only light shining in the room being the meteorite that rested in the in-built shelf of his bunk. In his nights of insomnia, he would take it and wrap it against his chest, feeling its calming warmth on his skin. Kallus did just that and pulled the comforter over himself, effectively setting the room into full darkness.

An incalculable amount of time later, Kallus was awakened with the bright light of the hallway shining over his face. He turned in bed and placed a hand in front of his eyes, trying to block the direct light, but the only thing he managed from that was to see Zeb’s large silhouette walking towards him.

“Zeb?” He frowned. “Close the door, come in.”

Zeb seemed to be confused for a second, looking between the human and the hallway, but he soon reached for the controls and the doors slid shut behind himself.

“Is everything okay?” Kallus asked, pulling the meteorite out so its light could shine upon them, letting the two see each other properly “I was worried sick the entire day, you left without saying anything…”

The orange-yellow cast of the meteorite glowing upon Zeb’s lavender fur was a sight to be held, Kallus could feel a breath getting stuck on his chest. Another one of those moments of utter natural beauty he could have never expect to experience as an Imperial.

Zeb scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking between Kallus and the meteorite. “Can-“ He started, obviously unsettled. “Can I sleep here?”

Kallus immediate reaction was to frown. “Why?”

Zeb’s expression faltered, and Kallus was quick to pick up him turning to leave, but the human reached out and grabbed the lasat’s hand, stopping him from walking away.

“Why are you upset, Zeb?” Kallus sat up, moving to the edge of the bunk and placing both his feet on the ground. “Tell me.”

Kallus nudged Zeb’s wrist to come sit down as well, the lasat seemed to stop and think for a moment, mulling over his words while still standing. “I don’t want to talk,” Zeb shook his head. “Not right now.”

“Alright then,” Kallus sighed. “Come in.”

Zeb seemed surprised when Kallus scooted over and raised the comforter, allowing for the lasat to climb by his side. Kallus distracted himself by placing the meteorite back on the shelf, but while he did so, Zeb wrapped both arms around him and pulled the human close. Kallus swallowed dryly at the gesture but let him anyways.

“Zeb,” He called out. “Don’t be afraid to ask me for anything, alright?”

He felt Zeb’s face nodding against the back of his neck.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know.” Zeb whispered, shifting again into comfort.

Silence flooded the room again. Kallus felt unsettled, Zeb’s posture still somewhat stiff when pressed up against him. Kallus grabbed both of Zeb’s hands, much larger than his own and pulled them away from his chest, untangling himself from the lasat. Zeb seemed startled at the gesture and started pulling away to get up again but Kallus held him in place while turning around, shifting his position so Zeb’s head was leveled with his shoulder.

Kallus grabbed Zeb’s forearm and pulled his friend closer, throwing the arm over his torso and gesturing for his friend to lay his head on the crook of his shoulder “Come” Kallus whispered, holding onto Zeb.

Zeb seemed surprised at first, but soon melted into the embrace and sighed against the human’s skin, finally, truly relaxing.

“I know you well enough by now.” Kallus whispered again, earning a small laugh from the lasat. He knew Zeb wanted to be comforted and held, taken care of, given proper attention, and that was exactly what he was going to give to him.

“Goodnight, Kal.”

“Goodnight, Garazeb.”

Kallus settled on rubbing circles on Zeb’s back, until his heavy, mindless breathing was heard.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Hera’s fake contractions had grown increasingly in numbers and frequency throughout the day. Kallus held her as she screamed bloody murder and became desolate in the pain for those few moments. Hera still had two weeks ahead of her to give birth, so it was not long before her contractions started to cease.

“You okay, mama?” Kallus asked after a significant decrease of them.

“Yeah, they’re just getting worse every cycle. I’m getting tired.” Hera nodded “I don’t want a baby in me anymore…” She whined, earning a laugh from Sabine.

“Napa said that fake contractions are a good sign, means you’re getting there.” The mandalorian smiled as she handed a cup of ice to Hera. The twi’lek rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed.

“I should be heading down, it’s getting late.” Kallus got up before properly saying goodbye to the girls before heading on his way down, finding himself surprised to find out it was already dark once he went out.

The Ghost’s ramp was down, his way in and up the ladders was easy and well-rehearsed by now. Kallus reached into the cupboards and started looking for something he could cook. “Zeb?” He yelled into the hallway. “Zeb! What do you want to eat?”

Kallus did not hear anything back, he did not think much of it at first, but frowned to himself when a full minute had gone by without any answers.

“Zeb?” He yelled one more time, now he was answered with a loud thud above the hallway, he frowned even more. He then noticed the hatch that led up onto the roof of the ship was pulled down. Kallus decided to climb up, seeing Zeb sitting down on a raised edge on the roof of the ship, swinging out his legs as his clawed toes scratched the surface lightly. A pair of purple furred ears twitched as Kallus started making his way up to him. “Zeb?” Kallus asked calmly now as he approached his friend.

Zeb turned to him as Kallus sat down on another raised edge by Zeb’s side, looking out into the distance as well. “What are you doing here?” The lasat asked. “I’m not hungry”

“So, you heard me calling out for you?”

“I hear everything.” Zeb offered him a small smile. “I was watching the loth-wolves, you just missed them…”

Kallus leaned back on his arms as he propping the weight of his back on his hands, allowing him to look up at the twin moons, shining in the sky as he let them fall into their comfortable silence, staring out into the dark. It always struck him how beautiful it was during the night, specially while in the lothalian desert, no pollution, no noise, surrounded by tall yellow grass and starshine.

“Kal,” Zeb called to him, prompting Kallus to turn his head and look at him. “Last night, I didn’t mean to impose on you, when I asked to stay in your room. I’m sorry if I caught you off guard…”

Zeb was looking down, nervous. “You didn’t.” Kallus was able to offer him, a small smile leaking into his voice.

“Yesterday, it just dawned to me that Kanan’s child is arriving, and- and he’s not here to meet them.” Zeb blurted out. “I needed some time off, but Hera told me you were worried…”

Kallus sighed, he reached out a hand and placed it on the back of Zeb’s head, scratching the fur there. “I know, big guy.” He whispered. “There is going to be a new specter soon enough. Think of all the adventures you will have together; doesn’t that excite you? To have a bit of Kanan back?”

Zeb sighed, another small smile growing on his lips. “Yeah…” 

“I have something to tell you.”

Zeb frowned, looking back at Kallus. “What is it?”

“You know that project I’ve been working on? During the afternoons when you’re with Hera?”

“Yeah, Dodonna’s stuff.”

“Oh, I finished that over a week ago.” Kallus scoffed. “I’ve been working on something of my own for a few months now, and I want your help…”

Zeb frowned again. “I’m not sure I like that idea.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Kallus smiled, almost amused, knowing Zeb was somewhat teasing him.

“You and I working together? Sounds like a trap.”

“Zeb!”

Kallus reached out and placed his thumb on Zeb’s chin, forcing his head to move towards him and have him look in the human’s direction. 

“It’s a refugee rescue plan.”

Zeb’s eyes softened and his leg stopped shaking as he stared at Kallus, realization dawning on him while his ears perked up. 

“ _What_?” He asked quietly and Kallus sighed. 

“When I was on Coruscant, I didn’t only steal maps, I found a file on smugglers that the Empire has connections with and I mean their routes, their contacts, all other types of information on those. Most of them smuggle sentients, and- I have been collecting information all this time, and I think I already have something solid. I just need the support of the Alliance, which I think I can sneak in with a recruit plan or with a plan to free planets controlled by the Empire.” Kallus told him. “Ichassam, is the name of the plan inside the Empire, I knew it had something wrong with it because I saw that name over and over in my own files, but I was never _in on_ it, it was developed by other ISB agents.”

Kallus finally sighed.

“It’s not a one-strike plan and it’s going to have to be done little by little, with small missions, but- If there’s anything I realized when I was with Empire and digging through their dirt, was that it is nothing without its slave labor, we can seriously injure them…”

Zeb blinked at him a few times, trying to absorb everything the human had just told him. “Wow, Kal. I...” Zeb let out a heavy, shaky breath. “That must’ve taken a _lot_ of work.”

“The slave labor comes mostly from contractors that work for the Empire; we have to be careful cause it’s people without any rules or scruples... So yeah, it wasn’t easy to try and find a way around it that could be acceptable to the Alliance.” Kallus smirked and scratched the back of Zeb’s head again, noticing his hand was still there.

“Little by little we make it brittle.” Zeb whispered.

“Exactly.” Kallus smiled brightly.

Zeb did not look away from him, his green eyes blinking up at the human, shining under the moonlight. Kallus returned the look, with apprehension slowly growing in his eyes while waiting for an answer.

“Please say something?” Kallus inquired, his brows furrowing in concern, starting to assume he had done and said the worst.

“You know,” Zeb coughed dryly, though now with a small smile to his lips. “Recently, after losing Kanan and Ezra, I realized I hadn’t felt a pain like that in a long time… It felt familiar and distant at the same time. Grieving your family twice in a lifetime makes you think you’re ready for any low blow, but that’s not true.”

Kallus sighed as Zeb reached out to him, and he thinks of how bitter it is for a man asking his killer for an ounce of warmth. Kallus reciprocates, but only enough to let Zeb know he was not going anywhere. Perhaps Zeb’s need for a friend was bigger than Kallus’s regrets right then. 

“To think there was a time I had nothing else, no one else, no reason to live. It was just me and my self-loathing, destructible thoughts. I had survivor’s guilt, thought I could have done better, could have saved my people, and I know I fought to end, but I can’t help but to think about the what ifs... And you cannot die because then, everyone else’s demise will be unworthy.” Zeb let his breathing grow heavy. “Until Kanan found me.”

Zeb sulked and Kallus pulled away. “You shouldn’t be asking me for comfort, Zeb.”

Zeb frowned, and Kallus immediately noticed the pain in his expression. He knew why, but couldn’t help but question it. “But-“ Zeb started “I want to share this with you. Not because of your past, but- but because you’re my friend…”

“I’m tired of regretting things I’ve done, and can’t change, that I can’t make right. I don’t want to follow blindly again.” Kallus answered. “I don’t want you to overlook what I’ve been a part of.”

“I am not overlooking anything!” Zeb now stood in front of Kallus as the human could see the anger building inside the lasat, mostly by the way his lips pursed, and his ears became stilled.

“Zeb, I will always carry the baggage from Lasan, I will always have this dark cloud following me. I might not have given the damned orders, but I was there and should’ve stopped it, I should’ve helped, should have defected!” Kallus added desperately.

“You were manipulated!” Zeb counter-argued, gesturing to the way Capital City was somewhere in the distance. “They took advantage of your trauma and told you exactly what to do and used you as a _pawn_ when making you take the blame for it! Can’t you see that?”

“I should have _never_ followed through! And that is not the only awful thing, Zeb!” Kallus grabbed at his own chest, his fingers kneading into his own shirt, his nails scratching his skin. “I continued to loyally serve the empire for years after the fall, I continued to think it was one mistake until Bahryn, when I realized it wasn’t just Lasan. I overlooked Lothal, Kashyyyk, Mandalore, Ryloth, Cynda, Geonosis, and force knows how many others! I’m not overlooking again, and I don’t want you to ignore what I’ve done!” 

“So, I have to lose my best friend because of it?” Zeb barked. “Are they going to take you away as well?!?”

Kallus frowned for an instant, but soon raised his eyebrows in realization and uncertainty. “Zeb, no one is tak-“

“The Empire hunt us down like pests, like animals, like a prize” The lasat huffed. “The Empire destroyed my world, my _life_! As if we did not have dreams or thoughts, like we did not love, did not laugh and did not add anything to the galaxy! We’re seen as muscle and nothing more!” Zeb looked around himself, like he wanted to smash something, but there was nothing for him to take out his angry on nearby.

“Zeb-“ Kallus tried to call out for him, but it only snapped back into talking, softer, now.

“I’m called a freak, a monster” Zeb shook his head. “You don’t think I’ve heard that on street? On Yavin? At bars? It has been hard making friends in this galaxy… Am I not worthy of love? Of want? Of friends or simple hardships? Do I always have to be strong? Can’t I live a normal life, without being reminded of this baggage, just for a day?!?” Zeb closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Am I never going to be held again like I’m cherished? Accepted without question?” He now whispered, looking away and up at both moons, arms wrapped around himself like he was so vulnerable. It was bitter, again, seeing warrior like him that insecure, that fragile.

Kallus slowly got up and walked up to Zeb, placing one hand in each arm before bringing them down, urging Zeb to stand taller and place them both at his own sides. “I promise you, Zeb. There’s someone out there for you… Somewhere.” Kallus breathed out.

“How do you know that?” Zeb scoffed, growing into another frown.

Kallus blinked back, searching Zeb’s face for the slightest sign of a joke, or something positive, but Zeb stayed quiet, even when Kallus ever so gently leaned in and kissed him.

It was short, sweet, as Kallus’s took Zeb’s bottom lip between his, trembling slightly as he breathed out and carefully pulled away. His bright golden eyes stared up at Zeb’s green ones, waiting for a reaction as the lasat stood there, looked at him with yet another pained expression on his face.

“What was that for?” Zeb whispered.

“No one is taking me away from you” Kallus gave him a small, appreciative smile. “And that _anyone_ can love you if they give you a chance.”

The lasat looks at him heartbroken, his ears flattening against his head, his brows raising and furrowing together in a confused, but adoring expression. “Is that all, you’re trying to say?” Zeb whispered, a slight sign of pain and effort on his voice.

Kallus swallowed the lump on his throat and looked up at his friend. “I promise you, it wasn’t like _that._ ” Kallus rolled his eyes, trying to play coy. “I need a friend, not a lover. You do too…”

 _“Kal,”_ Zeb calls him in the softest of voices, _his_ voice, that is the _furthest_ thing from _soft_. “I- I’m not-“ Zeb stopped in his tracks and pulled back, walking back a couple of steps and turning away. Kallus frowned.

“I know I shouldn’t have done that.” Kallus rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Zeb, I’m so sor-“

“Shut up.” Zeb cut him looking around confused, his ears flickering like crazy. 

“Zeb?” Kallus asked weakly. “Is everything okay?” 

Zeb didn’t answer, frowning and growing concerned, Kallus walked up to him and stood at his side, watching over the tower, where a wolf pack circled it, in large amounts. Kallus’s eyes grew wide at the sight.

“I’ve never seen this many loth-wolves at once.” He whispered. “Do you think?”

“Hera’s going into labor!” Zeb breathed heavily and turned to Kallus. “I’m picking out her voice, these aren’t just normal contractions, I didn’t hear those from here” Zeb quickly explained before placing both hands on Kallus’s shoulders. “Kal, I need you to go up the tower and help Sabine, I’ll go get the Doula, can you do that?”

Kallus nodded rapidly. “Of course!” 

Zeb nodded as well, he sighed heavily before turning around and rushing off into the Ghost to come out through the ramp and take their speeder into town. 

Kallus sighed and tried to gather himself, he raised one of his hands and brought it to his lips, touching them with his calloused fingertips, trying to keep of Zeb’s own right there. He smiled to himself.

The human shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts as he rushed off down the Ghost and out to the tower, his way up already well practiced at this point. The further he went up, the worse the screaming got. He walked in to find Sabine leaning into the bed, Hera’s legs shaking as she screamed her lungs out, her hands tied into Sabine’s blue locks as much as she could. “Help me out!” The mandalorian yelled when she saw Kallus come in through the door. 

He rushed up and grabbed Hera’s wrists and pulled them away, she gave in, but he quickly put them up to his head, where she proceeded to pull on his golden locks. 

“AAARGH” Hera let out a loud scream. “Kriffing stars!”

“Shhh, I’m here, okay?” He hugged her and she immediately relaxed, her hands still on his head. “Zeb went to call the doula; he’ll be here before you know it.” 

Hera nodded as Sabine came back with a bowl of hot water, placing it on a table by the foot of the bed. She spread Hera’s legs open and comforted her as much as she could during the next few contractions, always keeping measure of how long they were lasting. 

Zeb finally came in with the doula, a short orange alien with a large head, whose height only went up to Zeb’s waist. She got herself ready and used the chair to climb onto the bed, assessing what was going on while Sabine gave her the information thus far. 

“Napa,” Hera said weakly. “It’s going too fast, what’s going on?” 

“You’re crowning already,” Napa told the Twi’lek. “I see a tuft of hair; this child doesn’t have a lekku, though your body thinks it does. It is going fast because it is less than your what body is working for... This is going to end soon, mama.” 

Zeb nudged Kallus, gesturing for the two of them to wait outside. Kallus makes sure Hera is okay before following the lasat towards the stairwell, where they waited. Until a baby’s cry could be heard.

Kallus had never seen a smile so big on Zeb’s face.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Zeb and Kallus allowed themselves in after about an hour, Hera had been nursing the baby while Sabine lied passed out on the couch. Kallus made the decision to head down to the Ghost to grab a few things they might need to give Zeb and Hera some privacy to talk, but not before the twi’lek made him promise to come back and stay, insisting he needed to be included.

Hera was asleep once he came back, he left the things they need in a corner when he sees Zeb holding the small bundle, resting on his legs, his hands holding the baby’s head over its very fine green hair and human colored skin, the same as their father’s. 

“One day, little guy, I’ll tell you all about your dad.” Zeb told the bun in his hands. “How he was a great dad, a great Jedi... A great friend.” Zeb sighed. Kallus could see tears starting pool the lasat’s eyes. “Your uncle Zeb will always have your back.”

Zeb looked up and called Kallus over to look at the baby.

“He’s not going to hurt you, you know?” Zeb joked, his eyes fixated on Kallus, who chuckled and reached out to wipe Zeb’s tears with his thumb, the lasat leaning into his touch slightly. “Come, sit down.”

Kallus leaned onto the armrest of the large chair Zeb was sitting in, letting his hand scratch the back of the larger man’s neck. He looked at the baby on Zeb’s hands and reached out to caress its cheek with the back of his finger, using his free hand, ever so gently.

“You’ll be the best uncle ever.” Kallus whispered to him.

Zeb turned his head and looked up at Kallus, before reaching out and giving him a soft, almost-fleeting, kiss on the lips again, much like the one the human had given on top of the Ghost. 

“What was that for?” Kallus asked in his best low voice as Zeb pulled away.

“Because you have to remember not to be your own worst enemy.” Zeb whispered back. “You deserve love as well, and one day, you’ll know.” Zeb smiled back.

It was then, that Kallus realized that he really had grown attached.


	7. Tatooine

_ **18 STANDARD MONTHS LATER** _

Mos Eisley was not as bad the stories he has heard had made him think it was. He had seen worse places as both ISB and a rebel.

Kallus leaned into the bar as he nursed his drink, something not too strong so he could focus on what was happening around him. He had a cloak on, its hood pulled down, his beard grown out evenly and his hair tied into a ponytail: a short stub, but a ponytail nonetheless... He hated having to fix his facial hair whenever he had to go into Imperial grounds, it was like the Empire still had control over the smallest details of his life… Now, the hair? The hair was his pure rebellious side.

He was there to meet with a bounty hunter as the specters were disabling the tracking devices on slaves not far away, it was a risky move considering this was not only Hutt territory, but it was right under their noses: Jabba’s palace wasn’t distant. 

A woman approached Kallus, leaning onto the bar just like he was, by his side. She had short hair and piercing white skin, almost like ash, with small horns growing out her temples, though they looked to be sand down to stubs. 

“If it isn’t rebel scum,” The woman scoffed. “Should’ve guessed.”

“Is that a reason for me to not trust your business?” Kallus asked, avoiding her look as he took a sip from his drink.

“Hardly,” She retorted, not any more sympathetic. “Your friends aren’t quite so subtle though.” 

Kallus wanted to freeze, he grew cold and heavy; fearing the worst, his gut told him to run. Instead, he dropped the bag of credits on the bar and finished his drink, placing his used cup to the side. When he felt the woman’s hand reaching for his thigh and the sudden weight in his cloak, he turned around and started to walk away. 

He casually patted his pocket and held back a sigh of relief when making sure it was a data chip, he had almost been scammed before and he was not falling for that, not now and hopefully ever. He would always hope his intel would never fail him.

Kallus made his way out the cantina and started walking through Mos Eisley, now pulling his hood up. He felt someone ram him from behind, hurting his leg and letting out a huff.

“I’m so very sorry, sir.” A human teen came from behind him, he noticed her cart full of loose, spare ship and astromech parts. “I lost my focus while walking, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” Kallus gave her a smile and a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“Is everything in order here?” A stormtrooper reached them, the girl was quick to apologize again.

“I didn’t mean to cause trouble, sir.” She told the buckethead quickly. “I’m heading back to the Yolk stead.”

“Move along.” The stormtrooper urged her along, Kallus saw it as his cue to move but he felt the blaster land on his chest. “Identification, sir.”

Kallus reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a holo, showing a fake set of info that said he was a slave moisture farmer in the region. 

“Checks out,” The bucket head voiced out, nodding. “Just a few questions.”

Kallus nodded. “Of course.”

“Do you want to be taken with your rebel friends, or separately?”

Kallus sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes, he tried making a sudden movement and other stormtroopers lash at him, grabbing his arms. Kallus put up a fight, managing to knock one of them down with a kick on their ribcage. 

“You’re a wild one, aren’t you?” The stormtrooper grunted as he tightened the grip of his handcuffs behind his back, he reached into Kallus’s pocket and pulled out the data chip, staring at it shining between the gloved fingers “So,” The stormtrooper laughed. “Is this what the entire commotion is about, huh?”

“You know nothing of what you’re doing!” Kallus hissed out before being forcefully dragged through Mos Eisley, now escorted by two more bucketheads. “There’s a reason I defected the Empire!” Kallus tried again, to squirm away. “You Imps will meet the roar of the rebellion!”

One of the stormtroopers laughed openly, tightening his grip on Kallus’s cuffs. “A defector, huh? Carrying rebel info, well, isn’t that precious...”

He is dragged into a jail cart, stationed not far from the cantina, they throw him inside and close the door behind him with a loud bang. Kallus reached up his hand and touched his jaw, one of the bucket heads having punched him somewhere along the way. It would hurt like kriff the next day. 

“There you are!” He heard a voice from over his shoulder once the stormtroopers went back into their guarding positions. Sabine had both hands behind her back as she now stood in front of him, her hips cocked and a slight hair flick. “I was starting to get worried, you ready?”

“Took longer than expected,” Kallus shrugged. “But I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Kallus told her and noticed another man sitting down on the floor of the cell, snoring loudly. Kallus stuck his hand out at her and she turned her back to him, uncuffing both of them at the same time with a laser on her utility bracelet, which also allowed her to aim at the ceiling and cut a hole into the roof. 

Part of the ceiling fell with a loud bang, prompting the stormtroopers to turn. Though by the time they did so, Kallus was already clinging on to the Mandalorian as she turned on her jetpack and flew them out of the cell. The stormtroopers started shooting and Kallus promptly returned the gestured, though a blaster bolt hit Kallus on the back of his leg. He hissed in pain but it did not take long for him to notice the Ghost flying overhead, its cargo ramp open as Zeb held onto the hydraulics and reached out his free hand at them. 

“He’s hit!” Sabine yelled out as she landed onto the platform, which directed Zeb to reach out and hold onto the male human as Sabine ran inside and closed the hangar door. Kallus now clung to the lasat as he looked down, Mos Eisley getting smaller and smaller beyond the door closed. 

“Are you okay?” Zeb immediately asked, holding Kallus by placing his hands on his shoulders. “Where did they hit you?”

“The leg.” Kallus hissed, moving to sit down at a crate. “The good one.”

Zeb knelt in front of the crate and grabbed Kallus’s boot, uselessly trying to pull it out. The human chuckled sightly at the lasat trying to understand the concept of shoes before reaching down and, with a pained hiss, pulling out the strings of his laces. He slumped back once he was done and let Zeb pull them out easily. Carefully, the lasat proceeded to raise the hem of his pants to look at the wound, sighing at the image “I’ve seen you take worse, it was just a scratch, this one”. The gesture gave Kallus the chance to look around the cargo bay and see several people hanging around, some desolated, some crying, some laughing and hugging, others sulking in the corner. 

“You made it!” He smiled. “You got the slaves!”

“Of course, it was _your_ plan.” Zeb shrugged with a smile on his lips as he got up again, placing both hands on the crate by the sides of the human’s thighs, leaning onto it. “Nothing to go wrong there.”

“The bounty said she noticed the rebel presence, I thought you guys had been ambushed.” Kallus explained quickly.

“Did they fall for it?” 

“Never thought that purposefully feeding bad intel to the Empire would be easier than fooling Jacen.”

“Yeah, perhaps don’t give _that_ answer to Hera.” Zeb laughed. “She contacted Reamma, the team is ready to receive and relocate the refugees, General Dodonna wants to see you first thing in the morning.”

“But I’m _so_ tired.” Kallus whined, throwing his head back with a clunk to the walls of the Ghost’s cargo. Sabine walked back to them with the first aid kit on her hands, handing it to Zeb.

“We’re going to arrive late afternoon,” The lasat told him, opening up the box. “It’s plenty of time to get some rest, but Rex did ask me to tell you we’re doing sabbacc rounds tonight, you should join us instead.”

Kallus groans. “It’s either that or sparring tomorrow,” He raised his eyebrow, teasing. “Your choice.”

“Hm, you got me there.” Zeb answered before grabbing a bacta patch to put on Kallus’s leg. 

“I need to fill a report, I can meet you guys afterwards. Though I can’t promise I’ll play or stay up late…”

“Fine with me.”

Their refugee program had been growing stronger and stronger since his crew first presented it to the council almost a year ago. Now, the base of Reamma served as the main hub for their activities, always making sure to keep it safe and in secret, even from the refugees.

“Captains.” Linh smiled as soon as the two men walked down the ramp of the Ghost, after everyone else, but before the ship’s General. She lowered her body in almost a formal bow, though her smile said anything but.

“Lieutenant.” Kallus returned the gesture, noticing she already had properly greeted all the refugees and directed them to someplace else where they would receive the proper treatment for whatever their needs may be.

She had become a member Dodonna’s crew by Kallus’s side once she had joined the rebellion, after the destruction of her home planet. Linh had been a key member in developing the rescue program, and the Ghost crew was infinitely thankful for her aid.

“Mommy!” They soon heard a happy cry as soon as they disembarked, Rex was approaching the Ghost with the hybrid baby in his arms, a thick tuft of dark green hair on his head as he reached out his grubby fingers towards Hera, the twi’lek quickly ran off the ship to grab her kid. 

“My baby!” She laughed as Jacen practically jumped from Rex’s hold onto hers. She spun him around the one-and-a-half-year-old and hugged him tightly “Mommy missed you very _very_ much!”

“Come on, mama, let’s get you inside.” Sabine nudged Hera and started leading her inside the main building. Rex nudged Zeb’s ribs and the two of them followed the opposite direction towards where the get-together was usually held, leaving Kallus and Linh to walk towards the main buildings together.

“Seems like this was our best run so far.” Linh smiled as they started moving, gripping onto her datapad as she held it on top of her stomach like an old book. “Would you agree?”

Kallus nodded. “Have Cee-ceex help you out, I need to report to Dodonna.”

“Sure will.” Linh answered before they went their separate ways. The report took longer than expected, but again, so did the mission in general. He had been stuck in Tattooine for two weeks, gathering information as he infiltrated into the desert. He never wanted to see sand again.

Kallus could hear raging yelling still when he decided to drop by the party, the younger guys chanting him in as he walked inside. Rex and Zeb urged the ex-Imperial around the table, all their group was in that night, all seven of their members. It made Kallus miss the wildness of over twenty young pilots screaming on a calm night in Yavin. 

“Looking good with that beard, Captain.” One of the newer, more enthusiastic recruits called out.

“Don’t get attached, Flum. This thing is anything but staying.” Kallus answered as he took a seat besides Rex, Zeb gave him a smile from where he was sitting across the large table. Kallus noticed something on his expression but could not quite put his finger on it; he had become better in it compared to when he first came into the rebellion, but even then, sometimes it was still hard.

Garazeb Orrelios was his favorite puzzle.

He did not even spend a full hour before he excused himself and headed back to his base quarters, making himself ready to wait for the lasat outside the Ghost the next morning. The sun had already started to rise, and Zeb still had not come out, the ship still locked up. Kallus frowned, it was not usual for Zeb to be late.

Eventually the ramp came down and Kallus could hear loud crying from inside as Hera started making her way out. “Come in, Kal.” She said gesturing for him to follow her. “Zeb is with Jacen, he told me to come get you.”

“Is everything alright?” Kallus wondered.

“Jacen is running a little feverish, we had a medical droid from base come in, but the only thing it told us to do was let him rest.” Hera explained as they both made their way up the ladders of the ship. She led him to Sabine’s old quarters, that were now Jacen’s; with new paintings on the walls, drawings of the Ghost crew, of Kanan and Hera, of loth-cats… It never failed to bring a smile to Kallus’s face to see the mandalorian had never covered the portrait she had made of him and Zeb.

Zeb was lying on the lower bunk, the kid draped over his chest, now calm, but still with tears on his eyes and a blotchy face, watching a holovideo propped on a make-shift desk made out of an old empty crate.

“You screamed so loud even Uncle Sasha came to see if you were dying.” Zeb joked, making the kid’s huge blue eyes look up at Kallus. “The medication didn’t even taste bad, did it?”

Jacen shook his head, bringing his thumb down from his lips, a habit of lately his mother had been trying to get him out of, but apparently today was an exception. “Sowry, Uncle Sasha.” Jacen cried out, his nostrils obviously clogged.

“It’s okay, kit.” Kallus kneeled in front of him and ran his gloved hand on the child’s hair, brushing off the sweat Zeb’s body warmth was helping him bleed off.

The image of seeing Jacen lying across Zeb’s chest like that struck him back to the days he was still just a green bundle crying inside the ship. Kallus and Zeb’s relationship still slightly strained from the events of the night he was born, but working their way through it, slowly getting back to normal.

On the outside, at least.

One morning, about three months after Jacen was born, the baby had been crying the entire night and Zeb took him as they jumped into hyperspace, the trip longer than usual due to distance and the avoidance of the larger lanes. Zeb sat in the Galley, holding Jacen then much like he is now, but on the kid’s back to his chest and his free hand placed over the child’s tummy. 

“What are you doing?” Kallus frowned as he grabbed a cup of caf, his hair still a mess from bed. “Why are you holding him like that?”

Zeb looked up. “He had a tummy-ache, cramps, it’s common on human kits, we figured it’s what he had.” He explained. “The normal lasat temperature is warmer than a human’s, having me hold him has the same effect of wrapping him in a warm towel.”

Zeb then looked back down at the baby, smiling adoringly. Kallus had noticed how smitten Zeb had become about this kid. It is not like he had not seen Zeb interact with children before, especially when they ran one of their refugee rescues, he just figured it was a natural gift, that every single one liked Zeb. Though since Jacen had been born, he realized it wasn’t just the fact that kids actually seemed to love him (when they didn’t find him absolutely terrifying like it had happened once or twice), but Zeb also adored being around them as well. He loved Jacen and spending time with him, and not just because he was his uncle. 

Kallus looked away and cast his eyes downwards, before Zeb started calling him once more.

“What?” Kallus asked as he snaped out from his mind.

“I said,” Zeb cleared his throat. “Do you want to hold him?”

Kallus frowned, quickly shaking his head. “No, I’m fine.”

“He won’t bite,” Zeb smiled. “Come on.”

Zeb got up and stood behind Kallus on his chair, leaning in to drop the bundle on Kallus’s arms, who hesitated before taking Jacen. Zeb immediately laughed, placing his large hands on Kallus’s elbows.

“ _Relax_ , he’s not a bomb.” Zeb whispered as Kallus relaxed under his touch, much like he had done to the human a few times while training. “There we go.” Zeb moved to sit back down and smiled at the human holding the baby. “When even was the last time you held a child?” He asked jokingly, but Kallus did not laugh, he just shrugged instead.

“I don’t know.” He said earnestly.

“Really?” Zeb frowned and Kallus nodded.

“Maybe I held my siblings, but all my memories of them are hazy, I couldn’t know.”

“Wait,” Zeb said startled. “You have _siblings_?”

Kallus sighed as he bit on his tongue. “Not uncommon.”

“I know,” Zeb shrugged. “I had two older sisters, we were all really close.” He smiled sadly. “I was their little brother and they were so overprotective, I loved the attention.”

Kallus did not look at Zeb, instead, he focused his attention on Jacen, trying not to think of Zeb’s family, not to the point it would make things awkward. He could think of them when he went to bed later and his crying could not be heard from his bunk. 

“Tell me about them?”

“About what?” 

“Your siblings.” Zeb urged him; Kallus shrugged.

“They’re half-siblings, my parents got divorced when I was quite young. I told you I don’t remember much.”

Zeb grunted. “That’s all?”

Kallus sighed and rolled his eyes. “I was tossed between two different homes, okay? My siblings took away what little attention my parents still gave me. I only have blurry memories of them, it’s almost like my brain doesn’t want to remember.” He explained and looked at Zeb, his ears were now flat against his head, different from the excited ones he had before when talking about his own family. "Likely for the best."

Kallus noticed the sorrow on Zeb’s look, probably at the realization they probably both had two wildly different childhoods. “I guess” Zeb added before Jacen started crying suddenly. Kallus got up and handed him back to Zeb, who was quickly calm again in his uncle’s hold. 

Kallus made sure to hold Jacen every day after that. 

A set of voices broke him out of his memories.

“What?” Kallus snapped out, now noticing Jacen was asleep, still on his uncle’s hold.

“I’m sorry we can’t spar today,” Zeb told him, trying to keep his voice low. “Do you have to go to work early?”

“Normal time.” Kallus answered with a nod. “Why?”

“I want to show you something.” Zeb whispered, trying to be careful with Jacen. “Just let the kit sleep a little bit more and I’ll meet you in the galley, is that okay?”

Kallus smiled and nodded, he walked out and searched for Hera. He found her at the cockpit, a good half-standard hour had gone by when they decided to grab cups of caf, walking into to the galley to see Zeb standing next to the table. The ex-Imperial frowned when the lasat abruptly turned around once he and the twi’lek walked into the room, like a frightened kit being caught in the act of something bad he had done.

“What were you doing?” Kallus asked in a teasing tone, raising an eyebrow quizzingly.

Zeb quickly stepped to his side and let Kallus see a box standing on the table, a huge, messed-up bow glued to its top. Kallus frowned as Hera laughed at his expression.

“We got you a present.” She said happily. “I mean, _Zeb_ got you a present…”

“It wasn’t just me,” The lasat was quick to add. “Hera had the idea and Rex had the knowledge; Hondo begrudgingly helped.” Zeb rolled his eyes, making the human laugh before he took his hands onto the package, opening it up with not much effort. Kallus frowned.

“It’s an electrostaff!?” He told Zeb without looking up.

Zeb scratched the back of his head. “I know you said before that you didn’t want to carry the emotional weight of a bo-rifle anymore and… As much as I have absolutely no problem with you carrying one, I understand why you would feel bad about still having yours.”

Kallus looked at Zeb speechless, confused in more ways than one.

“It’s a sacred weapon in so many ways, and I’m more than happy to have a sparring partner that would respect it above my own wants or desires.” Zeb smiled, picking up the electrostaff and pulling it out from the box. “You were honorable to earn the bo-rifle, and more honorable to give it up, seeing your values.” Kallus was frozen under the lasat’s gaze. “I know it's not a bo-rifle, but it _is_ close enough. Probably more human friendly, even if you carried yours like it was made for you.”

Zeb extended the weapon to Kallus, holding it out to the human like it was precious, valuable. Kallus placed his cold fingers on top of its body, carefully, not exactly holding it under his fingerless gloves yet. Kallus looked up and saw Zeb’s expression: excited, waiting, sure, _hopeful_. It was then, looking at Zeb’s reassurance that he knew this was the right thing for him. Zeb felt Kallus’s grip tighten on the body of the weapon without disconnecting their gaze.

“You have no idea of what you’re getting yourself into, Orrelios.” The corner of Kallus’s lips tugged into a small smile and Zeb gave him a huge, goofy grin.

Zeb stepped back and let Kallus rotate the weapon, analyzing it properly. “It doesn’t have any mods, but we could add some if you’d like.”

“Sounds like something fun for us to do together.” Kallus spun around himself and made a pose, pretending to do an attack routine on Zeb as if they were practicing already.

“Can’t wait to see you using that in combat,” Hera added. “Should be fun.”

“We can train already with it tomorrow, if you want.” Zeb suggested, making Kallus nod.

“There’s nothing I’d want more.”

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

It was still early morning when Kallus walked into General Dodonna’s working space with two cups of caf in his hands, passing one on to his boss. “Morning, General.” Kallus voiced out, almost happily.

“Morning, Captain.” Dodonna smiled. “You had a nice time during your exercise this morning?”

“Wasn’t able to go this morning, sir, hence why I’m earlier than usual today.” Kallus explained. “Also, the sooner we can finish this next listing for Princess Leia, the better it will be for the entire Rebellion. This has been proven to be an arduous task.” Kallus explained as he turned on the holo from a nearby astromech, walking into the map as he took his datapad, continuing whatever assignment he had been working on before he left for Tattooine.

“We’re close, young man.” Dodonna laughed, definitely more well rested than Kallus. “This isn’t the Empire, you _can_ relax.” He paused. “Well, from time to time… Cannot say I don’t hope your dedication would rub off on some of your peers.”

“That’s the one thing that separates us from the Empire, General.” Kallus told him. “I do this because I want, not because I was told.”

“Well then-” The other ex-Imperial got up and prompted the astromech to turn off the holo. Kallus yelped at the lost information.

“Cee-ceex!” Kallus argued with the astromech, who let out a small whine. “I know he’s your General.” Kallus sighed, placing a hand on her dome as she ran up to the younger man. “But I thought we had a deal, baby girl.” Cee-ceex was in no means a baby, by the contrary, she was a beat-up, scratched, older lady; few repairs though, making her one-of-a-kind.

“She likes you.” Dodonna smiled as Cee-ceex reached out one of her arms to hold onto Kallus’s hand.

“Perhaps a little too much.” Kallus smiled as he pulled his hand away and pet her dome instead. She beeped furiously. “Not now, I’m busy!” Cee-ceex sighed, almost upset. “Can you turn on the holo again?”

“You and Cee-ceex, bickering at this hour?” Linh smiled as she walked into the room, coming in for her shift. “Should I be worried?”

“Lieutenant! Good seeing you at this hour!” Dodonna smiled, giving her a salute, a classic gesture of the Alderaanian military.

Linh returned the gesture “Woke up early to make sure our friends are getting a balanced breakfast. The first couple shuttles are leaving in a few hours.” She explained before turning to Cee-ceex. “You mind helping me out today, m’lady?”

Cee-ceex answered with a positive whirl, turning to leave alongside her superior.

“I need her today,” Kallus quickly stopped the two girls “I need my maps! Help me out here, Linh, you can get any other astromech on base, Cee-ceex is the only one who I trust my maps with.”

Cee-ceex beeped again, this time starting to move towards Kallus, but Dodonna was quick to stop her.

“Cee-ceex, please don’t.” The general said, earning a pair of furrowed brows from the other ex-Imperial. “You need some time off, Captain. The others can pick up the pace.” He then turned to Linh. “Lieutenant, you can have Cee-ceex for the day.”

“Thank you, General.” Linh nodded before patting the astromech’s dome and guiding her outside.

Kallus shook his head in protest. “Where would I even go?!”

“You can always spend the time relaxing with your crew, Captain… Or take a nap, read a holonovel, do some exercise…” Dodonna patted him in the back. “You just spent sixteen cycles in the desert, you deserve at least a day off…”

Kallus sighed and rolled his eyes. “Alright then.”

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Kallus had to rush to keep up with Rex.

With his day free, the clone had asked him to join one of afternoon trainings, since Zeb and Hera had been taking turns between working and taking care of Jacen. Kallus knew Rex usually liked to work out alone, and he appreciated that Rex called him in, almost like taking care of him. Like friends would.

Though the man seemed to have much more stamina and force than Kallus sought him out to be for his age. Rex laughed with him at the end of the training and invited Kallus to come hang out by the djarik table with the other recruits later in the evening.

Early in the night, Zeb was able to join them for a couple of hours and when he excused himself, Kallus took the opportunity to walk back to base alongside his friend.

“How is Jacen feeling?” Kallus wondered, feeling a cold wind wash through them. The human placed both hands inside the pockets of his jackets and pulled it tighter around himself, cuddling into his own body for warmth. Ever since Bahryn, he always felt the cold on the upper layers of his skin, like a vibroblade cutting through his nerves.

“Better, but still not good.” Zeb shrugged. “We think it’s a bug, some of the other kids on base caught it as well.”

Kallus nodded. “You think we will be able to spar tomorrow?” He asked hopeful, but Zeb shook his head.

“I think I’ll stay with Jacen until he gets better.” The lasat sighed, stopping in the middle of the tarmac and turning to Kallus. “Did- Did you hear about the Jedi kid?” Zeb asked his friend, who also stopped and returned the look, though Zeb seemed nervous, running a hand on his own arm, seeking for warmth as well, though Kallus knew it was another type of.

“The one who made the shot at the Death Star? The one who is always hanging out with the princess?” Kallus asked and Zeb nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“He’s the same age as Ezra.” Zeb voiced out, almost quietly. Kallus opened his mouth to answer something, but before he could, Zeb lunged forward and pulled him into a hug.

Without knowing what to do, Kallus wrapped both arms around Zeb’s middle, caressing his back. “It’s okay, bud.” He whispered before the lasat pulled away, keeping Kallus at arm’s length. Kallus took mental note of how they had not been that close ever since the night Jacen was born -besides their sparring matches and training, of course.

Zeb seemed to realize it too as he stepped back, sighing before gesturing towards base, suggesting they should start walking again.

Kallus followed suit.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

During lunch the next day, Kallus arrived on the Ghost to check on the crew. Hera took advantage of his presence and sent Zeb to grab lunch at base, the lasat tiredly got up and walked out after Hera pulled the toddler away from his chest. Jacen whined and thrashed a little, grappling at Hera’s chest.

“Can you hold him for a little?” She sighed while watching Kallus sit in the lower bunk of the kid’s room, though he did not compute her words until Jacen was placed on his lap, without announcement or question. Kallus wanted to protest but Hera had already become distracted with something else when Jacen’s grubby hands started pulling on his hair.

“Ow!!” Kallus whined as he took Jacen’s hand and started prying the kid’s fingers open, much to no avail. “What are you doing?”

“Oh yeah, he’s doing that now.” Hera laughed as she fumbled with the straps of her overalls. “Zeb hates it too. Glad I don’t have that problem.”

Jacen laughed as he continued pulling on Kallus’s hair, but the older man was soon quick enough to pull it back into the stub of a ponytail he had been managing to wrap recently. “Why don’t you pull on your own hair, see if you like it, huh?” Kallus questioned the child, who laughed again as he brought his grubby hands again to smear his own green hair away from his face. “Time for a haircut, isn’t it?” Kallus teased Hera.

“Zeb had promised to do it tonight." Hera shrugged.

Kallus sighed and reached into his jacket’s pockets, pulling out two more elastic bands and parting Jacen’s hair, wrapping high piggytail stubs in each side, earning a snort from his mother. 

“That! Is adorable!” Hera smiled.

“Uncle Sasha! It hurts!” Jacen whined.

“Come eat, and it won’t hurt by the time you’re done.” Hera gestured both arms at the child as she sat down by Kallus’s side, she smiled when the child practically threw himself at her grip and sat down in her lap, leaning backwards to grapple at her chest. It was only then Kallus realized Hera’s overalls were pooling at her waist and the child’s grubby hands hiking her shirt up, letting him see her breast in plain view.

Hera chuckled when she noticed his look. “Don’t make this awkward, Kal.”

Kallus swallowed dryly. “I didn’t think you were still breastfeeding him.”

“I’m not, well, at least not as much as I used to, but he’s sick and I’ll let him whenever he asks. It’s a nice bonding moment.”

Throughout the first year of Jacen’s life, Kallus had actively gone out of his way to not be in the same space as Hera while she breastfed. Not because it made him uncomfortable, but because he figured she would want privacy during such a moment, he noticed Zeb would also do the same most of the times and would keep him company while so.

But now, seeing Hera’s breast with his own two eyes did make him uncomfortable. Not by its simple nature, but because he had a realization.

“Kallus,” Hera frowned, calling over to him. “Is this making you uncomfortable?” He could hear the edge on her voice, one that found it odd, but also that she would beat the life out of him if he made an inappropriate comment. He could not blame her.

“I- I never…”

“Never what? Saw a child being breastfed?”

“Never saw a breast before” Kallus sighed, closing his eyes tightly, waiting for a reaction, but all he got was a chuckle from his general.

“You never saw a breast before?” Hera asked incredulously. “That’s impossible.”

It was his turn to give her a deadpan look. It did not take long after that for Jacen to be done, spitting out the nipple he had been sucking on. He immediately asked for his toys as Hera placed him on the ground, making his way out of the room all by himself, possibly towards the galley where Kallus almost tripped on a few toys when coming into the ship.

Kallus got distracted as he watched the child wobble away in his just recently trained chubby legs. After he was gone, Kallus turned back to Hera, hoping she would be fully dressed, but instead she was holding her breast examining her dark green nipple, a bit of blood coming from its delicate surface.

“He’s still using his teeth to suck, I thought he had gotten better.” She whined, pulling a tissue from a box that lied on the bed and wiped the blood and excess milk away “Maybe it’s time to completely ween him off.”

When she crumbled out the paper and looked up again, she noticed Kallus was still staring at her, his eyes wide and owlish at the sight.

“Come on,” She sighed “Take a look, it’s okay, but only because you’re my friend.” Hera offered to him and his eyes moved to her face, shaking his head slightly

“I’m sorry, Hera, I-“

“Kal, it’s okay.” Hera rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips and Kallus gulped dryly. She put her bra back on and rolled her shirt down before standing so she could fix her overalls again.

“Lunch is ready!” They heard Zeb’s voice from the hallway, just as Hera finished getting dressed. She gestured Kallus to follow her as they left the room and headed into the galley, where they perfectly saw Zeb opening one of the containers of their lunch before Jacen threw up his own

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

It had been two whole months since Jacen had gotten sick, now Kallus sat down at the ramp of the Ghost with a bottle of water in his hands, tired after his sparring session with Zeb. The trainings had been doing wonders for him to get adjusted to using his new weapon.

He eyed at the electrostaff lying by his feet and smiled before looking up to see the -now healthy- little green-haired almost-two-year-old running around the tarmac, an antenna already in his grubby little hand. Kallus smiled at the sight, watching, from the corner of his eye, Zeb run up to him, still holding on to his bo-rifle, as he hoisted up the child into his shoulder, pulling the antenna away from his tight grip before calling Chopper, to fix his dome.

Hours later, Kallus walked into the meeting room to see Hera already leaning over the large center-piece table, going through the holograms, Kallus gave her a smile as he leaned by her side 

“Morning General.”

“Morning Captain,” Hera smiled and shook her head. “Had fun last night?”

Kallus huffed out, remembering babysitting the young hybrid child, earning a laugh from his mother.

“Jacen told me he had tons of fun.”

“I bet he had!” Kallus rolled his eyes, trying not to think about how the kid had snuck into the fridge and got himself all dirtied up on meiloroom jelly, earning a nice scrub from Uncle Sasha in the sonic, much to the ex-Imperial’s annoyance.

Did not mean he would stop babysitting though.

“Good morning, Captain!” General Dodonna walked in with his usual morning cheer, how he did it every day Kallus was never able to understand.

“Morning General.” Kallus and Hera greeted them in unison, that was when another man walked into the room, right after the general. Kallus’s heart almost jumped out of his throat when he recognized the man, slightly younger than him, slightly shorter. 

The man looked around the room with aloof confidence. “So, who do I ha-”

His eyes landed on Kallus and they both froze, staring at each other, trying to understand what was happening.

“By the power of the force, if it isn’t Agent Kallus!” The man smirked and walked up to the captain, cocking his hips as he leaned a hand on the table 

“Han Solo!” Kallus furrowed his brow and pursed his lips together, knowing he would not hear the end of it.

“So...” Han grinned again, looking at his own nails. “You fancy yourself a rebel?”

“You little sh-”

“Captain!” Hera jumped in and held Kallus back as he attempted to start stomping his way towards the smuggler. Han’s smile grew even bigger. 

“I’ll assume you two know each other.” General Dodonna looked between them.

“Agent here hunt me down hard for the ISB.” Han explains, now standing up. 

“Well, Captain.” General Dodonna turned back to Kallus now, who had just been released from Hera’s grip. “We need an intelligence agent for a mission Solo has been called in for, an order from Princess Leia.”

“It’s not going to be me.” Kallus shook his head and crossed his arms.

“You were requested by the Princess herself, Captain.” Dodonna told him and Kallus sighed, he really did not want to break a request from Leia. 

“Shall we?” Han smirked, gesturing towards the door before Kallus gave him another death glare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've come this far, thank you and congratulations on withstanding my writing LOL. I would really appreciate some criticism this week, if you're willing to spare some hehe


	8. Metodolfé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is clearly a made up planet... Also this is likely one of my favorite chapters so please enjoy!

Kallus does a once-over through the holomap General Dodonna had told Kallus to retrieve a few weeks prior. Having looked for the files himself, Kallus made sure everything was up to order. They were trustworthy, but likely outdated, though it had been the best thing he could get his hands on. He could only hope so as Hera shoved him into the Falcon.

The Falcon’s crew was one pilot and a co-pilot: Han and Chewie. Kallus thought it was odd, but it made sense for a small-scale smuggler. Chewie had given Kallus his own quarters inside the ship, which he appreciated due to the long travels.

Kallus was now standing in the galley while Han and Chewie sat at the Djarik table with the holomap open in front of them; neither of the two seemed to be able to read the technical prints, though Kallus was quite efficient in it since his security intelligence training.

“We know this is an outer rim system with no imperial presence, but we still should be careful about what we find” Kallus started “The best bet for us to climb down onto the prison is to go through this hatch right here” he pointed at the holo to indicate the point of entry “Though we do have to kneel and I’m afraid you won’t fit in, Chewie”

Chewie made a loud growl.

“It’s okay, buddy.” Han put a hand on his furry friend’s shoulder.

“There are other entrances,” Kallus explained. “But this one will give us a much-desired advantage, also it wouldn’t be bad to have someone waiting for us, ready to leave if things go south.”

Chewie made another loud noise and nodded fiercely, agreeing to the position.

The mission was quite simple, an old friend of the Organa’s had retrieved intel that were of great interest to the princess and the rebellion. Han had been sent by her to smuggle him out, Kallus had been sent by the rebellion to check its accuracy, also to be an extra pair of hands, he assumed.

“Do we know what type of intel we’re dealing with here?” Kallus raised an eyebrow, Han shrugged.

“Important, by the fact that we’re both heading there to rescue a random man should tell you something…”

“The rebellion isn’t one to leave people behind,” Kallus explained. “I would be dead right now if they were.”

“It’s stupid to sacrifice a battalion for one person.”

“You and I are hardly a _battalion_ , Solo.”

Han rolled his eyes and stood, going through the panels to check the trip’s progress. They had already been on their last leg of the hyperspace travel for six hours and they would still be for a few more, so Kallus made sure to sit down and cool off after their briefing to gather his energy again.

Once they arrived, they landed on a designated spot already determined by Kallus, right next to the place they were planning to make an exit out from, which gave them plenty of time to walk the few miles up to the entrance point they were planning to get in through. Han was quick to open the hatch and the smell quickly washed over Kallus, making him gasp at the surprise of it. Before the mission, he knew to brace himself for bad, loud scents, but _this_ was not what he was expecting.

“Well,” Han made a disgusted grunt when he looked inside. “Living with a wookie sure seems amazing now.” He went in and Kallus followed suit. People -rude people- around base always asked him what it was like to be part of a crew with a lasat. He knew Zeb’s scent was strong to the human nose, but it sure was not bad… Wookies did smell worse, though not as strong.

It was a long way down, but Han and Kallus made off the ladder quicker than they expected, turning on their flashlights as they start making their way inside and through the already established pathway. Kallus went up ahead, leading the younger man through the empty, dark hallways.

“We’re close to the catacombs, after that we won’t have to walk so much.” Kallus stated without any prompt.

“As you say, Agent.” Han retorted.

“It was a statement, not an order. Also, I told you to stop calling me agent.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, you think you’re a captain?”

“I _am_ , I used my position inside the empire to do something about the bad things it has done, the things _I_ have done…” Kallus grunted. “I didn’t just run away, I would call you a title if you had one, but you’re not even useful to join our cause.”

Han stayed silent; Kallus braced himself for the jab, but it never came.

“You can’t tell me you defected for a _cause_ …”

“Well, I _did._ ” Kallus told him. “As did other high-ranked Imperials, I’m not alone in this.”

“They weren’t ISB.”

Kallus sighed, if he had a credit for every time he heard _that._

“I have no reason to argue with you, I probably shouldn’t even trust you.”

“Never said you didn’t,” Han answered back. “Not very keen on you either.”

Kallus sighed and continued walking, trying to ignore Han.

“I know I might have done bad things as an ISB.” Kallus started again, turning to Han, making the younger man stop and hold eye contact. “And I can’t turn around and change them, but that’s not what is going to stop me from trying.”

Han did not answer, Kallus could see him gulping dryly before turning away and continuing their way.

“What is that, on your back?” The smuggler wondered, after some long period of silence, pointing at Kallus’s electrostaff.

“It’s my weapon.”

“But you already have a blaster.” Han pointed out, looking at the holster attached to the older man’s leg

“This is for close range combat, for staff fighting. It collapses open and I can add a blaster as a mod, but I haven’t gotten to it yet, so I carry an extra”

Han nodded as they finally reached the door Kallus was looking for, the captain put his palms above its surface to make sure they were at the right place before opening and checking the holo.

“This is it.” He told Han, pointing his head towards the door. “Help me open it.”

Han leaned in and started pulling on the lever alongside Kallus, forcing the door open, making them face another, narrower corridor. They walked along it and started seeing the cells all along it, some with dead bodies inside, but most empty. Until they reached the unit they were looking for: a single adult man sat on the floor, his head slumped forward. “Is he alive?” Han asked and the man suddenly looked up, noticing their presence with a frown.

“You’re not here to deliver my food, are you?”

“We’re here to get you out” Han looked around, trying to find a way into the cell. Instead, Kallus was quick to pull out a small grenade out from his jacket, sticking it to the cell’s door, right above the lock. He pulled Han back as the thing beeped and blew up, letting the door fly open right into Kallus’s hand. “Mure, right?” Han inquired.

“Eckard Mure.” The man nodded. “And who are you?”

“We’re with princess Leia.” Han crossed his arms and leaned against the bars as Kallus went up to Eckard and started untying his hands and feet. “This is Captain Kallus of the Rebel Alliance, he’s here to check if your info is accurate.”

“Is this a joke?” Mure frowned, pulling his hand’s away from Kallus’s as soon as his arms were freed. “You’re only rescuing me, if I tell you what I’ve got? How do I know you’re not leaving me behind?”

“Well, I am untying you, aren’t I?” Kallus retorted as he helped the man get up. “We need to get out first before checking anything, we don’t know how much time we still have to escape or get noticed.”

“Droids are the ones guarding the cells, they only turn on to bring in food, check that we’re alive and then they leave. Usually a person comes over, but I have never seen their face, I don’t know if they stay around here or not.”

“It’s okay,” Han reassured him. “We already have a plan out.”

Eckard nodded relieved before Kallus asked if he was in condition to walk, the man relucted but answered that he was fine, nonetheless. Starting to head out the door that they had walked in through, Kallus led their way the opposite side they had come from.

“Why don’t we go back through the same way?” Han wondered, looking back, but Kallus kept going forward.

“ _Because_ if we set off any alarms that way, they will not be searching _this_ way… Plus, Chewie is already waiting for us, his position is strategic.” Kallus told him. “Just stick to the plan, Solo.”

“Sometimes it’s best not to.”

Kallus rolled his eyes, but does not let Han see it. He made another turn to a tight corridor, forcing the three men to walk on their sides, squeezing through. On the other side, they find a large room, floors and walls made from stone, highly intricate decorations on the large pillars. Looked like it was likely a prayer room in its former glory.

“What _is_ this?” Eckard frowned as he looked around the place, trying to understand and absorb what was happening. “Are those dead bodies?”

Kallus then noticed a handful of skeletons leaning into the walls and pillars, their number increasing the further they walk inside.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

_Swoosh_

“What was that?” Han asked, almost panicked. He and Kallus turned around and saw that the pathway they had come from had suddenly closed, a large flat stone now replacing it. Kallus ran up and tried to pull and push on it, using his whole body’s strength; Han followed suit, helping, but to no avail. “You still have one of those grenades?”

Kallus nodded, pulling one out and handing it to Han, who gave him a thumbs up as it glued to the stone. The smuggler pulled Kallus’s back as they watched the beeps.

It went off but did not change anything.

“Guys,” Mure came up to them again. “I found no exit.”

“There has to be one, I checked the map through and through.” Kallus sighed, pulling out the holomap again and looking through it. “We should go that way,” Kallus told them while pointing behind his own back. “Just be careful of any traps, I think that we actually fell for one when that stone door came up.”

The three men started making their way further inside the room, Kallus noticed a body next to a nice, sharp and well decorated vibroblade; its hilt was long and thick, a rubbery grip at its base; Kallus noticed as he picked it up.

“That’s a dangerous one,” Han warned him, looking over his shoulder. “It could’ve been a trap.”

Kallus rolled his eyes, but did not turn to Han. “It’s heavier than it looks.”

“Take it with you, we might need it later.”

“You don’t know if _that’s_ the trap.”

“Let’s call it even then.” Han smirked, and Kallus scoffed in annoyance as he continued to lead them through the room, always looking into the holomap.

“There is nothing in the map that would indicate being leverage to us,” Kallus stated as Han analyzed the holo as well, over his shoulder. “At this point we should probably _be_ looking for a trap…”

_Aargh!_

Eckard had been walking closer to the wall, unknowingly stepping into a trap, falling into a new opening on the ground. It was not deep, but now Han and Kallus both noticed it was made of durasteel as they looked down into it. They could still easily pull the man up, but this was probably their best exit plan.

“I guess that’s our answer.” Han shrugged, immediately extending his hand to Kallus.

“Get down there and see if we can open a pathway with the vibroblade.” The ex-Imperial suggested, the two men propping themselves in positions that made it easy to safely take Han down the shaft.

Han looked over to Eckard, making sure he had no injuries from the fall before touching the walls and leaning into them, hoping to hear something on the other side. “This is it!” Han yelled back up after about a minute. “Throw me the blade!”

Kallus kneeled and handed over the weapon, making Han stand on his tip toes to reach it. The smuggler clumsily started cutting his way through the wall with thick, hard punches, and with a heavy push of his feet and Mure’s hands, revealed another hallway.

“Looks like our old friend wasn’t this lucky.” Kallus stated and hopped in as Han and Mure started making their way inside. A few seconds after they were all in, the hatch opening they had fallen through closed, trapping them in once again into the shaft. “This has to be it, or we’ll probably die in here.”

“The rebellion wouldn’t let that happen, would they, _captain_?” Han made a jab at him, raising his eyebrow for using the same anecdote Kallus had used earlier.

“Shut up, scoundrel.”

“This entire bickering is very comforting.” Eckard retorted at their banter, making Han and Kallus share a look, silently realizing they were probably both in the wrong.

A stairway made its way down once they had walked for a few minutes. Kallus opened up the holomap to check it through, sighing in annoyance. “This is bad news. There’s nothing of the sort in the map.”

“It’s our only way out though.” Han passed by Kallus and started taking the lead down, his flashlight showing the ground below was not far. Once they all had gone down, Kallus noticed a large oval room, its size was absurd to the point it made him feel like the smallest person in the galaxy. It reminded him of being a kid and taking a school trip to visit the Galactic Senate in Coruscant, there were even nooks and balconies where senators would sit and discuss various matters. Until he took a closer look, and noticed there were, _indeed_ , people still sitting in them, they just did not seem to be awake, or even _alive_.

“What _is_ this?” Han asked, almost frightened, it would’ve brough a smile to Kallus’s lips if he had not been terrified as well. “Are these people dead? Why would they die sitting like that?”

“Looks like a sacrifice.” Mure added.

“I really don’t like the look of this” Kallus voiced out, following Han further up to the center of the _massive_ room, where a beautifully painted ceiling window sat above their heads, its bright colors shining through the sunlight. Han stood right underneath it and looked up, his wide eyes flickered at Kallus when a heavy noise broke through the room. “What was that?!?” Kallus asked in desperation.

The bodies slowly started to move, their eyes opening and shining bright blue. Han ran into Kallus, pulling him away from the center of the room. “We should’ve predicted that.” Han said out of breath, the life almost kicking out of his now even paler skin.

“ _We are the guild protective.”_ The bodies started to chant, altogether, making a uniform yell through a thousand voices. It sent shivers down Kallus’s spine, Han leaned onto his back, drawing his blaster out, Kallus was quick to do the same to his electrostaff, turning it on without a second thought.

“ _We will die to save the guild._ ”

“ _We will live at the expense of the guild._ ”

“What are you even protecting?!?” Han yelled out dumbstruck. Kallus would have laughed if he were not a second away from shitting his pants.

“We got to get out of here _fast_!” Kallus screamed in utter desperation.

Han looked up and shot the glass ceiling, shattering it into tiny millions of pieces, some falling on top of them. Eckard was quick enough to take cover. Kallus yelled in frustration as he noticed his arm was now covered in small cuts from the glass, he also felt the stinging on his face.

“Karking _genius!_ How do you plan we get out now?!?” Kallus yelled out of frustration.

_Rumk nyrr_

Han and Kallus both looked up, hearing the grunt from above. Chewbacca was leaning over the cracked glass and looked down at them. Han yelled and praised Chewie for finding them, the wookiee yelled something else and left.

“Looks like the cuts were worth it after all, huh?” Han made a snide remark, starting to shoot onto the balconies as the _protective_ came closer.

“Not giving you that satisfaction!” Kallus answered as he made a couple shots as well.

Chewbacca quickly came back with a rope, a placement for feet and some knotting for better grip. “Mure, you go first!” Han told Mure as the rope started to come down. Eckard reached up and secured himself before Chewbacca started pulling him up, Han had to make sure to increase the number of blasts he threw, Kallus continued his swings on the fastest of them who were able to reach close enough.

Once Mure was secure in the upper level, the wookiee started sending the rope down again, Han ran up to it and propped himself, extending his hand to Kallus. “Come!” He yelled out.

Kallus ran closer to pay attention to Han, knocking down one undead the smuggler did not notice had been too close, startling Han. Kallus saw the extended hand and squatted it away, a confused look on his face. “That isn’t going to support the both of us!” The captain screamed over the whines, moans, and grunts of the undead.

“Get over yourself!” Han yelled, extending his hand again. “I’m not leaving you behind!”

Kallus looked at the man, continuing to urge him. Kallus took his hand and let himself be propped up onto the leverage, placing his boot beside Han’s feet and grabbing onto another knot as Chewbacca holstered them up. Kallus held onto Han for dear life, not collapsing or turning off his electrostaff while the smuggler continued to fire his blaster.

Chewbacca helped them safely to their feet on the higher level, grunting something else as soon as Kallus was secure.

“What?!?” He heard Han call out in desperation. Kallus looked ahead of them and saw a group of undead running towards them from two different sides, before Kallus could even register what was happening, Han grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and started pulling him towards the Falcon, which was parked at a walkable distance.

Chewbacca now had Eckard on his arms, carrying him bridal style as they ran from the undead. “What do they even want from us???” Kallus asked in desperation as he looked back. 

“I think we have overstayed our welcome.”

“Obviously!”

Han grunted loudly as he threw a few more blasts again, running backwards for a second “Use your staff!”

“That’s not how it wor-“

A loud explosion came through from their side, Kallus flew off and was thrown away by the blast. He tried to stagger to his feet as he collided with the ground, but the inertia continued to have him slide off to a ledge, where he held himself by one hand, about to fall, while he continued to hold onto his electrostaff.

Kallus looked down and eyed the fall, noticing he would never survive the impact, and even if he did, his bad leg would pay the price for it. Kallus started making the effort to climb back to the surface, uselessly due to his shaking anxiety. The captain closed his eyes and tried access the situation, Kallus turned off his electrostaff, but could not reach the collapsing function without dropping his weapon.

His hand was sweating and trembling, slipping. He closed his eyes again, until he felt a large furry hand hold onto his own. “Chewie! Than-“ Kallus started screaming, but stopped gasping in surprise when he opened his eyes, seeing a second purple hand grab tightly onto him, claws digging into his wrist.

Kallus was pulled up in one swift motion of strength; Zeb held onto him, his bright green eyes going both wide and soft as soon as he was able to hold onto Kallus with both arms, stopping him from falling again.

The human was dumbstruck as he let himself fall into the fur, practically melting into it. “I got you, buddy!” The lasat whispered to him as he noticed the human’s breathing becoming hitched and desperate. “It’s me, I’ve got you.” Zeb took Kallus’s electrostaff away from him and collapsed it, attaching it to his friend’s back again so Kallus could focus on bringing down his adrenaline. “Nothing’s happening to you.”

Zeb’s large hand started going through Kallus’s hair, his claws massaging his scalp in a comforting, effortless gesture. Kallus pulled back slightly and properly looked at his friend.

“You’re bleeding!” The lasat exclaimed as he ran one of his fingers over Kallus’s face wounds, brushing the blood away, but being utterly ignored as the human pushed the subject away.

“What are you doing here?!?”

“Chewbacca sent a signal, and we came over. It took way longer than expected for you guys to come out and he became worried.” Zeb explained. “We had just arrived on Lothal; we came as soon as it got to us!”

“But-“ Kallus tried to talk again and looked over Zeb’s shoulder, seeing Sabine going through the buildings with her bombs leaving a trail behind her, bringing down several undead all at once. The Ghost flew over them, several blasts coming out of it.

“I’m sorry you got thrown, Sabine must’ve miscalcu-“ Zeb was then interrupted when Kal latched onto him again, pulling the lasat against his own chest.

Kallus let out a broken sob, burying his face onto the side of Zeb’s neck, soaking the fluffed fur there. “You came for me!”

“Of course, I did!” Zeb laughed incredulously, wrapping both arms back. “I love you, Kal!”

Kallus’s muscles went rigid before he pulled away, his eyes still pooled with tears. “You, you what?”

Zeb sighed, his vibrant green eyes looking the human’s amber brown ones, intensely shifting between them. 

“Kal” He swallowed. “I lo-“

He was interrupted by another bomb that suddenly came off from near them.

“Kal, we need to _go!_ ” Zeb said quickly, grabbing Kallus’s arm and pulling him away. They started running off to the opposite direction Sabine seemed to be heading off to. Kallus pulled out his blaster from its holster as Zeb pulled out his own bo-rifle, configuring it to staff mode as he ran up to a group of undead coming up to them, walking away from Kallus.

Kallus then focused on shooting down the undead who were running up to Zeb, covering up for the Lasat, who was able to do more damage with his bo-rifle on staff mode, seeing that its shock was able to bring them down quite easily and hit the target always, unlike the blaster, that wasn’t as sure and only made them wobbly if not hit a second or third time.

Kallus continued his shooting even when a group of undead started coming closer and closer to him, and Zeb wandered further and further away. Kallus pulled out his electrostaff and turned it on, swinging it on his free hand, its lighter weight compared to his old bo-rifle, allowing him to do so with his familiar agility and strength, while using only one hand.

Kallus spent a good amount of time getting distracted on his task at hand before turning to look at Zeb and seeing him now with his weapon on rifle mode, a single undead running up to him with a vibroblade on his hand, ignited, its blue light shining on its face. Kallus did not stop to think the logistics of how Han might have dropped it before he started running, grabbing the undead’s arm and forcing the weapon out from his grip.

He yelled out in pain as the blade carved onto his arm in a tilted position before he was able to effectively pull it away with a loud clunk on the ground. He saw a purple flash go through the undead before he blacked out.


	9. Batuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I KNOW I've been late with this story, alright? It's just that I felt burnt out and underwhelmed, I decided to take a step back and ended up focusing on other works instead, most that are still yet to post. This story is already done and I might take another -shorter- break for editing before posting everything. 
> 
> Also something that must be clear this time around is that I've changed the rating of the story. I am very used to tagging everything I write as E so I did with this story planning some action, but during this last period I realized it didn't really move this particular story forward, so I decided to pull that plot out and make it as a more elaborate one-shot that I hope to be able to post soon enough. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hera squirted some of the bacta onto her small fingertips, the texture was gooey and sticky between her digits, cold for a quick moment before dissolving into a warmer feel. And even though, she could still read the small grimace on the man’s face as she applied a thick stripe on the deepest of his cuts. 

“It’s cold.” Kallus quickly added when he noticed she had seen his expression. He had been losing his tight imperial façade more and more as the months went by, that was amazing.

“I’ve been warming it up the best I can.” She smiled, not looking at him as she continued at her job. 

“Don’t use too much,” Kallus grimaced again “Leave some for the other people.”

“The others are fine, Kal. Your injury is the worst one, this cut is deep.” Hera explained as she carefully placed a patch on top of his cut, using ace bandages to wrap the burns and let the bacta do its job. This one’s much like the one Kanan had on his face. She brings herself back from remembering him, sighing heavily before turning away to close her med-kit. 

“I was only protecting Garazeb.” Kallus whispered. From the corner of her eye, she could see the wave of his hair while he shook his head, looking downwards, loose string falling over his eyes. 

She had seen what happened in the battlefield just a few hours prior, before Kallus fell unconscious onto Zeb’s arms, leaving the lasat to scream and knock out their opponent in a single attack before running with him towards the Falcon. 

“I know.” Hera told him, not turning around. She wanted to add a term of endearment, but ultimately decided against it. 

Kallus pushed himself off the panel wall of the cockpit on the Ghost and walked up to her. “The guys are going out for drinks,” Kallus tried to smile, pulling her attention away back to him. “I think it would be good for the both of us if we went.”

“I don’t see why not.” Hera looked up at him and smiled, shrugging slightly “You just have to promise not to drink, because of your injury.”

Eckard Mure had given the necessary information to the rebellion, which had been checked out by Kallus before they dropped him off close to his family, remembering that the alliance would get in touch to make sure he was safe. Both the Falcon and the Ghost escorted him to Batuu, where he said a friend would take him home, choosing to keep his family’s location a secret. Both crews had decided to rest for the night.

Han was the one who had chosen the bar. Kallus and Hera walked in side by side as they made their way to the counter where Sabine, Chewbacca and Rex were already yelling over each other about _something_. Han leaned against it casually, just watching the entire convo unfold like it was the best entertainment he could ask for. He watched as Kallus leaned in by his side, pay attention to his every word as he ordered some caf.

“Lame!” Han nudged from his side.

“General’s orders.” Kallus said without looking back at him “If you want a vibroblade cut and join me, be my guest.”

“You’re lucky you still have your arm, buddy” Han scoffed, turning to lean into the counter as well, facing Kallus, who didn’t return the gesture, much to Solo’s annoyance. His order was brought over, and he watched as Kallus brought his drink closer to his lips, he did the same for himself, taking a larger gulp.

“I wanted to thank you, actually.” Kallus said, startling Han.

“What for?” He frowned.

“You didn’t leave me behind, down there. You could’ve easily gone first and left me to wait.” Kallus explained, still not looking at the smuggler, though his words were coated in earnest thought.

“Yeah, that’s what rebels do, isn’t it?” Han smirked, immediately pursing his lips together again. His quick wits would be bound to play against him some of these days. “Also, you wouldn’t survive all that time it would take for us to pick you up again.”

Kallus rolled his eyes. “So, you’re a rebel now?”

“I never said that!” Han pointed a finger at him.

“Okay then.” Kallus laughed dryly and went back to his drink.

In his position, Han could clearly see who came in and out of the upbeat bar. The familiar purple shade walked in, bringing yet another smirk of advantage to his face.

“Looks like your _friend_ is coming over to talk to you.” Solo said, making sure to pop the sound of the provocative words.

“Solo,” Zeb nodded at him as he approached them, and Han raised his drink at him. “Hey Kal.” He now said much softer. Kallus turned to him, a blush creeping on his freckled cheeks, earning a laugh from Solo. _Well, I’m glad I’m not stupid for love._ Han thought to himself before confusedly looking down onto his drink, it drowned out the conversation happening by his side for a solid minute.

The moment he is able to pay attention to anything but braids on his brains, Han looked up to see Zeb’s heavy eyelids watching his own large furred fingers tracing the pattern of Kallus’s ace bandages. Not strong enough to disturb the bacta inside, but careful enough to leave Kallus’s breath at the edge as he also watched the soft movement.

“I’m sorry about this,” Zeb sighed, almost a whisper now that softer music played on the background. The blue and pink light of the back of the bar decorated the lasat’s face as the captain’s gazes met each other’s again. As much as he hated to admit it, Han couldn’t help but eavesdropping. “I feel like it was my fault…” Han noticed Zeb was halfway drunk already and a small smile tugged on his lips at the tenderness of their moment. “Does it hurt?”

Kallus shook his head. “Not at all.”

“I wanted to thank you, for blocking that blow.” Zeb scratches the back of his head. “You saved my life.” 

“You were the one who pulled me off that ledge.” Kallus added matter of factly, though his eyes were full of adoration for the lasat. “I would say we are even on this one.”

Han heard Chewbacca yell from somewhere not far away, he rolled his eyes. “I’m going to part off that shriiwook argument going on over there.” Han pushed himself off the counter and pointed at the troupe who were still yelling at each other, he pat Zeb’s shoulder friendly as he walked away. 

“I like that guy…” Zeb told Kallus as he leaned in to take Han’s old place.

“You’re just a big romantic,” Kallus said still with a smile and a roll of his eyes “You like everyone.”

“That’s not true!” Zeb frowned “I hate Chopper... Hated Ezra for a long time too!”. Zeb smiled and Kallus did as well. Zeb then blinked and shook his head, pulling his hand away. “You’re not drinking?”

“Not good for the wound… You don’t like it, talk to your General.” He answered with a sheepish shrug.

Zeb gestured something for the bartender and turned back to his friend “You better not break the rules then.” Zeb joked as he was handed a brand-new drink, a dark shade of blue. 

“What is that?” Kallus frowned as Zeb took his first gulp, almost half of it going down his throat.

“I don’t know, Chewbacca gave it to me earlier and it tastes really good” Zeb made a face as he brought it down, now looking at Kallus. He quickly raised his hand but brought it down immediately, breathing in before talking again. “I would let you try it, but a single sip would probably be enough you make you shitfaced.”

Kallus smiled and nodded “I have no doubt of that”

Zeb took another sip and shook his head, he looked around awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. “You- You want to dance?”

Kallus made a face and quickly shook his head “No way, I don’t dance”

“Ah,” Zeb looked down, disappointed, Kallus cursed himself. “Well, _I_ am a damn good dancer, and if you won’t join me it is your loss.” Zeb smiled and bowed down dramatically, earning a chuckle from Kallus before making his way on to the dancefloor. He walked up to Sabine who danced now with a group of girls and Chewbacca, who made one his gargle noises as he welcomed Zeb in. 

Kallus looked him from afar, sighing as he saw Zeb having fun with other people, some of the girls looking at him attentively. He then sees Hera and Rex sitting at a table, laughing about something. He pushed himself off the bar, walking up to sit with them. 

Hera downed three shots at once and Rex cheered “Go, General!” He yelled as Hera celebrated with her hands on the air. Kallus ordered another caf from one the waitresses and watched the two play a game he did not understand anything of. Looking out onto the dancefloor and saw a nautolan girl dancing with Zeb, he spun her around and tried to keep up, but whenever she got close to him, he either pushed her off gently or backed away slightly. Zeb eventually pushed her off to Han. Kallus frowned at the sight. 

“Alright boys,” Hera slapped both hands on the table, already very drunk as she got up stumbling into her feet. “I’m going to go dance a little.”

“Have fun!” Rex yelled over as she turned around and ran up to Sabine on the dance floor. The old clone laughed and nudged Kallus’s side, pointing at Kallus’s wounds with his bearded chin “Are you okay, fella?”

Kallus shrugged “I’m fine. It doesn’t really hurt.” He said as he lifted up his arm, showing Rex his bandaged arm.

“I saw you looking at Zeb,” Rex raised his eyebrows and Kallus snapped his face to look at him. “It’s been years, man, when is _that_ going to happen?” Rex grabbed his drink and downed the rest of it down all at once, he gestured for the same waitress from before to bring him another round. 

Kallus frowned and shook his head. “That’s none of your business, _grandpa._ ” 

“Oh, but it is... You see, you’re not _always_ with us, but I know, and Hera does too, that it affects Zeb more than you think it does…” Rex chuckled. “I thought the two of you would finally get over your heads at this point…”

Kallus sighed. “Rex, please don’t do this.” He ran both hands over his face, like the subject was tiring enough for him already.

“Why not!?” 

“Because it happened already, dammit!” Kallus snapped and Rex’s eyes widened, a smile growing on the clone’s face. Kallus looked up and shook his head “Get off my back.”

“Oh no!” Rex shook his head and sat up straighter. “You _are_ telling me! I’m your commander!” 

Kallus grunted. “You know I was ISB, right?”

“You might not tell me because I’m telling you to,” Rex smirked. “But I know you need to vent.”

“I really don’t.”

“You do.”

“I _do not_!”

Rex crossed both his arms as his drink came and he thanked the girl who immediately left. Rex slumped on his seat and shrugged, not even touching his drink. “Alright then.”

Kallus looked up.

Rex now leaned into the table and started sipping at his drink, Kallus sighed and looked over to the dance floor, seeing now a guy practically throwing himself at Zeb. Kallus’s expression automatically turned into angry once again, he breathed in and looked back at Rex, who was looking at him as he brought down his drink. The clone makes a refreshing sound as he pulls away from his cup, looking at Kallus now like he’s waiting for the other man to speak. 

Kallus rolled his eyes.

“On Lothal.” He quickly answered “Over a year ago, the day Jacen was born. Hera going into labor broke us off.”

“Wow. It’s been some time, then.” Rex leaned into the backrest of his chair, scratching his beard in curiosity “You guys didn’t even talk about it?”

“Well, it actually happened again yesterday…”

“WHAT?!” Rex yelled “How? When?!?”

“During the battle…”

“That’s incredibly irresponsible.” Rex closed his eyes and sighed.

Kallus lets Rex’s words sink in, he looked over to the dancefloor one more time to see Hera and Zeb dancing together happily, as happily as he had seen Zeb dance the entire night.

“Look, kid.” Rex calls Kallus’s attention back to him, “I don’t know much about love, about being a romantic…” The clone shrugged. “I had a girl in the old days, but I know she wouldn’t wait the war for me, also I’d be an old hag when she’d still be young and full of life...” Rex smiled sadly at a memory or two, now nursing his drink calmly. “Zeb’s been waiting for you, you know?”

“What?” Kallus frowned.

“I bring partners in all the time; Zeb used to have his hookups a few times a year... But it stopped... And you know, we’re not prudes.” Rex rolled his eyes. “But it just... Stopped. He would come to bars with me to keep me company, but he would be early up the next day... Alone.”

Kallus fumbled with his hands, huffing out tiredly before leaning back on his chair, resting his head against the wall as he organized his thoughts. 

“It’s a war, Captain. We can lose everything anytime.” Rex told him as he got up, finishing his drink and placing it on the hard surface of the table with a clank. “I wouldn’t waste any more time, we don’t have that luxury. I mean, look at me,” Rex gestured at himself, with wrinkles, damaged skin, scars, white hair and knowing eyes. “I’m younger than you.”

Kallus sighed brokenly, blinking up at the clone 

“If you’re not going to do it for yourself, do it for him” Rex shook his head. “Do it for the young trooper with a dream on the lower level of Coruscant while he fought beside the jedi in outer worlds. Do it for my brothers who never had a chance to know what it is like to love someone.”

Rex sighed sadly before walking away, Kallus thought about going after him, but he knew Rex was one to sulk alone, as was he. Kallus closed his eyes and rubbed them, trying to ignore the pain that was now throbbing on his arm. 

He looked out at the dancefloor and saw Zeb’s smile as he danced with Hera. His heart clenched at how much he loved this man. 

Later in the night Kallus made his way to his bunk on the Ghost, hearing Rex and someone else produce some _noises_ from inside their quarter. His head and wound were throbbing in pain and all he wanted to do really was to just go to bed. Kallus made his way out from the ship and walked the short grassy distance to the Falcon.

Chewbacca and Sabine were in the galley, playing sabacc, the two of them loudly and enthusiastically talking to each other in shriiwook. Kallus told them what was happening, and Chewie made another loud noise.

“He says you can sleep here if you want, the quarter is still yours.” Sabine looked over her shoulder to her crewmate. Chewie nodded in confirmation.

“Thanks pal.” Kallus smiled and the wookie answered in something Kallus assumed was a _‘you’re welcome’_. 

Kallus made his way to his designated bunk and placed his hand on top of his wound, putting pressure in it before falling asleep. 

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Kallus woke up with a heavy, familiar laughter above him. His eyes slowly opened up and blinked at Zeb towering over him, now smiling. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Zeb told him as Kallus tried to sit up, but his friend was quick to place a hand on his shoulder, bringing the human down to lie back on the bunk.

“Where are we?” Kallus asked groggily, blinking repeatedly to adjust his vision to the light.

"Still on Batuu.” Zeb told him quietly, his hand still on Kallus’s shoulder. “Getting ready to leave, Hera sent me over to change your bandages and take you back to the Ghost. We’re heading back to Reamma, Han and Chewie are going somewhere else...”. Kallus closed his eyes tightly and put his bandaged hand on his head. “Here, take these.” Zeb extended his hand and showed Kallus a couple of pills on his palm. “I know you’re in pain, just take them.”

Kallus sighed but did not think twice before taking them dry. “Can I use the refresher before we change the bandages?” Zeb nodded and helped him up. Kallus took a sonic, washed his face, brushed his teeth, all while his pain slowly started to dissipate. He went back to his quarters in just his towel wrapped around his waist. Zeb looked up at him once when he walked in and quickly chose to concentrate on organizing the medkit while Kallus selected clothes from his satchel to put on: his red earthy shirt and his usual pants minus the holster. 

“Aren’t you hangover?” Kallus asked Zeb as he sat down by the lasat’s side on the bed, shaking his hair in his free hand while he extended his bad arm and placed it on top of Zeb’s thigh. Zeb shook his head. 

“Nah, I have to be really shitfaced for that to happen.” 

Kallus nodded as Zeb took his huge hands to unwrap Kallus’s wound slowly and carefully. The human hissed as it contacted the recycled air of the ship, but Zeb was quick to place a reassuring hand on Kallus’s lower back, comforting him. 

“Are you okay?” Kallus sighed, immediately easing into his friend’s touch.

Zeb gave him a reassuring smile before using his free hand to pull the patch over the cut, revealing a healed but scarred wound. Kallus rubbed his face with his free hand, noticing how tired he still was while leaning his head on Zeb’s shoulder, unconsciously snuggling closer. He felt Zeb’s fingers spreading the bacta cream and using the ace bandages to close it all up again.

“It should be all healed up next time we take it off.” Zeb told him as Kallus pulled his arm back, moving it around and testing the new set of bandages. Zeb’s hand was still on his back and now circled his frame to bring the human closer by the waist. “Don’t do stupid shit like that again, you hear me?”

“Hm,” Kallus groaned. “Can’t promise anything.”

Zeb sighed and squeezed Kallus a bit tighter. “We should go.” He told his friend before trying to get up, but Kallus stopped him, holding the lasat back on his place. 

“Zeb,” Kallus called him. “We need to talk.” 

“Yeah,” Zeb sighed, closing his eyes “I think we do.”

“I should apologize.” Kallus started, catching Zeb by surprise

“We’re really diving in, huh?” The lasat raised an eyebrow, trying to be cocky, but Kallus noticed his fur standing on its end, which he had learned to read as a blush. He smiled at himself, it was always the small victories.

“I love you, Zeb.”

The lasat turned to him in one motion, watching in suspense and anticipation as Kallus’s amber eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer.

“You told me that before, and I wasn’t ready then, but I am now.” Kallus continued.

“Kal,” Zeb breathed out, fixing his large green eyes on the human. After a moment, he smiled, then laughed; one of the types where his whole body smiled with him and looked at Kallus adoringly. He got up and kneeled in front of the human, reaching out for his hand in the injured arm, leaning down and kissing the palm of Kallus’s hand, drawing a shaky breath from the other man. 

“So… What do we do now?”

“How about you leave it up to me?” Zeb raised an eyebrow. “To do something special for you.”

Kallus shook his head. “You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” Kallus smiled and then Zeb got up, looking around the quarters, noticing Kallus’s things all around. “You need to pack still, huh?”

“It won’t take long.” Kallus said, still sitting down.

“You need help?” Zeb offered, but Kallus shook his head.

“Go to the Ghost, I’ll be there in just a minute.”

“Alright, we will be waiting for you.” Zeb told him and smiled before heading back into the hallway giving Kallus one last look before doing so.

Kallus smiled to himself and looked at his bandage, excited that everything was finally starting to fall into place. He then frowned and got up rapidly, marching out of the room and walking onto the hallway that led to the way out the ship. 

“Zeb!” He called out for his friend as he was about to reach the main entrance of the old ship. Kallus knew he caught Zeb by surprise when the lasat did not even have time to register what was happening before Kallus wrapped both arms around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. 

Zeb gasped loudly, but started kissing him back almost immediately, putting both hands on the sides of Kallus’s neck, pulling him even closer. “Fuck, Kal.” Zeb breathed out heavily as he pulled away “You can’t sneak up on me like that.”

Kallus laughed before Zeb brought him in this time, his hands now on the human’s shoulder. 

Then they heard a cough

Both of them pulled away to see Han standing in the hallway of the Falcon, smiling at the sight “I am honored to be the first one to see this public display of affection, but Hera just commed me and she is ready to go. Asked me if I planned on kidnapping the two of you.”

“Force forbid.” Kallus rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Zeb.

“As usual.” Han shook his head with a smile. Kallus knew he would miss the bastard, even if basically all they did was fight. “Hope to see you again someday, Zeb.”

“Bye Han.” Zeb smiled before taking Kallus’s hand and pulling him back to the Ghost, where a brand-new journey was about to begin.


	10. Hoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, I had a blast writing about hoth and I'm sure it won't be the last time I do so

“Pass me that screw!” Han yelled and extended his hand, trying to grab the object he hoped was being passed on to him, just taking random grabs in thin air. “Kallus?” He asked and craned his neck to see what was going on. 

Han was propped in a ladder and leaning into the Falcon, fixing one of her gunners; which made him incredibly displeased to see his friend’s back to him, staring out the hangar. 

“Kallus!” Han snaped and the other man jumped in surprise before turning around, the screw still on his hand, a confused expression on his face. 

“I- _What_?” The blonde man turned around and stared at Solo, immediately extending the tool. Han sighed and climbed down, not taking it from him. 

“If you keep looking out for the Ghost, it’s never going to get here.” Han told him while placing a hand on Kallus’s shoulder. “I’m starting to think you only accepted to help me because you’d be closer to the tarmac.”

Kallus made a loud fake gasp. “I did not!”

 _“RRRrrruurgh! Arrggg!”_ Chewie yelled from the top of the ship and Kallus rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t need to understand that to know he called me a liar.”

“Not really,” Han laughed. “But if you say so...”

That was when a _whoosh_ came out from the landing field, heavy wind blowing over the fresh snow. Kallus and Han both looked out at the same time, Han held down Kallus by the arm so the idiot would not immediately run off into the strip. 

“Calm down and stop being a desperate fool.” Han laughed, and Kallus squatted his hand away. 

“I know that sound anywhere, that’s the Ghost.” Kallus told him and zipped up his winter jacket before stepping out of the hangar, trying not to run when he felt Solo right behind him.

Hoth had been dreadfully cold lately, he had arrived there as soon as they started setting the new base, overseeing fluxes and movements, helping others getting settled in. Han and his crew had been the ones to clear the planet (not that he would ever admit they were one), so they were all there from the start as well. It had been one whole month since then, he missed his own crew very much, seeing Han with his only made things worse for Kallus.

“You promised you would help, especially after I did that favor on the lead to the smugglers.” Han remembers their last encounter, one of the missions for the Ichassam refugees.

“You were helping the rebellion.”

“Not part of it, as I must remind you.”

“Ah yes, of course, _colonel._ ” Kallus made the jab at the younger man, earning a huff of annoyance from him. “You just spent the past three years of your life searching a new base for us… Must I remind you; I was the one to point out Hoth as a potential base, I was leading the list alongside Dodonna… Don’t tell me you’re just an oaf using our resources…” Kallus snapped back.

“I understand you have refused promotions, _captain,_ don’t understand why you’re complaining.” Han retorted, Kallus gave him a glare but forgot about Han when he saw it _was_ the Ghost, giving himself a satisfied smile as he watched it park on the tarmac. “ _Ah,_ ” Han now smirked as they both came to a full stop side by side. “Looks like it _is_ your friends.”

“Like I said it was.” Kallus proceeded to ignore his answer as the noise of a ramp coming down reached them, a small boy immediately running up to him with open arms.

“Uncle Sasha!” The boy screamed and Kallus started crouching slightly and running towards the boy, picking him up to be raised in an airplane motion above his head, the kid’s beanie almost falling off his head. 

“Oopsie.” Kallus laughed as he brought the kid to his arms, now holding him to his chest as they both pulled down the hat on his head.

“ _Uncle Sasha_?!?” Han held back a mocking laughter; Kallus gave him a death glare before pulling a vibroblade out of his holster. “ _Hey_!” Han immediately raises his hands in a defensive gesture and takes a step back. “Put that away, _Sasha._ ”

“There’s only two people in this galaxy who can call me Sasha and you are not one of them, Solo.”

“Alright, alright” Han motioned with his hands and pushed Kallus’s wrist away, twirling the weapon in his grip before shoving away into a secure place in his pocket. “I’m sorry, not saying it again, alright?”

Kallus patted the place where his blaster used to be before reaching up and propping Jacen higher in his arms. “It’s a nickname for Alexsandr.” Kallus told the smuggler. “Not that it should matter to you what my nephew calls me”.

Han crossed his arms over his chest, giving Kallus a look that said that he would not forget about the ridiculous name so soon. Kallus turned to Jacen again and tugged on the kid’s hat with his free hand. “Be careful with that, it’s very cold here and we don’t want to get sick, do we?” 

Jacen immediately shook his head as Kallus looked back to the ship to see Hera walking up to them. “Don’t run off like that again, Jacen!” She told her son as Zeb and Chopper started coming off as well, following her. 

Kallus went into a laughing fit when he saw Zeb with a pair of pants on, socks and a bomber hat with raised flaps on, his ears hanging out by its sides and flapped down to his head, obviously by embarrassment. 

“It’s not funny, stop!” Zeb yelled as he came to a stop by the foot of the ramp.

“Uncle Zeb doesn’t want to wear his gloves!” Jacen yelled, pointing at the lasat while his other hand reached up to pick on his nose, Kallus gently grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from the kid’s face, earning a snort from Solo by his side. 

“Ketsu was on Lothal and was kind enough to knit him custom gloves and he still doesn’t want to wear them.” Hera rolled her eyes as she moved to look at Zeb walking up to them.

Kallus himself understood the struggle, he did not want to give up his fingerless gloves either, but it was tempting thought whenever his hands were almost freezing out of his arms. At least his heavy-duty jacket had pockets for him to snuggle them into whenever he needed to, though he knew how much of a struggle Zeb was probably already making to cave into _socks_. 

Kallus moved to put Jacen on the ground and made long, quick strides up to Zeb, actually running as he got closer to gather momentum and jump on the lasat, wrapping both arms around his middle before running his fingers on his beard and smiling at his boyfriend as he pulled him up for a warm kiss. 

“Karabast, Kal.” Zeb laughed as he pulled away “I missed you.”

“Hm,” Kallus smiled as he leaned further into Zeb’s chest “How about you take all of those stupid clothes off and make me warm, huh?” Kallus whispered into the lasat’s ear, those immediately twitching out of control as Zeb lifted him further up and turned around starting to make his way back to the ship. 

“You bastard is going to slack off from work again, huh?” Han yelled over them. Kallus flipped him off without pulling away from his boyfriend’s lips as he was carried inside. 

Zeb walked towards the controls and Kallus had already perfectly practiced the motion of punching the ramp of the Ghost closed with just a simple fumbling with the command panel. Once the pressurized pumps started hissing, Zeb moved over to settle his lover atop one of the many crates on the cargo bay, pulling back to stare up at his rosy cheeks and golden eyes. “You’re heavier than you were the last time we saw each other.” Zeb said, reaching out to rub his face onto Kallus’s collar, pulling the front of his jacket open so he can easily reach the thinner layers.

“It’s all this clothing, dear.” Kallus smiled, rubbing his frozen fingertips on the back of Zeb’s ears; the touch prompting Zeb to take his hands and rubbing them against his cheeks in an effort to warm them up. “I promise I get a lot easier to manage after they’re all gone.” He whispered into the lasat’s ear, earning a purr from Zeb, shaking onto his palms.

Kallus smiled, not from pleasure or the affection shown to him necessarily, not entirely, at least. It’s a memory that flashes through his brain of the earlier days of their relationship, where they thought they might keep things casual, private, at least while they found out more about themselves.

Nights Zeb spent on Reamma were always most appreciated, when they would sneak behind the old (and new) buildings, stealing kisses, both human and lasat. When Rex was away and Zeb would sneak into his room and curl up against his chest, much like he had that first night on Lothal; or when Rex was with them, snoring above his bunk and he would just sneak to Zeb’s quarters, the lasat not even realizing he was there until dawn.

Kallus adoringly remembers of when Zeb took him on their first date, which involved requesting a small correllian freighter from the alliance with the pretense of a “weapon run”, which instead just meant they headed for Nar Shaddaa to buy mods for his electrostaff and dropped credits they didn’t have on nice hotel quarters for the night.

Heading home and assembling the weapon, they shared their first kiss in front of someone. Well, ambushed actually, as Jacen had just woken from a nap and started yelling about cooties before stripping and running in just his diapers around the LX-Robynsun V base.

Before he can try and reminisce any of those with Zeb, his winter coat is already stripped and thrown haphazardly on the floor of the cargo hold, Zeb’s claws raking on his skin underneath his sweater.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Kallus walked into the -freezing- meeting room in the quiet hours after lunch, cee-ceex quickly beeped happily for seeing him, she had been with Linh for the entire week and he hadn’t seen the astromech since they landed on base. He adoringly patted her dome as she approached him. “Hey there, baby girl!” Kallus smiled. “I had been missing you, Linh got you for quite some time this turn, huh?”

“Actually,” Another voice came from behind them, Kallus got startled at the sudden change and quickly turned around to see Princess Leia Organa walking up to them, her hair perfectly tied up in two braids that became buns in the back of her head. Kallus’s lips turned into a smile, it had been a couple of years since he had seen her, and a few months more since their trip to Coruscant. It was nice to see her again and that she was well. “I was the one who requested an astromech for the time being, Captain. Lieutenant Linh and I are very good friends still, she was kind enough to offer cee-ceex for my use.”

Kallus quickly bowed his body, a gesture that was received with a chuckle from the young princess. “She’s available to you whenever you wish, your highness.”

“Oh, come on, captain!” She said with a dismissive hand, walking past him towards the center panels “I’m hardly royalty anymore, just call me General Organa, please. Also, I thought we were past that, or would you like me to ask you about your family?”

Kallus’s jaw dropped, quickly recalling their conversation at her apartment. He shook his head. “I am sorry, General.” Kallus bowed again, earning another smile from her. “You’re on Solo’s crew now? If I’m not mistaken.”

“Actually, Han is in _my_ crew” She was quick to correct him. “He has told me quite the lot about you, can’t say Chewie and I didn’t add our shares as well…”

“I can assume what Solo has said about me wasn’t necessarily the most stellar of comments.” Kallus answered.

“He’s not one to make stellar remarks about anyone besides his own ship.” Leia said, turning around to unplug the data chip Kallus hadn’t even realized she had plugged to the astromech. “You are Captain Orrelios’s partner, aren’t you?”

Kallus thought about asking her which type of partner she meant, but it didn’t matter. “Yes, I am.” Kallus nodded, placing both hands in his coat’s pockets.

“He’s quite the devout to royalty, isn’t he?”

“He was an Honor Guardsmen on Lasan, General” Kallus explained.

“I understand, Captain. He is allowed to refer to me as such, you are not.” Kallus recoiled into himself at her words. “I really hope you and I can work together again in the future, Captain. It’ll be possible now that we share the same base.”

“Equally, General” He smiled relieved once she flashed a smirk at him and left the room.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

“Come on, darling!” Kallus yelled over the roaring screams of the freezing rebel base. “You can do this!”

Zeb grunted as he continued to run and push the small snow raker Kallus had been standing on.

“Yes, Uncle Zeb! Come on!” Jacen cheered on excitedly from Kallus’s arms, putting both hands up in a celebratory gesture.

“I’m _going_ , kit!” Zeb huffed out, still strong with stamina and energy “We’re gonna win this!”

“ _Yesh_!” The little child clapped and continued to urge his uncle on. Kallus looked to the side and saw Chewbacca slightly ahead of them; Han’s friends: The princess and the jedi kid standing on top of the other raker, also urging the wookiee on. Han ran alongside them, yelling inaudible things over to his friends.

“You’re scared, Agent?” Han spat, making Kallus grow more frustrated “My wookiee can destroy your lasat any day of the week!” He then looked at Zeb and coughed to himself “Sorry Zeb, no offense!”

“ _None_ ” Zeb grunted “Taken!”

“Stop calling me Agent!” Kallus told him aggressively. Holding on tighter to the child in his arms and the bar of the raker between Garazeb’s hands.

“ _Darling_ ,” Zeb called out for him, grabbing Kallus’s attention with the last of the few words he seemingly still had. “Ignore- Him, _access_!”

“They’re slightly ahead, Garazeb. You’re almost there!” Kallus exclaimed. “Give us a little push!”

With a strength in a compartment of him Kallus didn’t even know had come out of, Zeb pulled in another huff of breath and pressed forward. Using his last grand surge of power to cross to the finish line mere seconds ahead of Chewbacca. Some of the pilots and recruits around them started to laugh or groan as the result finally settled in.

Kallus placed Jacen on top of the raker as he climbed down and ran over to Zeb, watching as the little grubby -and gloved- hands gripped at the bars Zeb had previously been holding onto. Kallus made his way to his boyfriend and pulled him in a celebratory embrace, though what was supposed to be just a hug became a feverous kiss from Zeb, pulling Kallus close before letting himself struggle for air.

As soon as he pulled away from their hold, Zeb pulled Jacen from the small platform and picked up the kit in his arms before walking over to Chewie, who had the young jedi turning water bottles over his open mouth.

“That was a good game, Chewie.” Zeb smiled at the wookie and shook his hand, Chewie nodded and growled happily back at him.

“Zeb, I think it’s better we head back to the Ghost now, let’s put the kid under the sonic and onto bed.”

He nodded and let Kallus take the lead on their familiar pathway back to the ship. They had promised to look after Jacen for the night while Hera worked, but they didn’t think she would still be going hard at it by the time they came back.

Rex was with her at the cockpit, but he promised to get both Jacen and Zeb taken care of before joining them. After putting the small kit to sleep, Kallus arrived at Zeb’s -and now his as well- quarters, finding him curled up in a large, knitted sweater and using his feet to unfold their fresh clean blanket Rex had washed in the morning. Kallus laughed at the awkwardness while sitting by Zeb’s side on the bunk, -noticing this rebel had chosen to not wear underwear beneath his practically see-thru knit-gaps, yet _again_.

Zeb gave him a _look_ when he noticed what Kallus had seen, wiggling his eyebrows. Kallus only laughed before helping him open the blanket and draping it over his boyfriend.

“I want to check on Hera before I come to you.” Kallus said before leaving a small, soft kiss on Zeb’s lips. “Aren’t you tired after all of this?”

“Never for you.” Zeb answered sheepishly before seeking Kallus’s lips again, though he pulled away before they were able to touch. He sneakily stood and headed into the hallway and forward to the cockpit, where both Hera and Rex turned to him as soon as he walked in.

“Is everything up to order?” Kallus worried.

“We have a new mission.” Rex crossed his arms over his chest “Refugees again, General Madine was the one who called us in. He requested for you to come to the briefing tomorrow morning, Kallus.”

He nodded “As long as he allows me, I’m in, you know that.”

“Rex and I already made the plan and the strategy. It is the usual,” Hera started. “Take the Imperial guards holding the ship, Chopper will bring all shields and functions down, the three of you break in and bring out the wookies, there should be three adults and two children, copy?” Kallus nodded. “Briefing is at dawn, so the two love birds better get a good night of sleep then… General Organa has volunteered to babysit Jacen, so we’re saved from the stop on Lothal this time…” Hera added at the end, getting up to head back to her own quarters, saying goodbye. Rex soon did the same.

Morning came and Zeb got up earlier than usual to get Jacen ready, the kid still half-asleep on the lasat’s hold when he went into his own quarters to wake up his boyfriend.

“What?!” Kallus grunted, still moving on the bed. “Why aren’t you here with me?”

Zeb coughed, prompting Kallus to open his eyes and observe the green-haired child half-asleep and sucking on his thumb, one hand gripping tightly on the fur of Zeb’s shoulder. He quickly sat up “Can you take him to the Falcon?”

Kallus sighed and completely emerged from the bunk. “Yeah,” He said rubbing his own face tiredly. “Just give me a second to wake up, can you?”

“Kal, Hera asked me to prime the blasters, please take him from me at least…”

Kallus rubbed his face again and gestured for Zeb to hand Jacen over, Zeb complied, leaning into Kallus since Jacen was no small child anymore, and taking advantage of the closeness to kiss his partner. Kallus returned the kiss before Zeb smiled and thanked him as he went out of their quarters.

The ex-Imperial leaned back into their bunk again and lied Jacen down on it. Kallus smiled and brushed the kid’s loose hairs away from his face, his childishly pink cheeks glowing from the cold. He got himself ready and took Jacen on his arms again before going out into the hangar not that far away from the Ghost, Han was already up, continuing his work on the Falcon. “Han!” Kallus yelled. “Han! Where’s Leia?”

Han looked over to Kallus, pulling his heavy-duty glasses over his head to take a better look at the other man’s package. “She hasn’t showed up yet, should be arriving in a few minutes, though!”

Kallus looked nervously behind himself, towards the tarmac. “I have to go to a briefing with General Madine! You think you can take him for me?”

“The child?” Han scrunched up his nose, not exactly liking the idea, but accepting reluctantly. “Alright, just hand him over.”

“Hera will probably come check on him before we leave, so don’t worry too much about it.” Kallus explained as he positioned himself in a way the smuggler could take the child away. “Thank you, Han, I owe you one!” Kallus tells him before starting to run towards Madine’s office.

“I’ll remember that!” Han yelled back after him.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

“Are we all ready?” Hera asked as she made it into the atmosphere, Chopper was in charge of the aft gun while Zeb sat in the upper one, his personal favorite as Kallus was quick to discover. Kallus helped from the co-pilot chair as they landed on a civilian cargo bay. “Don’t fail these guys!”

“We’re on it” Rex stated as he picked up his weapon and made his way to the cargo bay, Zeb waited for Kallus to slide past him to join right behind him on the ladder. “I’ll lead the way.” 

The ramp went down with heavy noises of the hydraulics and Rex positioned his weapon, going out. Kallus pulled out his blaster from the holster on his belt as he observed Zeb get his bo-rifle ready, it was at moments like these he missed his own. Zeb followed Rex and Kallus went right behind, it took them a few minutes to get to where the Imperial compound was set, but Rex was quickly able to quietly take down two of the stormtroopers while Zeb took out the last one using his staff mode. 

“This seems too good to be true.” Zeb looked at Rex as Kallus started to make his way to open the ship’s cargo.

“There should be more stormtroopers. I don’t like the look of this either” Kallus piped in.

“I’ll take a look inside” Rex stated as he moved towards the freighter ship, his weapon again at ready position. 

Zeb gestured with his head towards the top of the ship, where Kallus observed a lid hatch, sealed closed. In an unspoken agreement between the two, Kallus nodded, and Zeb kneeled, setting out his hand so he could lift his partner up top the mid-sized ship.

Kallus opened up the cargo and lifted up the lid, seeing five wookies crammed inside. One of the children opened his mouth, but one of the adults quickly soothed him with cuffed hands to his mouth, soothing his bare cry. Kallus gave them a reassuring smile and stood, turning to Zeb and giving him a positive sign. Zeb made sure they were clear and climbed up as well.

“Don’t worry, we’re rebels! We’re here to rescue you.” Kallus quickly gave in, his voice barely a whisper. One of the wookies nodded as Kallus reached in a hand and pulled one of the children out, as Zeb focused on helping the adults. 

“There was a pilot inside, but I took care of them.” Rex came out, noticing their position and staying close to watch over his crew. “Is everyone okay?”

“Yes” Zeb said as he closed the lid, wiping both hands on his jumpsuit. “We can make our way back now.”

Rex nodded as they rushed off to head back to the Ghost, the ramp was still down and Hera was outside sitting on a crate, holding her blaster, she perked up when she saw them coming and went back inside, the ship was still running but now she was ready to go. The moment Kallus started ushering the refugees inside, a blaster sound was heard too closely, Zeb immediately ducked down while Kallus searched the sound to see a platoon of stormtroopers coming from all sides of the civilian bay.

“They let us have the wookiees to bring everyone here!” Rex shouted before jumping towards one of the platoons. “It’s at times like these I wish we still had jedi!”

Zeb and Kallus each held off their own, standing behind crates, a safety Rex didn’t have at the moment. Seeing him cornered, Zeb jumped up and ran after the clone. “Cover for me!” He yelled at Rex.

“Zeb! You fool!” Kallus shouted after him, though the lasat didn’t listen, he never did in matters such as these, especially in the heart of battle.

Kallus continued on his task and started taking down the storm troopers. Without having realized Hera wasn’t amongst them, he felt the wave of the Ghost rising behind him. Watching with attentive eyes as the giant ship started shooting lasers at the stormtroopers, Chopper alone doing much more damage than he could ever hope to make by himself.

Kallus moved along and joined Rex and Zeb, taking a stance behind the lasat. “Get out, Sasha!” Zeb exclaimed. “It’s already tough as it is!”

“You’re not driving me away!” Kallus shouted as he made a turn and snapped two bucketheads with three shots.

Zeb grunted. “Use me as shield then!”

Kallus did exactly so, leaning his back against Garazeb’s, covering his back as he noticed Chopper was about to be done with the batch he was working on before, moving closer to where they were.

“ _Argh!_ ” Zeb grunted again, though this time Kallus realized it wasn’t as brave or headstrong as it always was; it had a hinge of pain and hurt. Kallus immediately realized the implications of that.

“Zeb!” He shouted, pulling his friend to a corner, even if the lasat tried to pull away from his grip.

“I am _fine!_ ” Zeb hissed but now that they were enclosed together, Kallus could see the two burns of the blaster on his side, exposing the muscles of his ribs; the fabric of his jumpsuit burnt away and still crinkling in fire on its frail edges. Kallus put it out with his gloved palm, drawing a small hiss of pain from Zeb.

“That doesn’t sound like you’re fine!” Kallus counter argued. “I’m calling Hera.”

“No!” Zeb stopped him as the human was about to reach for his comm-link “I’ve got this!”

“Oh no, you don’t!” Kallus said.

“Kal!” Rex shouted. “A little help, please!”

Kallus sighed, turning back to Zeb. “You move and I’m leaving you.” He pointed at his face before running off to join Rex.

The Ghost was above them now, helping out and doing most of the work. A new set of troopers seemed to come from the side they had originally come from. Kallus stopped and listened to the sound of their marching, knowing it way too well. Only having a fraction of a second to decide on what to do, he ran towards it, running right past where he had left an injured Zeb.

“Kal! Don’t go!” Zeb shouted, but it was useless. Kallus made his way around the corner where the sound came from and found the platoon of troopers standing still. They were only marching with their feet, not exactly moving forward or backwards.

If Kallus’s instincts weren’t as sharp as they were, he would’ve started shooting without a second thought. He did catch quite quickly that this was a familiar setting, not one he would like to find himself in at the moment though. From amongst the bucketheads, a woman dressed in all back came from in-between them, she wore the familiar insignia and chest plate that he wore once upon a time. The helmet that he heard so many jokes about in rebel bases snug against her head in perfect fashion.

“Agent Kallus.” She spat, a smug tone to her smirk. “I would love to share pleasantries, but I have a tight schedule, as you’re familiar of cour-“

“ _KAL!_ ” Alex heard from behind him and saw Zeb, limping and holding his bo-rifle in staff mode, both purple ends cackling. Kallus could clearly see that he was already too weak to do anything, the fool. The fury in Zeb’s eyes said he was ready to start off a fight and finish that entire platoon in the name of his mate.

Kallus didn’t have a second to register the sound before the felt the blue wave of a circled shot hit his armor-less back.


	11. Kessel

When Kallus woke up, he didn’t move and instead pretended to be asleep, thankful that this wasn’t one of those nights he woke up in fever sweat from bad dreams on Zeb’s bunk.

Before taking in his surroundings, Kallus let himself think of the last moment he saw the lasat, of the moment their looks last crossed each other’s, full of worry and concern from both parties. It was a bold thought to hope Zeb was okay, and he sure held on to it. What else was there to do?

He was lying down in cold durasteel, no blankets, no jackets and seemingly no weapon if the weight of his pants was any indicator of it. The recycled air remembered him of his own rooms in random Star Destroyers, the whole feel of everything surrounding him did. Kallus heard the whoosh of sliding doors opening. He thought about not turning but guessed he didn’t have much of a choice in faking his actions, he knew _exactly_ how this was going to go.

“Agent Divo,” Kallus said before turning, being glad he was able to stretch his arms as he sat, not being held by any constrains. He turned around to see his former fellow ISB agent standing by the top of the short set of stairs, between two stromtroopers. “Anything I can help you with?”

She walked in and closed the door behind herself, leaving the guards on the other side and completely isolating the two of them. Somehow, this was worse.

“Sure, there is, traitor. You know how everything works around here…” The agent said, coming down the stairs and closer to him, imposing a looming presence all ISB agents knew how to explore well. “You’re lucky Colonel Yullaren isn’t alive anymore, he would _love_ to be conducting this procedure.”

Kallus shoved the mention and implication of his former master away, trying to focus on her _actual_ threats instead. “Let me know, then, so I can make things easier for you.” Kallus said, holding the edges of the cold bench underneath his finger-less gloves.

Divo eyed him curiously. “You have no idea of what happened after your little espionage fiasco, do you?”

Kallus didn’t answer.

“We went through rigorous research, we were all treated like moles, potential traitors!” The agent spat, growing angrier and more frustrated with each word. “You broke one of the highest oaths inside Imperial intelligence! You were supposed to be an example! You were supposed to _end_ the rebellion, not join them!”

She paced around the room, not once letting her eyes go away from him though.

“Why didn’t you just leave? Like a normal person? You _had_ to become a spy!”

Kallus sighed. “Divo, can you please just torture me already?”

“Oh, I’m not interrogating, nor torturing you, baby. Don’t expect that.” She said, a sarcastic smile on her face, one that scared Kallus even more -not that he would let her know of it.

“You’re going to be used as bait for your little band of alien and cloned _rebels_ , does that sound like a tactic you’re familiar with?” She said, spitting disgustingly at their proclaimed label. It made Kallus’s blood boil.

 _Very_. It sounded _very_ familiar.

“Though there _is_ a catch.” She stopped and held up a control she had in her hands, the doors opened again, and the two storm-troopers were still there, though an IT-O unit also floated amongst them, coming into the room with the doors closing behind it again. “The usual charge of truth and doping serums” The ISB agent said, crossing both arms behind her body, watching as the droid didn’t give back any answers before coming closer and pinching Kallus’s neck. The rebel didn’t fight, he knew better than anyone that it would be useless to.

Right after the injection was sealed, both Agent Divo and the droid left, leaving him behind to fall into a numbing sleep.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

It was still quiet in the cell when someone came in: a death trooper of all people. Kallus shifted in his drowsiness before looking at the armored soldier.

“Divo sent a death trooper? _Pff_.” Kallus laughed dryly. “Great to think she thinks so highly of me.”

“You have been requested in sector BH, sir.” The dark-clad trooper announced, holding out a pair of laser handcuffs. “Standard protocol, I was told you are aware of the procedure.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kallus rolled his eyes as he sat up. “Yada yada, just get it over with already.” He said as he put out his wrists, the death trooper did as one would expect and grabbed his arm, pulling him up and out of the cell, pointing a standard imperial-issued blaster right into Kallus’s ribs, shoving the mouth of the weapon hard into the skin. “Ouch!” Kallus said before giggling as he was shoved down the hallway.

Making their way over to sector BH, an officer stopped them and asked for credentials, which the trooper was quick to give.

“I am sorry, but this _traitor_ has been reassigned to sector SD-04. He will be taken to a Star Destroyer; a shuttle is scheduled to arrive there in ten standard minutes.”

“Thank you, officer.” The trooper nodded at the response, shoving Kallus away to another direction, where a shuttle was already waiting for them after what seemed to be a long, _long_ walk. After being pushed inside, the doors of the small ship closed, and the trooper removed his helmet.

His long brown hair was damp from sweat, messy and sticking to all directions. He smiled at the sight of Kallus ignoring him and slumping down a wall, making himself comfortable despite still being aware of the Imperial custody.

Kallus babbled things that didn’t make any sense for the regular ear. “ _Yullaren, pupil_ ” He said amidst his delusions. “ _Zeb, Garazeb shot_.”

“Still worried, huh?” The now helmet-less trooper said as he kneeled in front of the rebel. “Seems like things truly never change.”

Now, being so close to Kallus, he could better see the man standing in front of him. His eyes were hurt, clearly pooling with tears in his emotional state caused by the mix of drugs.

“You, _you_!” Kallus staggered. The trooper smiled and nodded as Kallus’s weak hand went up to his face, cupping his cheek.

“I know.” He smiled, still holding the nimble fingers of the man slumped in front of him as the ship took off. “It’s me, I’m alive. And Zeb’s fine too, I’m gonna take you to him right now.” A tear escaped Kallus’s eye, sliding into his cheek without much effort. The man used his black-gloved hand to wipe it away, smudging it across Kallus’s cheek. “Now, don’t cry over me, think of your beloved instead, will you?”

“To- Toh- Zeb…” Kallus said as his last spurs before falling off into sleep again.

\--|o- º-o-º |-o-| >o< -/-o-\\-

Kallus had no idea of where he was when he woke up again, he stayed immobile to not gather attention, until he started taking in his surroundings: A nicely decorated room, nothing too fancy with a double bed, paintings and framed family pictures up the walls; an open window, wind flowing in, dispersing the curtains peacefully. 

He rose to sit on the bed, a throbbing headache piercing through as he reached up and placed a hand on his head. Kallus noticed he was wearing his red earthy shirt and his pants, only socks though; the same thing he was still wearing in the imperial base. If he were to be executed, they would’ve already changed him into the proper clothing for a public show of what the ISB did to traitors. 

His jacket, his blaster and holster were nowhere to be seen and he started growing worried anyways, his mind calling out for Zeb immediately. Kallus tried standing up but ended up dozing off and knocking off a cup of water sitting by the nightstand. 

“ _Karabast!_ ” He cursed to himself as the water soaked the carpet and his socks. Kallus looked around trying to think of what to do next when he heard the door of the room opening, a man staring at him from the archway. 

“Alexsandr Kallus,” The man smirked as he now leaned into the wall, waiting for Kallus’s reaction as his eyes widened, now remembering only slightly the ride out of the Imperial base. “Didn’t think I would ever see you as pale as you are right now.”

Alex squinted his eyes at the figure. “You- It’s really you!”

“Yes” Tohvé laughed.

Kallus didn’t hold himself from the quick strides up to the man, pulling him into a hug. “Ah-“ The other ex-Imperial staggered, frowning to himself at first but falling into the embrace nonetheless. “That’s new, you were never much of a hugger.”

“I spent years thinking you were dead” Kallus breathed out, heavy and lost as he pulled away. 

The man chuckled and shook his head. “I am very much alive.”

Kallus wobbled weakly again, almost falling before leaning a hand to the wall. Tohvé rushed to catch him by the shoulders. 

“Where-” Kallus tried to say but could not, his eyes slipping to the back of his head again.

“Just sit down,” Tohvé moved to help Kallus flop back on the bed. “I’ll be back in just a second.” He told the man as he ran outside and came back quickly, a new cup of water, a bacta cream tube and a few pills in his hand.

Kallus took the pills and the water, downing all of it quickly and without much thought as Tohvé sat by his side on the bed and opened the tube, squirting some of the cream on his fingers and putting it on top of Kallus’s head, making the man hiss in pain. 

“You got a big bad gonk in there.” Tohvé laughed.

“Where is Zeb?” Kallus asked confused, looking over to Tohvé before the other man brought his hand down. Kallus could now clearly see that the man had aged significantly, the marks on his face had never been there before, the two of the were quite young the last time they had seen each other though. Now, a few white hairs spurted from the hairline of his forehead, a full heavy beard decorating his face, aging him even more. “You told me he was fine; I want to see him.”

“Zeb is hurt, but stable for now.” Tohvé told Kallus. “He’s going to be fine, but that will take some time… Rex went to the market and should be back soon enough, Hera left with the refugees.”

“Can- Can I see him? Can I see Zeb?” Kallus asked carefully, trying to get up. Tohvé quickly pulled him down. 

“Yeah, just gather some more strength before we go to him. You’re still weak from the drugs they gave you.”

Kallus hissed from his headache again. “Is this your home?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Why_ are you here?” Tohvé was _definitely_ running from the Empire, living near Imperial grounds, especially on _Kessel_ , didn’t seem like the best of plans.

Tohvé sighed. “Had to hide after defecting, faked my death and stayed low, got married twice, just trying to survive… This world is calm and has larger community life rather than Imperial presence in the southern hemisphere, we are people of divine devotion and adoration. We are safe here, for now at least. I feel like leaving would only draw more attention to us.” He told Kallus with a loom on his voice. “The fact that ISB-021 Alexsandr Kallus didn’t know I was alive is a reassurement.”

Kallus chuckled.

“Where did you get the death trooper armor? And the clearance codes to change the freighter routes.”

Thové slowly came to a stop, his fingers still covered in bacta amongst Kallus’s golden locks. “You noticed that, huh?”

“You were lucky Divo was somewhere else at the time, she would’ve noticed it too…”

Tohvé sighed and shook his head before wiping his fingers on his old shirt, Kallus paid attention to the little holes and cuts of the fabric. “We have quite a few Imperial defectors in our community, we help each other whenever we can.”

Kallus nodded at his answer.

“Out of all our friends from the academy, if anyone were to defect, I would have _never_ ever guessed it would have to be you.”

Kallus smiled sadly before shaking his head. “I wouldn’t have believed it either.”

“Is... Is Zeb really your partner?” Tohvé asked calmly now, Kallus swallowed dryly before nodding. “Rex organized everything when we found you, I wouldn’t have gone to your rescue if he hadn’t vouched for it.”

“He is my boyfriend, yes.” He told Tohvé. “We’ve been together for almost a year now.”

“Alex, I-” Tohvé breathed out heavily. “I do owe you an apology.”

Kallus frowned. “Why?” 

“Well, I know we had something back in the day, something complicated, but still, _something._ ” Tohvé told him as Kallus just stared back at him. “And I wasn’t necessarily nice to you about it nor did I ever give you what you deserved. For that, I am sorry.”

Kallus swallowed dryly and nodded. “Thanks, that’s... That is nice to hear, even if I’m not one to hold grudges like that anymore.”

Tohvé nodded. “I’m really happy you’ve found someone that makes you happy.”

“Yeah,” Kallus chuckled. “He does make me very happy.”

“Did y-”

“ _Daddy_! Are we getting a _kitty_?!?” Kallus almost jumped out of bed, the living galaxy being scared out of him when the door of the room was suddenly burst open, a little togruta girl standing before him. “Who are you?” The girl asked now looking curiously at Kallus. She had pale blue skin, white and green lekku, shorty stubby montrals; she had to be at least a couple years older than Jacen, Kallus noticed. 

“ _Tooka_ , this is daddy’s friend, Alex.” Tohvé explained as he pulled her onto his lap, Kallus still kept his -almost frightened- look on her. “Did Scaggy tell you we could get a kitty?” Tohvé frowned and the girl shook her head.

“There’s a kitty on my room dad! He’s _giant_!” He girl gestured with open arms to allude the size, earning a chuckle of adorableness from Kallus. 

“That’s not a kitty, Popi. That’s a lasat.”

The girl frowned. “Lasat?”

“Yeah!” Tohvé said as he got up and placed her on the ground, turning to gesture for Kallus to get up as well. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kallus nodded, placing a hand on the back on his head awkwardly. “I’m fine now”

“I’ll take you to him now, come on. Rex should be back as well.” Tohvé said as the girl pulled him away from the room and led her father and Kallus to the kitchen, where Rex and another human man were pulling fruits and groceries out from several bags on the kitchen counter, it took Kallus a hot minute to notice the other man was a clone as well. Rex laughed as soon as he noticed Kallus’s confusion.

“Surely this isn’t the first time you’ve seen more than one clone, captain.” Rex gestured towards his brother, wrapping an arm around him. “I’m going to assume it’s the drugs.”

“Alex, this is Scag, my husband.” Tohvé smiled and gestured to the clone, who waved at Kallus, still enraptured in Rex’s excitement of finding one of his own. 

“It’s good to see you up!” Scag smiled before turning to put the blue milk on the fridge. “Please ignore my _brother,_ ” He said turning to Rex, the two laughing like it was an inside joke between them. “You and your friend were in less than stellar states when I found the two of you.”

“Thank you, for taking us in, rescuing me and still and helping us out.” Kallus breathed out heavily. “We were really taken out by surprise and are eternally grateful for it.” 

“It’s nothing,” The man shrugged. “We let you sleep in our bed so we would have space to help out your friend, but there’s a bunk in there where you can sleep in.”

Kallus nodded. “Thanks.” 

“I’ll take him in now.” Tohvé told his partner and Scag nodded.

“Sure thing, Rex and I will start dinner.”

 _“Why do you look like Scaggy?”_ Kallus could hear the little girl’s voice from kitchen as he and Tohvé made their way further into the house. Once they were inside the room, Kallus noticed it was dark; even with the windows open and the shutters closed the pink walls were barely noticeable. Kallus assumed this was the little girl’s room.

His eyes quickly focused on Zeb lying on the lower bunk, much smaller than he would ever guess the man to be. He had a pink sheet with blue flowers draped over him, a look of concern and pain framed his partner’s face as his head flopped to the side.

Kallus carefully reached closer and sat down at the edge of the bed, being attentive to not disturb the mattress too much. At first, he noticed how grey Zeb’s lips were, as well as the heavy and even darker circles around his eyes. The human’s trembling hand reached up and pulled down the blanket, accessing the damage done: a large bacta patch covered his side, the fur around it shaved off for better adhesion; the skin underneath was grey and flushed, just like his lips. That was how Kallus knew that Zeb was pale under all his fur. It wasn’t the best of signs.

“His armor has a blast through the back, and even though it only hurt him superficially, he will likely feel great pain for it in the days to come. His side injury was ugly though, but it should look like just a heavy scratch the next time we switch the patch.” Tohvé explained as Kallus put his hand on top of Zeb’s, entwining their fingers together, letting the fur of the numb fingers brush against his soft skin. He drew a shaky breath as he reached out his free hand and placed it on Zeb’s forehead, noticing he was cold, thankfully not dangerously so. 

“Did you take his temperature?” Kallus wondered without taking his eyes away from Zeb. 

Tohvé handed him the thermometer and Kallus looked at it, the little stick read _Danger,_ but it was only slightly above average for a lasat, Kallus knew that much. 

“We didn’t know what to think of it, we don’t have the holonet to search for his average temperature.”

“He’s going to be fine.” Kallus said as he handed the thermometer back, he wished he had as much confidence as his voice made him out to seem.

“I’m going to leave you two alone now.” He said before making his way back to the door. “Make sure to get more sleep too, Alex. You’re still pretty drugged.”

“I will.” Kallus answered but still did not look back, he heard the door close behind himself before scooting to lie on the bed, careful to not roll over, but also to not lean into Zeb, positioning himself on his side.

Kallus reached out a shaky, but tender hand and gently brushed the furs on Zeb’s forehead, between his brows, the way he knew it always made him get a purr from his mate. This time nothing happened.

“ _My warrior_.” He whispered to his mate, taking even more strength to drag the same hand down to caress the back of his ears, feeling those soft-velvet tips budge away from his touch. Kallus smiled at the smallest of reassurances that he was going to be okay before falling asleep. 

When Kallus woke up again, Zeb was clutching on his hand, almost tugging him awake. Kallus opened his eyes and yawned before leaning in to give Zeb a kiss on the cheek. 

“ _Freckles_?” Zeb croaked tiredly, seemingly thirsty and disoriented.

“Hey babe,” Kallus smiled, leaving a kiss on Zeb’s eyebrow and earning a low, tired purr from the lasat. “You’re up.”

“Where are we?”

“At an old friend of mine’s place.” Kallus explained, reaching out to caress Zeb’s beard. “We’re safe, it’s okay.”

He grunted.

“Are you in pain?” The human asked and Zeb nodded.

“My back hurts.” 

“Yeah, apparently you got hit quite hard.” Kallus moved and guided Zeb to sit up slightly. “Let me give it a check, will you?”

Zeb nodded, Kallus stood and grabbed a cup of water that was left on top of a dresser, alongside another large bacta patch and two ration bars. In the corner, Kallus eyed some baby lotion, he reached for it, and brought everything else back with him to bed, handing Zeb the cup of water.

The lasat was eager to drink, downing most of it in one large gulp. Kallus squirted some of the lotion and warmed it up on his hands before sitting behind Zeb and searching for where the pain was underneath his fur. After a few yelps from Zeb, Kallus massaged the area as best he could, putting pressure wherever Zeb didn’t squirm in pain.

“I’m just trying to ease your circulation.” He said after one particular hiss of discomfort. Zeb’s ears drooped against his head.

“It feels nice, I just wish it didn’t hurt.” Kallus smiled at the tenderness in Zeb’s voice and reached out to place a warming kiss right behind his ear. He didn’t see the small smile Zeb let out for it though.

“Let me check your patch now,” Kallus stood again, wiping the lotion on his pants, something so uncharacteristic of him. “I need to see that it isn’t infected.”

“It’s bacta, it won’t.” Zeb pointed out as Kallus handed him one of the ration bars.

“Regardless. Please, darling.”

The lasat grunted, but still let him as took the first bite out of his bar. Kallus was careful in peeling the patch off the sensitive skin, noticing how much better it already looked from when they were in the battlefield.

“You better not set yourself into a guilt trip for it.” Zeb warned, pulling Kallus out of his trance.

“It does look better.” He shook his head and wiped off the excess bacta, before carefully setting in a new patch. “Hopefully, it’ll be completely healed soon.”

“What happened to you, out there?” Zeb wondered, slumping his back yet again as Kallus pressed a firm hand over the black patch, setting it into place. “I was too disoriented to go after you and passed out before I could do anything, I’m sorry.”

Kallus moved to sit in front of Zeb, caressing his knee. “You have nothing to apologize for, I was a fool for running into the trap inside the trap.” He said and earned a smile from Zeb. “I’m just glad they went for me and not you. Rex made sure I was properly rescued while you were out.”

Zeb nodded. “I’m glad to hear.” He croaked, clearly still tired and dizzy.

Kallus placed himself in a position where Zeb could lie on his good side and rest his head on top of Kallus’s chest, using the human as his bigger spoon. Kallus was in awe and filled with worry as Zeb curled into him like a little wounded kit, his hand kneading at his shirt and torso, his paws kneading the mattress weakly. 

“You should eat more.” Kallus told him and Zeb growled.

“I’m not hungry.”

“I know you’re not.” Kallus smiled, still running his fingers calmly on his head. “But you got to.”

“It’s going to make me sick.”

Kallus looked around and saw the other ration bar lost amongst the sheets, he opened it and pulled off the plastic, offering one to Zeb and forcing it to his lips.

“That one is yours.” Zeb whined.

“I’ve eaten, you need this more than I. Come on.” Kallus lied. Zeb sighed and ate it reluctantly while still snuggled up to Kallus, it didn’t take them long to fall back asleep once he was finished.

Kallus woke up cold the next morning, not feeling Zeb near him as he opened his eyes and started patting the flowery sheets of the bed. He heard a sonic running from a refresher adjacent to the room and relaxed as it turned off. Zeb eventually came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“How did you sleep?” Zeb was quick to ask, ignoring his boyfriend’s worries.

“Still tired.” Kallus said once he made sure Zeb was all in one piece, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand. “Are you feeling better to eat?” Kallus asked as Zeb sat in the edge of the bed again, giving the human a nod. “Good!”

Kallus agreed before helping Zeb getting dressed and heading into the refresher for a sonic of his own. Zeb and Rex were already sitting at the table when Kallus made his way out, the other clone and Tohvé were putting out breakfast on the table as the little Togruta girl sat down between Zeb and an empty chair, watching a holovideo quietly.

“There you are!” Scag smiled before Kallus walked closer, sitting by Zeb’s other side.

“Thanks for cleaning out our clothes and giving us food during the night.” Zeb told them after welcoming Kallus back. “It is greatly appreciated.”

“It’s nothing.” Tohvé shrugged before taking the girl’s holo away with a whine from the little one. The girl anxiously shifted on her seat a little before reaching out a hand and placing it on Zeb’s arm, disturbing his fur. 

“ _Popi_!” Scag immediately called her out and the girl pulled her hand away, caught in her act. “I’m so sorry, she’s-”

“She’s just curious.” Zeb smiled and reached out his arm for her again. “It’s okay, you just got to ask, alright?”

“Can I touch your fur? _Please_?” The girl looked up at him and asked shyly, Zeb gave her a smile and nodded. 

“Yes, you can.” He told her before she started running her hand on his forearm, making the hairs go in their opposite directions and giggling at the feeling. 

They all continued to eat, Popi asked several questions to Zeb until Tohvé urged her to talk about something else. Tohvé told Zeb embarrassing stories of Kallus from their academy days and Kallus did the same for Scag and Popi, earning loud giggles from the girl. Scag and Rex shared stories from the clone wars, earning heavy questions from the girl as well.

Later in the morning Kallus found Zeb sitting in the porch of the house with Popi on his lap, the girl snuggling into the fur on his arms as he read her an old holo. Kallus leaned onto one of the pillars and watched them as they paid him no mind, even if he were completely aware that Zeb could feel his presence. 

Zeb let his fingers play with the tips of her lek, whenever he stopped, the girl grabbed his hand and put it back, urging him to keep going, he always had a deep chuckle that shook his whole body whenever she did so. 

“Looks like they’ve become good friends.” Scag told Kallus as the clone stopped behind the ex-Imperial, startling him. 

“Yeah, it does seem like it.” Kallus smiled sadly.

“You two think about having children?” Scag urged and Kallus shrugged. 

“I don’t think we have talked about it so far.” He explained “But I know he wants them.” 

“I didn’t think I wanted children either. Not exactly a priority or even a thought when you’re basically bred to be a war machine…” Scag shook his head and Kallus looked at him. “Popi is Tohvé’s child from his previous marriage, she came to live with us after her mom had to leave the planet. I knew he had a kid when we started dating, but never thought she would actually come live with us…” He explained and sighed before smiling sadly. “I would give my life for her now”. 

“I know the feeling.” Kallus answered, fully thinking about Zeb, how there was a time he wanted Zeb dead, and now he would die for the man. Easy, simple, uncomplicated, no questions asked. 

That was when Zeb finished reading the holo and craned his neck to call Kallus in closer, the two men walked up to them. 

“I think it’s time for us to go.” Kallus smiled when he saw Zeb’s look telling him he was ready. “I mean, if Rex will cooperate, of course.” Kallus chuckled but the clone agreed, heading out to get the Phantom ready.

Popi whined but Scag comforted her as he took her from Zeb. The three men took their time to thank the family before leaving. Kallus pulled away from his goodbyes to Tohvé to see Zeb kneeling on the ground, giving Popi a hug. “Thank you for letting us sleep in your room.” Zeb told her and the girl smiled, giving him her _you’re welcome_. 

Zeb, Rex and Kallus all waved down at them as they started making their way off world.


End file.
